No More Teasing
by lorelaidanesfan
Summary: A series of One Shots for the times that ASP teased us with LL Chemistry. What would happen if they actually went for it instead of being interrupted or running? Warning- straight up smut. It started more innocently but I guess I have a one-track mind. Read at your own risk. Disclaimer- I, of course, have no ownership of Gilmore Girls.
1. Pilot

**A/N: That Damn Donna Reed will be the only one out of order as it inspired me to write these one-shots. It's just a throwback to the LL relationship and how many times I screamed at my TV for them to just finally kiss. Some will be dirtier than others. I'm not sure how often I'll have time to go over this but I'll try not to take too long.**

* * *

Pilot

" _Please, Luke. Please, please, please." He'd heard her bed that morning. It was always the same quest- to get him to give her coffee. Lorelai Gilmore was sunshiny and relentlessly goal oriented._

" _Junkie," Luke scoffed trying to hide the happiness her presence and their banter gave him with a smirk. It was mostly unsuccessful but she was oblivious to his reactions it seemed._

She was Elmo to his Oscar the Grouch and he couldn't help how she made him feel.

The surprise in this evening wasn't that the blue-eyed bombshell was back for a second time as per usual, it was that her daughter who had been giggly that morning about rejecting the passerby and his friend by asking if he was her new daddy, was suddenly in a foul mood.

16 year-old Rory, with the same beautiful blue eyes and usually sunny disposition as her mother except introverted and bookish, never usually acted out to her mom. She had bad days of course, but their fights were usually over movies or books. This one caused the women with their stomachs of steel to actually leave their food behind. Lorelai stormed out and followed her daughter.

Luke heard the fighting from the kitchen but was surprised by the bells when they left. Knowing their love of leftovers, he sighed and boxed up their food. The diner was closing soon anyway, he reasoned. Truth be told, he'd do anything for both of them and wanted to make sure Lorelai was okay.

* * *

oOo

A little over an hour later, Luke walked up to the porch hearing Macy Gray blasting on the radio. He knocked on the door with the hand not carrying the takeout bag.

Lorelai hopped up and answered, surprised by the knock and only semi-surprised by the man who was on the other side of the door. It was classic Luke.

"Hey," she said with a wide smile. It didn't reach her eyes though and Luke could tell.

"Hey," he responded. "I, uh, you left without your food so I figured I'd box it for you."

"Luke, that's so nice. You didn't have to!"

"It's no big deal, you paid for it and I already closed the diner so I figured you'd be hungry." He held the bag out to her.

"Thanks! Hey, what's this?" she inspected a box on top that was too small to be their untouched burgers.

"Oh, I had some extra boysenberry pie leftover. I figured at least if you're going to rot your gut out, you could do it with something that at least contains fruit." He was covering; truthfully he just wanted to make her smile knowing she wasn't in a great mood. He got exactly the response he'd hoped and more. Lorelai put the pie back in the bag and wrapped him in a hug as she smiled with her eyes this time too.

"Well you came all this way, do you want a beer?"

"Ah well…" She could tell he was about to give her the brush off but for some reason, she just wanted him there a little longer. So Lorelai interrupted.

"Come on, Luke. Please? At least let me get you a drink." She sealed the deal with a pout the man had yet to learn to resist in 5 years.

"Alright, a beer is fine," he conceded.

"Great. Come on in. I was just about to put on one of my favorite movies- Princess Bride." She led him to the couch and then rushed into the kitchen.

"Where's Rory?" He asked as she brought back the beers.

"She's in her room, listening to music and ignoring me because of the fight that caused us to leave the food."

"What was it about?" he asked as though he didn't know it was about Chilton.

"She doesn't want to go to Chilton because she likes a boy. I found the boy part out from Patty on our way home. She usually talks to me about stuff but all of the sudden she is embarrassed to talk about boys. That's the worst thing. She needs to talk to me about them, _I_ need her to, because I don't want her to end up like me sneaking around with boys."

"She'll talk to you. Give her time," Luke assured patting her thigh sympathetically.

Lorelai felt shivers at his touch. She tried to brush the feeling from her mind, telling herself it was just that she was surprised. "I hope so. I need my kid to talk to me."

"If I told you not to worry, would it stop you from worrying?"

"Not in the least, my friend. Having a teenage daughter gives me a guarantee of worry from now until she turns 30."

"I hear 40 is the new 30," he deadpanned. She shoved his shoulder slightly in response. Immediately she realized her mistake as she felt his strong muscles firm against her palm. She felt the urge to feel his whole arm… and his chest… and that facial stubble… _Stop it, Lorelai,_ she told herself as she finally moved her hand away now realizing she hadn't let go.

Luke's heart was racing. It was enough of a jolt that she'd touched him but then she didn't let go. He wanted to ask why, to lean in and kiss her but he was frozen in place while his heart was going a mile a minute. When she did move her hand, he could swear he saw her blush. He was ready to say something when she blurted out against the silence.

"So. Movie. Princess Bride. There are rules." She grabbed the remote readying to press play.

"Rules? What rules?" he inquired.

"No talking during the movie, if you get up, I will not pause it, no answering the phone, and get comfortable because there's no squirming."

"I'm comfortable."

"I'm serious, no squirming so adjust now if you must." Luke begrudgingly complied and threw his arm over the back of the couch. This made Lorelai uncomfortable in her position so she also adjusted and as she did, she ended up with her head against Luke's forearms. This made them both blush and avoid eye contact. Lorelai didn't move though and Luke sent up a silent thank you to whatever God. Instead she pressed play on the remote.

A green screen popped up and Luke made the mistake of asking, "What's that?"

"A) No talking during the movie," Lorelai responded as she paused it. "And B) that..." she pointed "is the FBI warning. I can not believe you have never seen the FBI warning. Do you live under a rock?"

"I've just never seen it, ok?" he was defensive.

Lorelai leaned her head up to animatedly respond and Luke hated the loss of contact. She explained that no trains would be coming from the screens and after making Luke roll his eyes, she hit play once more.

During the movie, Lorelai broke all of the rules including accepting a call from Sookie about getting a ride in the morning to the Inn. When she sat back down from the call, she plopped down even closer to Luke than before.

From that point forward, Luke could not focus on the movie. He kept his head forward but the smell of her hair and the feel of her head on his shoulder, made his heart thump. She leaned in towards his heart as she got sleepier and he hoped she couldn't hear the increased rate.

Lorelai wasn't feeling any less awkward on her part. Once she sat down and realized how close she was to him, she felt it would be worse if she pulled away. He was just a friend and friends fall asleep on each other, right? His muscles and his chest ad her on edge though… until they didn't. The longer the movie played, the more normal it felt to be curled up in Luke's arms. As she began to relax, it started to feel like this was their Tuesday night ritual and her head slouched over his heartbeat finding comfort in its rhythm. She even began to breath at the same pace his chest rose and fell.

At one point, she looked up at him to see his reaction to Inigo Montoya and she caught a glimmer of a smirk. Watching his lips curl up at her made her both very comfortable and disconcerted. Had she ever been that close to those lips? If she had, she hadn't noticed them the way she was noticing them now.

The movie ended and neither of them moved for a long while as Lorelai pretended to sleep and Luke pretended not to want to wake her. He ran his fingertips gently along her arm and brushed her hair away from her face to look at her. Finally, after feeling his gaze burrow into her, Lorelai stirred and feigned a stretch.

The spell broken, Luke stood up and asked her if she needed help which she declined.

"Alright, well I should… I should go."

"Oh, okay." The surprise in her voice shocked her and she hoped he didn't notice. He did.

"Yeah, um… an early delivery. If you want the coffee, I gotta let the supplier in."

"I do love the coffee," she flashed him a smile and walked towards him as he backed towards the door reluctantly.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I will try in the morning but I have dinner with my parents tomorrow night."

"Ok. Well If not I'm sure I'll see you Saturday morning."

"Good night, Luke."

"Good night, Lorelai."

As she shut the door, she sunk down against it and tried to catch her breath. There was a goofy grin on her face. "Damn it, Luke," she whispered to herself. "What are you doing to me?"

* * *

oOo

Luke looked for her with every ringing of the bell all day. His disappointment went under the radar because of his normal grumpy disposition. But his happiness couldn't be masked when they walked in the door and sat down. Rory seemed concerned for her mother once more and although Lorelai looked chagrined by the earlier experience, Rory agreeing to go to Chilton brought the smile back to her ice-blue eyes.

Lorelai was shocked by his outfit. He explained it was the bank but she felt it was for her and she was partially right. The bank only took an hour and he could've changed but didn't. He returned the compliment and she explained she had an event to go to but now wished she'd dressed for him too.

Luke chided Rory about her refined palate for craving coffee and chili fries and both girls grinned at her response to Luke. Seeing them smile forced him to smile though he tried to hide it quickly.

"Hey Luke," Rory called as he was preparing her fries. "Can you make that to-go? I need to study."

"Sure," He came to the kitchen door and called back. He grabbed the coffee pot and asked, "Are you both leaving or would you like a top off?"

Lorelai was planning to go with Rory but she couldn't help but secede when she saw his crooked smile. "Top me off," she purred enlarging his smile.

Rory looked on with judgment as Luke went back to preparing her French Fries. "Mom, your Luke flirting is over the top tonight."

"Rory," she said incredulously but blushed.

"Mom. Do you like Luke?" Rory asked bluntly.

Lorelai hesitated, "Maybe… I don't know… I think… I dooo… I really really do," she confessed to her daughter.

"Are you sure? Because he's keeper of the coffee. Maybe this is transference. You can't kiss coffee so you want to kiss Luke?"

"I'm pretty sure. We watched princess bride last night and, I don't know. It just felt like… right."

"You really like him," Rory exclaimed at a whisper. "Just don't hurt him, mom," she warned. "He's half the reason we're not starved to death. You'd have to learn to cook."

"Oh no… Perish the thought. At no point will I learn to cook." Neither girl noticed the handsome diner owner approach with a bag.

"Why would you learn to cook?" Luke asked.

"Oh, um, no reason," Lorelai brushed him off.

"I gotta go… You behave missy." Rory winked and grabbed her bag as she rushed from the diner.

"I'm closing in a little bit. It's just you here now," Luke remarked. "I sent Caesar home."

"Oh," Lorelai tried to hide her disappointment. "Sorry, I guess I should have gotten this cup to go."

"No, take your time… I just… I was wondering…" he tried to gather his nerves. Her eyes stared up at him, trying to encourage him to ask. "Do you want pie?" _Smooth Danes. Real Smooth._ He kicked himself.

"Pie?" She said trying to sound flirtatious. "What kind of pie?"

Her tone made him slip into their typical banter, only a little more encouraging. "Whatever you want. I have boysenberry still, or apple, and I just found my mom's recipe for peach." His voice was a little more husky than usual as he told her.

"Mmmm… peaches." She licked her lips. Luke retreated to the counter and cut two slices of peach pie, pep talking himself on his way over while she ogled his nice butt openly.

"You're eating with me? And it's pie and not some tricky way to make me eat Brussel sprouts?"

"I haven't had this pie since I was a kid. It's Liz's favorite. She says mine is terrible because my mom's was perfect. Still eats it though," he chuckled.

"You have a sister?

"Yeah, She's 2 years older than you with a kid Rory's age- his name's Jess."

"Why Luke Danes," Lorelai donned a southern accent, "I do declare there is more to learn about you."

"Well, if you declare it must be so," he deadpanned.

Lorelai took a bite of her pie and moaned when she tasted it. Partly, it was because she liked the pie, but she also wanted to test his reaction to her. She saw what she needed to go for the kill.

"So Luke, tell me more about you." She leaned into him with a flashy smile.

"What do you want to know?"

"What was your mom's name?"

"Abby, well Abigail. She went by Abby though. I once heard someone try to call her Gail and she tore into them. She only answered to Abby, Mrs. Danes, or mom. My dad called her puddin' sometimes but usually only when they were alone. I only ever heard him say it in passing when I wasn't supposed to be around." The memory made him smile and then he covered it as he saw she was listening so intently.

"You must have loved them. I'm not sure I fully understand that. After the night I had…"

"I'm sure you love them and they love you. Nobody's perfect though. Just so much easier to remember them that way when they're gone."

"Well I want a love like that- where a man has a name only I'm meant to hear. It sounds… nice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she affirmed. "So do you have anyone else? A girlfriend maybe?"

"Are you asking for you? Or for a friend?"

"And if I'm asking for me?"

"Then no."

"And for Ms. Patty?"

"Then yes, I'm engaged to be married," he said dryly.

"So you're single for me, but not single for everyone?"

He now realized the corner he was backed into, only he didn't want out. He did however want to make her squirm a little. "A man would be a fool not to keep an option open for you."

Lorelai blushed. She was expecting him to withdraw into his usual Luke shyness.

"A fool?"

"A damn fool."

"And you're not a fool?"

"Of course not."

"Then why haven't you asked me out in the 5 years I've known you."

"The usual reasons- broken heart, dad died, bad relationships, and you were way too beautiful."

Lorelai again blushed and cursed her ivory cheeks for betraying her.

"Well that's a shame."

"It is?" his eyes smiled when his lips made no move.

"A damn shame." She leaned in as she spoke those three words.

"Lorelai?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Would you go out with me tomorrow night?" he closed the space between them so their foreheads touched. Then he brushed a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Yes,"

"And Lorelai?"

"Yes, Luke," she said breathlessly.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"mmm… yes." Lorelai agreed and no sooner did his lips softly crash into hers.

"Again," she whined as the kiss quickly ended. He complied but just as briefly 4 more times.

"Please, Luke. Please, please please."

"How many kisses have you had?" he responded playfully at the reminder of their conversation yesterday morning. It felt like ages when it had only been 36 hours.

"None."

"Plus?"

"Five. But yours are perfect." She pleaded with her patented pout.

"You have a problem."

"Yes, I do," she moaned flirtatiously.

"Junkie," he smiled and kissed her deeper this time.

"Angel. You've got wings, baby." Then she kissed him even more fervently than his previous kiss to her lips. She suckled his bottom lip briefly causing him to let out a moan and then took the opening to explore with her tongue. He responded in kind by pulling her from her chair onto his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have to go," she admitted reluctantly as they came up for air.

"Don't." He kissed her gently not wanting to break contact.

"Okay." She returned his gently peck.

"Really?"

"No. Rory. Home. Later. Tomorrow." She kissed him between each word as if she was trying to convince herself to stop.

"Tomorrow," he grumbled as she got up from his lap.

"Call me." She blew a kiss goodbye and was out the door to tell Rory everything… almost.

Before she made it to the corner, she heard him call her name. "Lorelai!"

She wasn't even fully aware of her physical actions. She was just drawn back to the sound of her name coming from his mouth in that raspy tone with a hint of pleading mixed in.

Her hips were suddenly being held in place with his big hands; his hands were in her hair and hers were pressed against his chest. She was backing him back into the diner.

"Lorelai," he moaned as their tongues dueled and they tasted each other hungrily.

"What?" she said playfully. "Didn't you call me back for this?"

"You forgot your coat," he said. She looked to her chair and realized it was in fact sitting there and giggled.

"Oh," she leaned back. "Well then if that's not what you want, I should get my coat."

"I didn't say it wasn't what I wanted," he protested as he caught her eyes.

"Good," she said as the kissing picked up right where it left off. his hand wandered up her shirt sending chills through her body. She grabbed his ass and moved her lips down to his chin, across his jawbone, down his neck until she hit collarbone sending yet another moan up his throat.

"Lorelai," she stopped his protest with another kiss on the lips as she fingered the buttons on his flannel. "We. Should. Stop." he said between kisses. "Before I can't," he practically begged while clasping her hand stopping her from releasing the third button on his shirt.

"Don't want to."

"Rory."

"Is a big girl."

"Lorelai,"

"15 minutes. Please, Luke?"

"Since you asked nicely."

"Upstairs?"

"No time. Too far. Storage."

"Luke," she said surprised and turned on. He led her back.

He cleared a waist high table of a lone box and easily lifted her onto it.

"God Luke," she exclaimed in excitement and arousal. "Take me now. Please."

"As you wish," he answered.

* * *

oOo

They were both buttoning everything up, soundlessly. Lorelai thought about everything leading up to this and giggled.

"What?"

"Sookie always said she thought it would be on a table," she explained.

"No one ever said sookie was dumb," he responded with a kiss. Then as she turned around and he followed her out, he smacked her bottom and said, "Ok, now you can go."


	2. That Damn Donna Reed

That Damn Donna Reed

"Luke, what did you mean when you said 'you really have a chick here?" Lorelai asked her friend as she collapsed on the couch tired from the chase.

"Nothing."

"It sounded like you didn't think that I had a chick here."

"Well it might not have sounded like it but that's what I meant," Luke said wile inspecting the fireplace to find the missing little bird.

Just then, Luke spotted the baby bird, jumped up breaking Lorelai's lemon lamp in the process and finally caught the mischievous Stella (as Lorelai had named her). Lorelai had pursued closely behind him as he scooped the bird up and put it in the cage.

He was about to start lecturing her on closing the cage when Lorelai returned to their earlier topic. "Did you really not believe I had a loose bird?"

How close the brunette beauty was standing to him made Luke stutter a little. He wasn't sure if she knew how torturous her proximity to him could be, especially when she flashed him that flirtatious smile. "I uh… it was just a weird request is all."

"Weird how?" she said flipping her hair and naturally swaying even closer to him. She wasn't doing it on purpose.

"Lorelai, I don't want to talk about this. We have the bird back in its cage… I should pick up the lamp and go."

"I'll clean the lamp up later, let's have a beer," she said walking past him to the fridge brushing her hand against his on accident. This sent an unintended chill up her spine. She handed him a beer and guided him through the mess back to the couch.

There was a lot of mess and papers so rather than clear them, she sat really close with her knees propped sideways under her and her shoulder leaning into his where his non-beer wielding arm was sitting along the back of the couch. Shivers again for a second- she hoped he didn't see.

"So why do you have a chick?"

"It's Rory's school project."

"Ah, I see."

"You should be used to the weird requests I have of you. I'm surprised that you were even a little shocked sir," Lorelai teased.

"I guess not. It's just at the diner earlier… and then you called me… it just was a little…"

"Weird, yes, I got it. What do you mean at the diner earlier?"

"You know."

"No, Luke, I don't. I haven't developed a supernatural ability to read minds or else I'd have the winning lottery numbers. Explain it to me, please," Lorelai hadn't meant to sound that aggressive but she wasn't backing down. She wasn't sure why it was so important to her.

"Well, I just. When we were on the floor, there was a moment. I thought there was a moment!"

Lorelai was shocked at Luke yelling at her but she didn't drop his gaze as their blue eyes met. She knew what he was talking about, on the floor she had excused herself in order not to kiss him. She couldn't kiss Luke… could she?

"Fine, there wasn't a moment," Luke conceded. "I should go. Thanks for the beer," he said sitting his beer on the coffee table and then moving to stand up.

"There was," she practically whispered and Luke wasn't sure he heard her right.

"What?"

"There was… a moment," she said a little more forcefully but with her head stairing at his flannel covered chest and both hands cradling her beer as if it were a weight keeping her from reaching out and stopping him from moving.

In response, Luke sat back and reached his hand to her chin to force her to look at him. He had to know if she meant it. He must have found what he was hoping to see because he leaned into her causing her to move back a little.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Will you just hold still?" he planted a short but passionate kiss on her lips, letting go just after she had engaged him.

She put her beer down next to his and moved her hands around his shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"Will you just hold still?" she mimicked his earlier sentiment but softer and more seductively. She rose up on her knees so she was above him and kissed him deeper than before. He instinctively placed his hands on her hips and pulled her onto his lap. The action made them both pull apart to look at each other.

This time they were both trying to read the other's eyes, to see how far this would go. Luke had loosed his grip a little when they parted so he tightened it again and pulled her closer. Lorelai absently twiddled with the hair on the back of his neck and she leaned in so her forehead was pressed against his.

Her closeness reassured him but he needed words. Mr. Communicates-in-Grunts needed her to hear him with more than the desire in his eyes.

"Lorelai," He said. The way he said it was different for her. This time, it set every nerve in her body into overdrive at his deep voice. "I don't want… well I don't JUST want your body. This here- you and me- I'm in. I'm all in. If you're not ready, I can wait." He held his breath and waited. He could tell she was considering and didn't want to push her.

His words made her blush. How had she not noticed how deeply he felt for her? Sure everyone thought he had a crush on her and they always had a flirtatious banter- but this was deep. He wanted the whole crazy, caffeine-addicted, package and this man knew her better than any other at this point. He knew her quirks and flaws and he wanted _her_. But this was Luke. What would she do if she lost Luke? He was her diner man. And Rory, he'd always been there for Rory. How would it affect her daughter if they broke up? What if she said no right now and then he didn't want to see her.

"Luke, I don't want to lose you. I'm… scared."

"I'm scared too, but Lorelai, you won't lose me. You can't. You and Rory mean everything to me. I'll always be here- always. If you're not ready or if you want to forget this ever happened- I'm fine." That last part was a lie, he wouldn't be fine. He'd pretend for her though.

"I don't want to forget."

"Yeah?"

"It was a great kiss. If one of us had been a frog, there would have been seriously impressive consequences. I'm all in too."

Luke just smiled.

"So? What do you think?" Lorelai smirked and giggled a little.

"I think I'm really glad to hear you say that."

"So we concur."

"Dear God, yes." He kissed her- gently and lightly this time. She returned the favor.

"Rory's staying all night at Babette's house watching her kitten Apricot," she breathed.

"So… we're all alone?" he asked. She responded by kissing him deeper once again closing as much gap between them as she could. She suckled on his bottom lip and nibbled it slightly before pulling back eliciting a deep moan in response to her.

She stood and traced the bottom hem of her shirt with her fingers grabbing it and then removed it tossing it in his direction. She gave him a second to take in the view of her pink bra before turning towards the stairs. He stood and as she made it to the first floor landing she glanced back seductively signaling him to follow. She giggled and he chased her up with giddy.

They entered her dark bedroom and he turned on the light. "You didn't have to," she said.

"I want to see everything," he responded. He'd waited 5 years for this moment. There was no way he was going to miss a single detail.

"Everything? So you mean… This?" she said removing her bra. She now had a wicked teasing smile.

He inched closer to her but she backed up a step… "Or this?" she now unbuttoned her pants to reveal matching pink panties."

"Everything," he said meeting her at the edge of the bed.

Later on, she was lying on his chest and he could smell her fruity-scented hair which was ironic to him because Lorelai and fruit weren't thoughts one would typically think immediately.

"This is gonna work," she sighed and kissed his chest.

"Of course it will if that horoscope has anything to say about it."

"Horoscope?" Her blue eyes turned to him inquisitively.

He proceeded to tell her the story of the first time she came into the diner and they met. Then he reached down to his pants and grabbed his wallet. "I was told to keep this in my wallet and one day it would bring me luck. I can't think of anything luckier than this."

"you kept this in your wallet?" she said and he nodded. "You kept this in your wallet for…"

"5 years."

"You've been pining for me."

"you're just lucky I never clean out my wallet."

"No, you can't take it back. You're secret's out. I'm your Ava Gardner."

"God help me," Luke smiled and pulled her closer.


	3. Season 1 Episode 4

**A/N: I know I said I'd keep it from being too smutty, but this just came out. Fair warning, it's super graphic. It's also sweet right up until the clothes start coming off and a little after. ;)**

S1 E4

Rory tossed her pencil across the diner where she had all of her study materials laid out. Even before that, Luke could sense the stress of the young Gilmore's face. He'd grown so in tune with her and her mother that even though this emotion seemed obvious, he would have been able to tell anyway. He was on his way with pie in hand as a consolation prize for whatever was bothering her as the pencil hit the floor.

"Here," he offered.

"What's that?"

"You look like you need pie."

"I do?"

"Violent pencil tossing usually signals a need for pie."

"What if I had thrown a pen?"

"I would have brought you trout," he deadpanned. Though his face was completely nonchalant, the banter with either of the Lorelais always brightened his day.

"What?" she responded immediately.

"I don't make the rules, I just abide by them." He walked away to deliver a plate to the next table. At the same time, the bell jangled and he knew without looking up that it was the matching pair of blue eyes to the ones that had just thrown the pencil.

Lorelai strode in, concerned for her daughter and was all too pleased to blame Lorelai for Rory's eating habits though it was he who had sent the pie. Telling her that would make her insist that she pay anyway and he couldn't accept that. Rory was important to him and he liked offering these gestures.

He tried and failed to avoid listening to Lorelai's ensuing pep talk. He faced towards his coffee maker and tended to other customers but a smirk crossed his face at how much brighter the diner felt with them in it, even when it was night time.

oOo

Luke didn't see the Gilmore girls much for the next two days because they were hunkered down studying which he knew was the plan from his snooping. He readied breakfast for them on Friday knowing just about exactly when they would walk through the door. When they didn't show within 5 minutes, he packed it to go and let Caesar in charge.

Luke pulled up in his truck and saw Lorelai's Wrangler, which told him they were still there. He gave a knock on the door and it startled Lorelai. The door wasn't locked so his hit forced it open a little. He found them sleeping at the table uncomfortably with a blanket strewn on each of them.

Before waking them, he started the coffee pot, then placed his hand on Lorelai's shoulder and whispered her name, gently shaking her awake.

"Mmm… coffee," her nose was the first part of her to come to. "Not the best sleeping idea," she said with a groan while rubbing her neck and then jumping up as her arm bumped into Luke's hand. "Oh my God, Luke! What the hell?!" she screamed as she recognized him.

"Hey, I was just coming to check on you because you weren't in for breakfast. I figured you were running behind because of studying," he defended himself.

"What time is it?"

"It's 7:10."

"Crap! Rory, wake up! You're gonna be late! We overslept!" Rory jumped up. Screaming and trying to find her notes.

"No no no no no. If I'm late, they won't let me take the test. I'm gonna miss my bus." She ran into her room and changed in almost no time at all.

"I'll drive you," Lorelai offered.

"You will? Great."

"Oh no, I can't. I have a meeting at 8. You take the jeep. I'll walk."

"No, I'll take Rory, you just get to the inn," Luke insisted.

"Luke," Lorelai just remembered his presence. "That's too nice, I can't ask you."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. Caesar's got breakfast covered and Chang just came in. I've got this Lorelai," he assured.

Rory was on the phone with Lane in her room asking about the notes that she couldn't find, so she missed Lorelai jumping into Luke's arms in thanks. She also missed the look they exchanged as they parted. For a brief moment, Luke could swear that Lorelai looked like she might actually kiss him. They lingered there for a second embracing each other, Luke afraid to break the contact and Lorelai trying to identify the feeling she had at this moment. Luke was her friend, he was just doing friendly things bringing them breakfast and taking her kid to school…. Right?

"So where'd we land on the ride?" Rory asked causing the moment to end and the pair to part with almost a guilty look.

"Luke's playing Superman today so he's going to take you, kid."

"Thanks Luke. Can we go now? I need to grab my notes at Lanes."

"Oh, uh sure. You can eat this in the truck," he said picking one of two bags off the table as Lorelai poured coffee into a thermos for her.

"Wow, full service Superman. Thanks Luke." Rory grabbed the bag and pecked him on the cheek. He couldn't help but blush.

Lorelai watched in observance of the whole exchange as he ushered the girl out the door and he held the passenger door open for her daughter. It felt odd, almost like a rehearsed action. It was as though Luke had always been there, making breakfast and taking their kid to school. _My kid,_ she reminded herself. She sighed as she got ready for work and sipped the coffee he made. Even when he made it in her pot, it was somehow better.

oOo

That afternoon, after dealing with a Sookie meltdown over the Magic Risotto, Lorelai was in desperate need of a coffee. The problem was she both desperately wanted to go to Luke's and felt embarrassed at her overly enthusiastic embrace and that look… _Dear God, why did he have to look at me like that? I swear he was going to kiss me._ She tried to get coffee from Sookie, but the kitchen was a madhouse with 30 kinds of risotto everywhere. She sighed and went to her office to grab her coatand drove her car to a familiar location. Sure, she could go to Weston's, but she didn't want this to be weird forever. Better to just get it out of the way.

She walked in the diner as Luke was delivering plates to a table in the far corner. He looked up and gave her a small smile and nod. She took a seat on her stool by the register.

"Hey," he said as he came around the counter grabbed the pot and a to-go cup. Knowing it was the middle of the day, he anticipated her need once again. _Why does he know me so well? Ugh._

"Where's the protest? The lecture? The threat of tea? Or even worse, decaf?"

"You had a rough morning, I was trying to be nice."

"You've already been too nice today. Thanks again, by the way. Did Rory get there on time?"

"Yeah, she did. She even had 5 minutes to spare."

"Thank you Lancelot."

"Any time Guinevere."

Lorelai blushed. Though she'd set him up, she hadn't expected the comparison to a romance. "Touché" she responded.

"You make it on time to your meeting?"

"Oh, Yeah, I did."

"Good," he said with that handsome smirk he reserved pretty much for her. It usually made her want to hit him, but right now she didn't feel like hitting him. She felt like doing the exact opposite and it was driving her nuts. "Just the coffee?"

"And a donut… with sprinkles."

Luke bagged her donut and she left the cash on the counter and was just as quickly out the door. He sighed and went back to work, thinking of her and wondering if she was doing the same. She was.

oOo

The girls came in over the weekend a couple times. Mostly it was Rory though. Lorelai only came in for to-go coffees. She was still trying to adjust herself, snap out of her Luke daydream. Ever since that hug, his every move captivated her. And seeing him just step into their home as if he belonged, shook her. It shook her because it felt like he belonged, like he lived there, slept next to her and woke her with coffee every morning.

Luke tried not to think about it, doing projects at the diner like cleaning grease traps that had been cleaned already. He wanted to go to her, to ask her if she was thinking of him too but her absence made him feel like she didn't want to be with him and was trying to figure out how to let him down easy.

Monday afternoon came and Rory barreled into the diner. Luke was taking an order and before he could register who she was, she had her arms around his neck with a stack of paper pressing against his shoulder blades.

"I did it! Luke, I got an A+! I even beat out Paris. She was fuming!"

"Rory, that's… that's great," he responded.

"I just wanted to tell you first because you were the savior on Friday!"

"Hey, I just drove."

"Yeah but you gunned it and got me there early. And you fed me, which fuel is good for brain activity. Thank you!"

Luke was blushing as she hugged him once more and ran back out of the diner. He was about to finish taking the order when she came back in.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to come over tonight? We're going to order a bunch of food and watch movies in celebration. I feel like you should join us. You were part of the Team Rory effort here."

"I don't know."

"Please, Luke?" She batted her eyes and gave the same look her mother perfected to rope him into things he didn't want to do. He was a goner but she added. "Please, please… pleaassseee."

"Fine," he said in a dramatic huff to mask his excitement. "I'll bring pie."

"Super. See you at 7," she said and rushed out again over to Lane's.

oOo

That evening, he made it over with the promised pie and knocked on the door.

This time, Lorelai answered. He'd expected it to be Rory, but she pushed him back out onto the porch.

"Lorelai?" he questioned. This made her falter and have to take a breath. _Has he always said my name like that?_ She queried to herself. She hugged herself to gain courage.

"Luke, I um… I know I said thank you, but I just wanted to say it again. Breakfast, coffee, always knowing what we need, always looking out for us. You're a great friend."

The way she emphasized friend got under his skin. But he had no right to be mad. "It's fine. I love Rory too. I'd do anything for her, you know that," he said with attitude that surprised her.

"Yeah, I know. It's just, it never ceases to amaze me."

"Yeah?" he said hopefully. He took a step closer to her, and even though they weren't touching, it caused her breath to catch in her throat.

"Definitely," she practically whispered.

He put the bags down on the swing next to them. "Do you really? Because it doesn't always feel that way, Lorelai."

 _Quit saying my name Danes, s_ he wanted to shout. "Luke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just hard for me. I'm not used to a man being there, not like you are. You're just so… wonderful. It feels too good to be true sometimes. I guess I'm just waiting for the catch." Her body instinctively moved closer to him while she held his eyes. Almost without permission, her hand landed on his flannel-clad chest. They were almost in the same embrace as a couple of days before. She might have wanted to push him away for a moment with that hand but she ended up rubbing the shirt in circles with her fingertips.

He stepped one step closer, his gaze felt so hot on her cheeks that her eyes fell down. Realizing her hand was doing things it shouldn't she went to move it away, but he quickly reached his hand up to stop her and pull her closer. "After 5 years Lorelai," he began in a very deep whispered one. "You should know there's no catch. I'm here, I'm in. You and Rory, you're like family to me. I sort of think of Rory as my own at this point. It's weird because I never much cared for kids until her."

"Luke," she said in a pleading tone, both willing him to stop and to continue. Instead, as she lifted her head to wait for his response, he kissed her. It was soft and barely met her lips. It sent a need rushing through every cell in her body. She needed more and she went for it. She moved her hand up his shoulder as he awaited her response, brought her other arm around the back and met them at the curls on the nape of his neck. She tiptoed and pressed deeply into him. His hands instinctively found her waist to support her and move her deeper into him.

She suckled his bottom lip, causing them to part in a moan. She took the opportunity to slip the tip of her tongue in as a tease. It could have been a second or an eternity. Neither of them would have known.

They parted for air and Lorelai whispered, "Luke," as she gazed at his hard chest in contemplation, processing what just happened.

"Lorelai, please. Don't change your mind. Don't stop this."

She laughed and looked him in the eyes, registering his confusion. "After a kiss like that?!" she playfully slapped his chest very lightly and started drawing circles again. "I know you think I'm crazy buddy, but not that crazy." Luke let out a breath of relief. "I just… before we um… I need to talk to Rory. Can you wait outside for another minute?"

"Oh. Sure."

Luke sat beside the bags on the porch swing and waited. He wasn't sure what the signal would be so he twiddled his thumbs looking down at them with baited breath. 3 minutes later he heard,

" _Luke kissed you?"_

" _Luke Kissed me."_

" _Look how you just said Luke kissed you!"_

" _I'm just saying Luke kissed me!"_

" _It sounded more like 'I'm surprised I still have my clothes on!'"_

" _Oh, Stop."_

" _Are you sure you're ready to date Luke? I mean it's Luke, the town Luke. Everyone will know if you're dating and if you're… not."_

" _I know."_

" _But you still like him?"_

" _I do. I really, really do."_

" _Well, just let me write a contract with Luke that he can never refuse me pancakes and it's fine with me. If you break up, I'm going to live with him, I hope you know that."_

" _So you're ok with this?"_

" _I'm happy for you, mom. You and Luke deserve to be happy. Just… make him happy… Ew! Not like that. Just… don't break his heart."_

" _Can we jump in happy circles now?"_

" _Ugh… Sure."_

Luke couldn't hold back his grin and almost felt like jumping with them… almost. He did his best to hold his grin as he stood with pies in hand.

Lorelai opened the door and Rory rushed out. "Where are you going kid?"

"Puh-lease. You think I'm going to sit there and watch you two make googly eyes? No way. I'm going to BWR to see a double feature of Pippi Longstocking and Annie. It's red headed unsupervised children themed. I'll be home around 11."

"It's a school night," Luke commented.

"It is. That means you should also provide nourishment. Got any money daddy Warbucks?"

"Aw, geez," Luke blushed and pulled a 20 from his wallet. Before he could even consider switching to the 10, Rory grabbed it, kissed him on the cheek and gallivanted down the steps.

"You just got played," Lorelai laughed.

"I got off cheap. I would have given her $100 to get alone time with you?"

"So I'm Julia Roberts to you? I'm only worth $100? And my pimp is my daughter?"

"Of course not; you know what I meant."

Lorelai kissed him and grabbed his hand leading him into the house and on the couch. He shut the door behind him.

"You have 4 hours with me at the low low price of $20. What do you intend to do with it Mr. Danes?"

Luke kissed her passionately, lowered her onto the couch and in the process, slipped his hand up the back of her shirt. The bare skin contact caused Lorelai to let out a soft moan. She wasn't a passive participant before, but his touch fueled her need. She deepened the kiss and reached for his shirt.

Suddenly, Luke stopped. "Wait, Lorelai."

"No. No. Don't stop. Touch me, Luke. Please," she both begged and demanded.

"No, I can't. I want to do a proper date first, or maybe a few dates."

"Luke," Lorelai said impatiently. "We've been on the longest first date in history."

"What? No we haven't."

"Hon, tell me this. When's the first time you thought about undressing me, having me in this position?"

Luke blushed. "The second time I met you. The first time, I was rather irritated so I ignored it, but I probably would have undressed you in my head then if I'd had a better temper."

"And since the first or second time you've seen me, how many times has it been just you and me after closing? Me drinking your coffee, you listening to my venting?" Luke started to pull back to think but Lorelai held him tight to her chest not wanting to stop feeling him.

Luke huffed, "I suppose a dozen times, per month," his exaggeration wasn't actually that far off.

"And how many of those times did you even let me pay for my coffee? Or the Danish or donut you'd save for me?"

"A lot, I guess," he admitted.

"See? We've been on many dates. So many dates. God, Luke, I don't need another date to tell me that I want to see you naked."

Luke froze a little at Lorelai's admission. "You've thought about me naked?" he smirked and leaned closer to her but didn't touch her lips. He needed her to say it.

"Every time you fix my sink and I get to see that ass," she squeezed his rear in demonstration. "Or when you fix something on my roof in the summer sun and your shirt is off." Lorelai ran her hands up his shirt, feeling his muscles. "and sometimes when our banter goes to the dark side, I can't help but picture actually doing those things with you." She kissed his collar bone. "And dear God, when you didn't want me to go out with that Chilton dad and you seemed jealous…"

"I was jealous… so jealous."

"Yeah, and you gave me that smirk, with one side of your mouth turned up. It made me think about what your lips would feel like too." She kissed him. "Better than I imagined," she whispered. "And then there was this one time, you fixed my shower and even though I thought I'd turned off the water, you got soaked and had to borrow my swear pants while I put yours in the dryer…"

Luke was eating up the desire in her eyes and the way she was arching up towards him to force contact. Her pause was like a tease because she realized it. "Go on… Please," he implored.

"Well, when you handed me your pants in exchange, I saw your boxers wet and clinging to you." She bit her lip seductively as she remembered the sight. "It was cold but I could see the goods. It took so much restraint not to undress myself and walk in there naked for you."

"Mmm… you should have."

"Next time. Maybe now that we're finally on the same page, you'll take more of my openings." 

"Dirty," Luke said knowing she would have said it.

"I meant it to be," she retorted.

"God that day, you could have had me in any room of the house. Rory was at Lane's for a sleepover and when you were in the sweatpants, I hopped on the dryer in front of you and gave you my best flirty look while I asked you about the shower. You didn't even make it through the doorway."

"God I'm an idiot. I didn't think you were doing that on purpose. I froze right there because I couldn't trust myself not to touch you. You let out a noise and I almost lost it in your sweats."

"So you see, you've already been withholding from me for 5 years. And we're running out of time. Take me, Luke."

"Not here, on the couch."

"Upstairs then. Upstairs now." She shoved him off of her and ran up the stairs losing her shirt at the first landing and her bra at the top. Luke had barely had time to stand up when the shirt dropped but was close behind her when the bra came off. He was thanking God for his track experience.

Once in her bedroom, she turned on the light, then faced the door, giving him a full view of her breasts. He stood for a moment and just ogled her. She approached and finished taking off his shirts. She carefully removed them without touching him even a little. It was a tease and it was effective. She set to work on his belt and the button of his Levis, her nimble fingers making quick work of the task. "Dreaming, I must be dreaming."

"God, I hope not," she replied. "Need this. Need you. Now." She punctuated each statement with soft kisses to his body as she worked her way to the floor to pull off his pants and boxers as he also stepped out of his sox and shoes. The last kiss was right on his pelvic bone making his head tilt back as he tried to stop himself from ending the joy early. He looked down at her looking up at him and it nearly pushed him over the edge. He reached for her shoulders and motioned her up before she could cause him to explode.

Luke kissed her fervently to release some of his tension, reciting baseball stats for the Red Sox and successfully controlling his need. He walked her to the bed and laid her down on it without releasing his kiss. When she was down with her legs dangling off, he unbuttoned her and finally released the kiss they were entangled in to remove her jeans.

With his first tug, he found lacey blue boy shorts with stars in rhinestones on the front. He giggled thinking how much of a star she was right now in his mind. Then he proceeded to remove them. As he made his way back up to her, he kissed her inner ankles, her calves,, straddled her long legs with his hands, reaching her thighs with them just before his lips made it to her inner thighs. He had barely made it to her knees and she was aroused more than she'd ever been by the random kisses that made her want to run and to press him into her all at the same time. His hands steadied her as she bucked up or wiggled away. Whines escaped her lips but no coherent words could be formed in the heat of her pleasure.

Finally, Luke made it to those panties that made him giggle. He looked up to find that she was staring down at him with a piercing blue gaze.

"Luke," she breathed, barely able to utter a word. That was all the approval he needed. He ravaged her with his tongue as his hands trailed up along her outer rib cage until they fell on the two perfect mounds of her breasts where her nipples were peaked. Hey rolled the peaks in his hands while holding the mounds as he let his mouth explore above her panties. Through the friction of the fabric, he found the knob that was her clitoris. She was amazed that he made such accurate work of it as most guys seemed clueless to find it and work it appropriately. She didn't have time to marvel or comment because the sensation pulsed through her whole body. As though electricity were shooting from her heat to her toes and even up to her neck and ears, she rode the waves of an orgasm.

It wasn't the strongest orgasm, but it drove her mad. "Luke, inside me. Now. Please."

"You know I'll give you anything you ask. But just be patient, I'm not done." His eyes were a level of wild and darker blue than Lorelai had ever seen them. It was maddening. She didn't want to wait or be patient but she also didn't want to miss whatever he had planned. Before she could protest, he tugged her panties and discarded them to the floor, then once again put his mouth to work. He circled her clit with his tongue then dragged it down to her opening, circled it then dove in, moving one of his hands to her breast and the other to her clit, touching it with a very feather-light touch. Still not recovered from the first orgasm, Lorelai's legs began to quake. He switched the positions of his tongue and fingers, plunging his middle and index fingers into her opening while licking her clit. He sent her over the edge once again as he wiggled his fingers touching her g-spot repeatedly.

She screamed his name and praises to any deity that would listen and he couldn't hold off any longer. He stood, positioned her to the middle of the bed and placed his forearms on either side of her hair. He kissed her lips sweetly. "Beautiful." He kissed her again and placed himself at her entrance. "Anything," he whispered in her ear as he slid into her slowly, trying to memorize everything about the feel of her. "Anything you want."

Finally he was completely enveloped in her wet heat, her body still shaking from the orgasms. She leaned up and kissed him as he grunted in pleasure; she breathed in his desire as he began thrusting slowly then increased his pace. He moved up to his hands to leverage himself more and positioned her calves on his shoulders allowing him deeper into her. "Yes, please. Harder. Oh God," Lorelai let out her affirmations and requests to which he obliged happily.

"Lorelai, I can't. I'm gonna."

"God, Luke. Let go. Cum for me," she demanded. Just hearing his name leave her lips as he was on the cusp sent him over the edge. As he was pulsing into her, he backed out half way and hit her g-spot that he'd noted from before, leaned in on her breasts taking one in his mouth and playing with the other with his fingers, and she followed him into bliss. He collapsed beside her, and she rolled onto him half way.

"Amazing," she mused. "We're idiots."

"Idiots?"

"Yes, idiots. We could have been doing this for 5 years and only just started."

"Well I'm willing to make up for lost time if you are," he offered enthusiastically.

"But how will you afford it at $20 a pop?" she joked.

"Can we just send Rory to boarding school?"

"Mmm… maybe."

"Or I could make an honest woman of you."

"Luke?!"

"Lorelai, this thing we're doing- you, me- I'm in. All in. I mean that," he kissed her head. "I'm not going to ask you now, not like this. But in the near future, I'm going to ask you to marry me. Does that scare you?"

"Wow. Well, a little…" she considered. "More than a little actually; but the good kind of scared. Like the scared I was when Rory yawned in my arms as the nurses gave her to me and I knew she was my daughter. I'm scared in the good way. You should know, when you ask me, I'm going to say yes. Does that scare you?"

"In the, I'm going to marry the crazy Lorelai Gilmore, coffee junkie extraordinaire way," he teased.

"Did we just get pre-engaged? Is that even a thing?"

"Apparently. I'm not going anywhere."

"Me neither."

"Good," Luke squeezed her too him.

"Careful, sir. I have an almost fiancé and you're getting very close to turning me on."

Her words had the desired effect; he rolled her over and began kissing her from top to bottom.


	4. Lorelai's Wake Up Call (Cinnamon's Wake)

Smutty, again. I guess I have a one-track mind. I promise the next one won't be so graphic. It's just what comes out lol.

* * *

Lorelai's Wake-Up Call

S1 E5

Luke had just finished compromising with Sookie on the food spread when he saw Lorelai and Rory on the porch discussing something. Rory looked upset and Lorelai appeared embarrassed. Though he couldn't hear, his years of observing people in his diner, especially the Gilmore Girls, came in handy for reading their emotions. He approached to ask Lorelai if she was okay as Rory sat on the porch swing of their house looking sullen. He noticed a car leaving the drive.

"Hey, you ok?" he said softly into her ear. His warm breath tickled her inner ear. Lorelai started, jumping a little forward. Luke instinctively steadied her waist with his hand so she didn't fall over the balcony. Lorelai turned in his arms to face him, not protesting the contact.

"Geez Luke, Is your goal to cremate me with Cinnamon? I think the town's quota for dead things has been met for the month."

"Oh, sorry," he said, still holding her waist and absently curling and uncurling his fingers.

"No Problem," she brushed it off now that she was back to a reasonable heart rate. Suddenly, she felt a new fire igniting her senses. "Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, are you going to move your hands now? I'm alright."

Luke blushed from his neck to his ears and his cheeks. "Sorry, uh, Sorry!" He apologized as he realized. Still too embarrassed, he hadn't moved his hands but he glanced at her and realized she was giving him an expectant look. "Sorry," he said again for good measure finally removing his hands and taking a step backwards for good measure.

"'It's okay," She said, blushing a little herself. "So uh, what'd you need? You came out here and said something."

"I was just asking if you're Ok. I thought I saw Rory stalk off."

"Oh yeah, I'm just a screw up. Her teacher asked me on a date. At first I said no but then we had coffee and I said yes. Then Cinnamon died and I forgot about it before I got to talk to Rory and he showed up."

Luke's ears had a new reason for turning red. "I'd say Rory overreacted but that sounds like a terrible idea to date her teacher," he said tersely.

"Luke-"she started to protest.

"I mean honestly, Lorelai, You turn down a Chilton dad because it would be inappropriate and then you go on to date her teacher?!" His voice was rising against his will to control it.

"And who are you to tell me who to date?! I like Max, he asked me out, I said yes. It's simple. At least for some people it is," she was now matching his tone.

"No, it's not that easy. Sometimes you don't just act on what feels right. You have to take your time and make sure it's right."

"Well sometimes if you wait too long, you end up being too late. Better to take a chance then just be bitter and angry."

"Who's bitter and angry?" he asked realizing this time that this conversation had strayed from the original mother-teacher relationship that it was about.

"M-Max," she stuttered. "Well he would be if he waited so long that I said yes to someone else."

"Right, Max. You've known him for the 3 weeks Rory's been going to Chilton and you're talking about him," Luke accused.

"I am," she said defensively.

"Right. You said that." Luke took one step closer to her.

"Luke, what are you doing?" she said shyly. Not wanting to meet his eyes for fear he could see her cheeks going flush, she looked down at his flannel-clad biceps. _Big Mistake. Big, strong mistake,_ she thought to herself.

"I'm not waiting too long. That's what I'm doing," he said as he raised one hand to her face and stroked her jaw-line from the base of her ear to her chin with his course index and middle finger. Adding in his ring finger for good measure once he made it to her chin, he lifted it so that her light blue eyes met his dark ones like the sky meeting the ocean on a sunny day. Luke pulled in his bottom lip with his tongue for a second and leaned in as Lorelai stayed frozen in place. It was such a soft kiss for such a burly man, feeling more like the occasional dream she'd awoken from than the reality that it was. He pulled back only a little so that their lips were no longer touching but his hooked nose still faintly touched hers.

Lorelai tilted her head only slightly to meet his eyes dead on. She wasn't sure what she was searching for, but what she saw terrified and excited her. _Luke Danes wants me, he kissed me. Luke. Luke kissed me. He kissed me and it wasn't bad. No, not bad at all. In fact, it was a great kiss. Too short, but wow._ Lorelai's lips tingled and as she finally took in a breath after not having moved, Luke moved his hands back to her waist once more. This time, the gesture was a question, should he push himself back or pull her in?

She answered his gesture by throwing herself into him without hesitation. Her kiss was demanding, a complete contrast to his pleading soft kiss. He reciprocated and she nibbled his bottom lip with her teeth causing him to sigh. She used the opening to dash her tongue in swiftly and briefly. His sigh turned into a moan. Though it was impossible for him to speak, his moan sounded like 'Lorelai' to her which caused her to let out a soft whimper.

Up until this moment, Rory had been preoccupied with Dean. Lorelai and Luke were in their own bubble, forgetting that the entire town was in that miniature sized house but Rory's shriek brought them out of it and they dashed apart like two guilty teens. "Moommmm!" she cried.

"Rory! I-"

"Ugh, don't bother." Rory stomped into the house.

Lorelai turned to Luke helplessly. He needed no words to understand. "Go," he commanded. Lorelai obeyed and chased after her kid.

Luke turned to go back inside and found the entirety of the house glued to the two windows facing the porch. Kirk's face was completely pressed up against the window and threatening to cross through it. Luke groaned and headed towards the diner.

* * *

oOo

Lorelai found Rory on the couch reading a book.

"Kid, I'm sorry."

"It's your life."

"No, it's our lives. You get a say in this too. I didn't mean to… I mean Luke saw I was upset and he just… he kissed me."

"It didn't seem one-sided to me."

"No, it wasn't. It just, it clouded my head babe. I felt like the ground was gonna fall under me and Luke was there to prop me up."

"With his lips?"

Lorelai blushed. "Rory,"

"No it's fine mom. I know you say this is our lives, but it seems to me this is all about you. First you tell me you're going to date my teacher and now you're kissing the man who's kept me from being on a 'Feed the Children' commercial. Pretty selfish if you ask me, which you didn't."

"You're right," Lorelai sighed. "I'm sorry. Let's talk about this now, okay?"

"Are you going to date them both?"

"I may have been a mother at 16 but I'm not that trashy. Of course I'm not going to date Max and Luke."

"Well then who do you want to date?"

"I don't know. Luke is, well he's Luke and it's scary. If I date him, the whole town is watching. And Max, despite being your teacher, is safer."

"As much as I'm weirded out by you dating either of them, I think it would be worse if you dated one just because you liked the other too much and were scared."

"I'm not scared," she weakly defended. Rory just gave her a knowing look. "Ok, I might be a tiny bit…" she sighed "Okay, I'm totally freaked out. But in my defense, it's LUKE."

"Are you scared because he's in love with you?"

"Luke is not in love with me. He can barely tolerate me most days."

"He pretends he can barely tolerate you. Anyone with eyes knows he's in love with you."

"Rory," Lorelai warned.

"What mom? You're the one who's being naïve here.

"Is he really?"

"Really, really."

"Really?"

"Mom!"

"Ok, aright. Well if I'm being honest, he's definitely crossed my mind but I've given him openings and he NEVER takes them so I figured he never really felt that way. The Chilton dad asked me out at the Inn and when I told Luke, he sounded territorial and defensive, but then it just ended there. He didn't do anything."

"Sounds like you're both scared."

"Maybe kid, maybe."

"So… it's Luke then?"

"It's Luke?" Lorelai questioned as she tried to state it.

"This time like you mean it."

"It's Luke… It's definitely… probably… maybe…"

"Mom," Rory chided.

"God, you're a broken record."

"Mom," she said again.

"Alright, it's Luke. It's Luke. Oh, God, it's definitely Luke," she said sounding worried.

"Hey, I'm okay with it. And Luke loves you too much to let it get in the way of your daily coffee."

"I just mean, it's Luke, Rory. He's not just any guy. It's not just that he fixes everything and feeds us, he's the Luke that goes to all of your events, who gives you pie when you're upset, listens to me complain over coffee after he closes."

"Yeah?"

"I think… I know that if we get started, it's not gonna end. He'll be the last guy I date Rory."

Rory grinned. "You love him too," she said with confidence. Lorelai just looked at her unsure. "It's okay. It actually makes me feel better. I'd probably have to move in with Luke if you broke his heart."

"Where's the loyalty for the woman who gave you life?"

"With the man who keeps that life from ending with emaciation," Rory said flatly.

"Fair. You are my daughter."

"You didn't object to the other part though," Rory noted. "You love Luke too," she said with even more confidence.

"I do. I mean not like let's go to the court and say I do right this minute… but I do as in, I love him too."

"So you should be telling Luke this. Knowing the gossip, I bet he's at the diner right now."

"Are you kicking me out so that pretty boy can come back?"

"Go," she said not entertaining the line of questioning.

"Maybe stop by Taylor's and grab protection. I'm not gonna wait up."

As Rory was handing Lorelai her purse and keys and pushing her out the door, she gave her daughter one last out. "Are you sure you're ok with this hon?"

"Mom, it's Luke. You love each other. Go tell him. And if you do anything slutty, don't tell me."

Lorelai grinned and was out the door.

* * *

oOo

She was too nervous to drive her Wrangler so she headed out in the brisk evening air. Her mind was swirling with thoughts, hopes, fears and excitement. She didn't realize that with each new thought, her speed was increasing. She was at a near jog when she reached the corner of Doose's market. She stopped cold in her tracks and looked up to see that the apartment light was on.

She tossed rocks at the window, asking Repunzel to let down her long hair. The old woman who lived above Doose's peered out and told her to keep it down just as Luke opened his window in realization. He'd set down his beer on the table and ceased his wild pacing through the kitchen living area to look down and see the reason for his angst.

"Lorelai? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you from the tower. Let down your hair."

The old woman shouted her displeasure and Luke told her to shove it. Normally he'd be cordial but he was a mess at the moment trying to piece his brain together.

"I'm coming down. I'll let you in, hold on," he shouted.

Lorelai waited impatiently at the door until she saw Luke walk up and then suddenly she felt the desire to turn tail and run. Her feet seemed to weigh a thousand pounds though and her lungs could barely take in air so she wasn't confident in her ability to flee.

When the latch clicked and he opened the door, Luke expected the same outgoing Lorelai that had not 4 minutes earlier thrown pebbles at his window calling him Repunzel. Instead, her face had paled and she stood before him unable to look above his chest or make a step forward. Realizing this, he put his hand on her shoulder and gently nudged her inside.

"I can make you coffee if you'd like," he offered lamely.

"Coffee…" the word alone seemed to jolt her back into reality and what she was doing. She shook her head to clear the confusion. "Oh, no. Thank you. Can we go upstairs and talk?"

"Lorelai, it's fine. I get it if you don't want to…"

"Luke, I just want to talk. I don't want to do it down here. I feel like any minute Kirk, Ms. Patty and Babette will be glued to these damn windows," Lorelai said with her eyes and her words pleading.

"Good point. Let's go." Luke led her up the stairwell, taking the steps two by two to allow her space. Well, truthfully, it was to allow him space; the woman's mere presence had always shot electricity through his entire body. He opened the door and motioned her in, closing it behind him and locking it just in case Kirk really did make an appearance.

Lorelai turned on her heal and did an about face just in front of the couch but made no move to sit. "Luke," she began and mentally kicked herself for the waver in her voice.

"Lorelai, I said it's ok. I'm fine if you don't want to do this." Luke bowed his head. The disappointment and sheepishness on his face emboldened her. It was encouraging to see that he cared for her so much he was willing to sacrifice his happiness for her comfort. It let her know that what everyone, including her mother, had said about his love for her was true.

She slowly closed the gap between them, light dancing in her eyes. As he saw her feet and felt her closeness, Luke swallowed and found the courage to look at her. He saw a smirk stretch across her face, causing the light in her eyes to run wild. When she could feel his shallow breath, she stopped, raised her hands around his neck and laced them. "I DO want to do this. I really do," she whispered in a low seductive tone.

He started to whisper her name, but she caught the words in her mouth as she pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. This time, neither of them hesitated to react or deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced as though choreographed over 5 years of practice. Luke's hands were everywhere. First they were both at her waist, then one inched up under her top while the other moved to the back of her neck massaging her scalp lazily with the thick raven hair combing through his fingers. The hand up her blouse providing skin to skin contact made her pull herself closer into his body, but it wasn't enough.

"More, I need more," she panted as they pulled apart for air. He was just as hungry and wasn't willing to lose the contact. So he peppered her jaw and neck with kisses all the way to her collar bone and moved his way back up to her ear.

"Lorelai," he muttered between kisses. "God, Lorelai," he panted.

Lorelai responded by slipping her hands under his flannel and tugging up his undershirt, successfully freeing it. She lightly glided her fingertips across his waist and slowly inched upwards, taking his shirts with her. He pulled back to look at her, try to decipher if this was really happening. She gave him no time to doubt as she promptly kissed him, lunging into him knowing he'd catch her. The urgency in her kiss reached her hands and she pulled the shirts up harder and faster, breaking lip contact only to pull them over his head. "Need to feel you," she explained as she removed them.

Her words prompted Luke to also remove her blouse. His breath caught in his throat as he stepped back and reveled in the sight of her black bra with lacey pink adorations. She stood there almost modeling for him, soaking in his desire until it charged her enough to pounce. She didn't go for his lips this time; she went for his taut chest. She planted soft kisses and twisted his nipples between her fingers. "Lorelai," he groaned with pleasure.

"You're pretty."

Her words made him think for a moment with a part other than the one right below the waist of his pants that her hands had trailed down to. He pulled back, leaving her feeling cold. "Lorelai, I don't just want to have sex with you."

"But you do want to have sex with me right? Because that would make this," she gestured to her topless state and then to him, "very awkward."

"Lorelai," he admonished. "I'm serious. If sex is all you want from me, then we should stop."

"Luke," she said locking his eyes. "You're way too important to me and to Rory for me to just use you for sex. I don't know if you noticed, but I don't have trouble getting men if I want them. That isn't what this is."

Luke's stomach sank at the thought of Lorelai with any other man. Seeing that Max guy really enraged him. "Then why now? I mean, sure I kissed you this time, but you knew how I feel about you."

Lorelai gave him an indignant look. "No, Luke, I didn't. You expect me to read your mind?"

"Come on, Lorelai. You're not that naïve. Everyone in town sees it. I know one of those gossips has had to tell you, they've probably all told you thousands of times."

"But you didn't tell me," she quipped.

"I did things. I showed you I cared. I've always been there for you, there for Rory."

"So you're only there for us, doing nice things because you wanted me?" she both asked and accused.

"Of course not! I care about you and about Rory and that's why I did them. I guess I just hoped you'd see me. I thought I was sending signals with my actions," he admitted gruffly.

"So did I Luke!" she yelled. "I told you about the Chilton dad and you did nothing! I flirt, I give you openings. You never take them! I didn't want to wait forever," she confessed. "That's why I said yes to Max. Everyone always says it's me just ignoring that you want me, because I'm the loud one. But I need encouragement too, I needed to hear it from you."

"I'm sorry, Lorelai. I guess I just didn't think I had a chance. Then hearing you talk about him… it just set me off. It shouldn't have taken jealousy to ask you out."

Lorelai sighed and nodded her agreement. She looked around the room, taking in the scene and then turned back to him and let out a laugh.

"What?" Luke asked in a haze of confusion.

"We're half naked in your living room where not 5 minutes ago I was getting ready to take your pants off, but instead we're arguing about whether we could have done this sooner. Don't you see the irony?"

"Irony?"

"While arguing about how we've prolonged this moment, we're prolonging this moment. I don't want to wait anymore, Luke. I want you, all of you. I want to hold your hand," she reached and laced her fingers through his, then brought them up to kiss with her swollen lips. "I want to take you to bed." She moved backwards, guiding him to the twin bed she'd spotted in her earlier perusal. "I want to watch your fine ass from the door while you fix my bannister for the 100th time." She let go of his hand, stepped in closer to him and squeezed his ass tightly causing him to growl. "And I want to wear matching flannel-patterned tracksuits while you make me pie and coffee every day."

"You've thought about this?" he asked in surprise as he drank in her words.

"Of course I have," she said holding back the part she told Rory about how she loved him. He could see it and was about to press her when she added, "Right now though, I just want to feel you. I want you to hold me, touch me, feel me. I need you."

Luke finally acted with the gusto that Lorelai needed. He didn't hesitate even one iota. He used his lips and his hands to answer any question she might have. He lowered her to the bed and finished the task of undressing her, laying hot kisses on any part of her body where he removed clothing starting with her breasts, kissing the mounds all over, then suckling her firm peaks as she encouraged him with moans and squeals of pleasure.

"I need you Lorelai," he finally spoke as he removed her pants, dragging down the panties matching her bra as he went. "I need you in my bed, my arms, my whole life." He punctuated each affirmation with kisses to her inner thighs as he worked his way up to her heated arousal. She whimpered as he pressed a kiss to her outer lips "God, you drive me crazy."

"Mmm… Oh, Luke!" she cried as his tongue plunged between her folds into her wet center. He used his hands to grab her ass and position her accordingly. The ease at which he did so shocked and awed her. He then traced letters with his tongue as he brought one hand to her soft, creamy stomach and used the thumb on the other to lightly trace circles around her clit. "God! Please, Luke. Please!" She begged and bucked up from the bed. He used his hand to steady her and press her back down as he continued his work.

"Perfect," he muttered, "You're perfect," he said as he adjusted and temporarily moved to unbutton his pants to relieve his straining erection.

"And you're pretty," she whispered as he dove into her once more. This time, his fingers slipped into her opening and wiggled right up to the top of her walls, hitting that special spot. She couldn't hold back anymore. She rode the waves of pleasure, her legs shaking, and just as she was about to come back down to earth, he stood and made quick work of removing the rest of his clothing and shoes. He looked at her for permission and to soak in the look of satisfaction she had. A smug smirk hit his face that he could make Lorelai Gilmore look like a noodle on his bed. "Pleased with yourself?" she teased and he just nodded.

Her smile was enough for him to know he could enter her but he wanted to witness it again first. So he resumed his position between her legs, knowing that the waves of her orgasm still had her quaking. He drank in her juices looking right up at her as she grabbed his head, pressing him into her heat. He hummed his pleasure as she bit her lip and looked down at him with amazement in this feeling. The vibrations of his hum made her throw her head back giving him a view of her peaked breasts rising and falling as she screamed with pleasure again.

This time, as the orgasm started, he stood quickly and positioned himself at her entrance, sinking into her warm, wet, walls. He held himself there for a moment as she screamed "Luke!" signaling him to continue, demanding he give her what she needed. He obliged slowly at first, but quickened the pace. Lorelai was not quiet about her pleasure and to her surprise, neither was Luke.

"Lorelai. God. Beautiful. Tight. Perfect." He said with each thrust, leaning in to claim her breasts in his hands and her lips to his. The orgasm not being complete had Lorelai completely on edge and every touch from him was setting her on fire. Luke was also nearly on the edge, feeling her quivering body, breathing in her purrs and moans, holding the gaze of her soft blue eyes.

Lorelai could see his struggle not to let go until she was completely there so she reached down to her own clit, pulled from his most recent lip lock, then looked him in the eyes and demanded, "Cum for me Luke." Her permission followed by her screams as she fell over the edge brought him with her. He pulsed into her hard and hot. As he emptied into her, depleting himself, she leaned up kissing his neck, lazily teasing her fingers through the curls at the base of his hair. She muttered something unintelligible into his collarbone as he collapsed onto her.

Luke rolled over, took a few heaving breaths as he squished her into him. He played with her hair as he laid it on her chest. "What did you say?"

"What?"

"I thought you said something a minute ago. Didn't hear you."

Lorelai blushed. "Um, never mind. I didn't realize I said that out loud."

"Lorelai, we're naked. I think you can tell me whatever it was you were thinking."

She played with the hair on his chest and kissed it. "You have a tattoo," she tried to change the subject."

"Lorelai," he responded.

"Gosh, you and Rory. You both totally have that tone down that says 'you're not escaping this subject.'"

"Lorelai," he said in the same tone.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you but you're going to think I'm nuts."

"I already think your nuts. Tell me," he urged gently.

"I love you, Luke. That's what I said. I came here because I was talking to Rory and freaking out. Not freaking out because I didn't want this, but because I do- so much. I thought about you, about us, and I came to the conclusion that you're it Luke. I realized starting this means that there's no end to it." She took a deep breath not daring to lift her head to him. "You and me, we're not just a thing. You're important. When we were arguing earlier, I didn't want to say it. I don't even want to say it now because I'm saying I love you and we haven't even been on a date yet."

It was Luke's turn to laugh at the situation.

"What? I bear my soul to you and you laugh," she accused and got the nerve to look up at his dark blue eyes and that smirk he had on earlier.

"I'm laughing because you think it's too soon. It's been 5 years, possibly the longest running foreplay ever. Luke slid away from her leaving her longing for his warmth. He reached to the floor and pulled his wallet from his discarded jeans. He pulled out a worn slip of paper. "Lorelai, this thing we're doing, you and me, I want you to know I'm in. I'm all in." He handed her the paper.

"You will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she'll go away," Lorelai read aloud.

"You gave that to me the first time we met. From the very beginning you wouldn't let me ignore you. You told me to keep it and it would bring me luck."

"Well you did just get Lucky," she giggled. "You really kept this in your wallet for-"

"5 years."

"5 Years. You kept this in your wallet for 5 years." Luke nodded and kissed her forehead. "Wow," she smiled.

"I love you too," he told her, planting a kiss to her lips.


	5. Two Parties and a Party for Two- S1 E6

_Annie, thanks for the permission to be smutty :). I guess I've just been apologizing because community guidelines might find me a little Ma but every time I write an episode of this, it just comes out._

 _I write these as and after watching the episodes on Netflix to find ways to add them in. So far a couple episodes didn't involve Luke so I didn't feel a need to add him._

* * *

"Rory's not here yet," Luke said glancing up at Lorelai as if he'd just noticed she was walking inform the bell ringing. Truth was, he saw her across the street getting out of her jeep. It was her usual arrival time and he couldn't help but keep his eyes peeled for her.

"Okay well you'll have to entertain me until she arrives. Dance burger boy," Lorelai demanded as she seated herself on a stool carefully placing a clothing bag next to her.

"Will you go out with me?" Luke asked with no emotion.

"What?!"

"Just looking for something to shut you up," he replied dryly to her shock. He mentally kicked himself for blurting it out even as a joke. He'd meant it to shock her, but seeing her reaction disappointed him.

"You know very well pie and coffee is how you shut me up."

"Well I'd like to find ways that don't cost me any money."

"Well if I say yes to the date, then you'll have to buy me dinner along with pie and coffee, so that's even more expensive."

"With the way you eat, it certainly would. That's why I was only kidding."

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly. "Don't fat shame me and there are no take backs."

"No?" Luke asked with one eyebrow raised and his voice lowered an octave. He was trying to figure out how far she was going to take this flirtation.

"Of course not."

"So then I just have to wait for your answer."

"Yes," she smirked.

"Well?" he said expectantly still unable to read her face.

"I think I'm going to leave you in suspense."

"God you're a lot of work. The offer's expired. I might not be able to take it back according to Lorelai Gilmore's fictional rules, but I can toss it out because you took too long!" he said striking the right balance of agitated and amused to keep Lorelai from recognizing his disappointment in her non-answer.

"Now, now. Be nice to me or I'm not inviting you to Rory Gilmore's birthday celebration this Saturday."

"You don't have to ask me, you know." he said barely hiding the pleasure of being invited behind a sheepish smile.

"I know but I would like you to come."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see."

"7 o'clock. Don't be late," Lorelai stated as the door rang and Rory entered.

Lorelai met her at their usual table but chanced a glance back at Luke as she thought about the fact that he'd asked her out. _Did he really mean it? No, he couldn't. It was all a part of our normal, friendly banter. Only, it was more flirty than friendly, but we flirt. At least I flirt; he usually just blushes or groans and walks away. This is weird. He never starts the flirty part of the evening, that's my job._

She brushed the thoughts from her mind and informed Rory of her day with her mother, too distracted by Luke's question to notice her distraught look.

* * *

oOo

Lorelai's mother's party for Rory had successfully distracted her from those six words coming from Luke's supple red lips.

That is until the Saturday party was well in swing. They were already at cake and though he'd made it awkward with his innocent question, she still wanted him there. But Luke wasn't. So she put on her best comedic face and started to make a speech when the door rang. _Please be Luke._ She didn't even have time to admonish herself for the hope behind the thought as she cracked a smart remark to whomever was on the other side. She tried and was successful at looking more surprised by her parents than disappointed that it wasn't Luke.

10 minutes later, just after she'd settled her parents in, Sookie informed her of the ice crisis. She was preparing to leave when the one person she'd been thinking about all night came bearing the exact thing she needed.

Her hug and thank you was more exuberant and intimate than it needed to be. He was her Aragorn, her Lancelot, her Jake Ryan, and her Dick Avery. He was all of them and more. She was finding it harder to pretend it wasn't innocent flirtation to herself let alone the townspeople who so constantly paired them in their rumors and suggestions.

His slight embrace wasn't enough for her because of the two ice bags she wished he'd dropped to hold her back properly and possibly indulge her in a sweet kiss. Still, she got to feel his muscular neck, drink in the scent of coffee, hamburgers, some kind of aftershave that made him smell faintly of a car freshener, and seduction.

Maybe the seduction part was in her head because she'd been daydreaming about him this week, especially as she tailored the godawful dresses her mother purchased for the first party. She was dangerously alone with her thoughts and Macy, Janis, or even the Bangles couldn't seem to move her thoughts that day.

She sighed and put on a big smile during her verbal thanks as she pulled away and felt his flexing biceps and forearms holding up the ice without much strain. She slowly pulled away, trying to memorize the feel, for later. She wanted to think about the other uses for those muscles when she went to bed tonight. She didn't even notice her father observing the exchange as he was on his way to take refuge on the porch swing.

To avoid embarrassing her, he instead decided to head upstairs to her room. As Lorelai turned back, she noticed and followed him up.

* * *

oOo

She noticed him looking at her blanket in her bedroom.

"I made that."

"Oh?"

"From Rory's old baby clothes."

"I didn't know you could sew."

"Yeah, when I left home, I learned so I could make Rory baby clothes out of my old shirts and some donations from the town."

"I see. They are quite the assortment of characters, I noticed," Richard said as deflection, trying to brush off the sadness he felt at not knowing half the stories they told as well as the fact that his daughter struggled so hard to provide for her because they'd pushed her away.

"Yeah, they are, they're good people," she replied taking a seat at the end of her bed.

"That Patricia," he said trying to shake off the goosebumps he felt from being hit on by someone not his wife right in front of her.

"Oh, she's harmless- more an ogler than a threat."

"And that man in the ball cap, with the ice."

"Luke?"

"Yes, how long have you been seeing him?"

"I am not dating Luke, we're just friends. He runs the diner."

"Mmmhhmm," Richard replied as he gave her a knowing look.

"Dad, we're just friends I swear. He keeps me in coffee, nothing else," she emphasized nothing else to try to be clear. Although she'd recently started considering him, she wasn't ready to share that with her dad.

"He seems to like you."

"Aaannnd you're judging this by what?" she asked.

"The way he looked at you." Richard's eyes twinkled at her. Lorelai shifted a little, noticing how right Ms. Patty was about his height and feeling like a kid again.

"Which was how?"

"Like you were about to give him a lap dance." Richard's smirk was now a full blown smile.

Lorelai giggled as she shifted more. "Dad, he did not look at me like that," she protested weakly again.

"You're pleased, you smiled. You're pleased that the diner man looks at you like a porterhouse steak."

Lorelai giggled more. "I'm smiling because you're crazy and that's what you do to crazy people to keep them calm."

Richard, never the type to lose or back down didn't cease his insistence of what he'd noticed. Now that he had her back, all he wanted was for her to be happy and it was obvious to him that this man made his daughter and granddaughter happy. To give Lorelai nothing else to say, he simply imparted a bit of wisdom as he walked towards the door. "It's obvious there's something there Lorelai. I know I come off as a strong man, but it was your mother who made the first move on me. I'd otherwise be married to a very different woman and not nearly as happy with that choice. For all your mother's etiquette and upbringing, you'd never expect her to color outside the lines, but she saw what was in front of her and she left her comfort zone to obtain it."

Lorelai was stunned at the admission and the advice, or anecdote, whatever. Her mouth was agape and she didn't notice her father lift up a magazine from her night stand until he asked her if he could borrow the literature. She nodded and sat there for a moment gripping Rory's blanket, thinking on what her dad just said. If her mother had said it, she might avoid doing anything with Luke for another 6 months to a year out of spite, but the one her dad used, the way he seemed to genuinely care at that moment, it made her think.

* * *

oOo

Lorelai and Sookie were cleaning up as she noticed Rory with Dean out the window. The sight jostled her. _Even my daughter has a better love life._ _God that's pathetic that I even thought that. Why didn't she tell me? I'm snooping on my kid. Sure it's not on purpose but I have to get out of here._

"Hey Sook, can you tell Rory I'm going for a walk? I'm just feeling a little claustrophobic and woozy. Need some air."

"Oh sure, no problemo" Sookie giggled enthusiastically.

Lorelai donned her coat, both knowing and not knowing where she was headed

* * *

oOo

She walked up to the diner not expecting to see Luke and surprised to find he was lifting chairs preparing to mop the floors with the bucket prepared next to the counter.

She went to the door, excited by the sight of him. She jiggled the knob finding it was locked and then decided to knock. She smiled when she saw Luke jump up startled by the noise.

"Lorelai? What're you doing here? It's late. Shouldn't you be with Rory or in bed?" He went back to flipping chairs and she stood just barely inside closing the door.

"I uh, I saw Rory with a boy and it freaked me out, so I took a walk."

"Oh," Luke nodded in understanding. "Do you want me to scare him? Because I will; I know I can scare him away from her."

Lorelai smiled at how dependably defensive of Rory he was. "No, Luke. She's 16, it's normal. I just, I don't know. She didn't tell me about it. We talk about everything and she didn't tell me. I can't help but think it's because I wigged out before. But also, I had to get out of there because I was kind of jealous," she admitted sheepishly.

"Jealous of a 16 year old? Why?" Luke asked.

Lorelai couldn't help but think of her dad's words, telling her to go for what she wanted. If she was ever going to have courage enough, now was the time.

"Jealous because she's going for the boy she likes and I can't even seem to get past the flirting phase with the guy I like."

"Oh, well I'm sure he'd be an idiot not to go for you," Luke replied as he flipped the last chair, casting a glance at the mop bucket. He tried to hide his sadness that Lorelai was interested in someone.

Lorelai smiled- amused that he didn't get who she was referring to. "Yeah, he's got this habit of smirking at me," she started to walk forward very slowly. "I know he watches me when I walk away and when I walk towards him," Luke looked more directly at her noticing the shift in her demeanor and the twinkle in her eyes. He couldn't help but notice her every curve from her shoulders down to her long legs because of the slow, seductive walk she was putting on though there were only a few paces away now. "You know, he even had the audacity to ask me out and take it back the other day. Maddening I tell you."

Lorelai now had one hand on the collar of his flannel, gliding down to the first closed button and drawing him near. Luke swallowed hard, unsure if this was one of his dreams at this point. As if to answer him, Lorelai added, "This is it Luke, I'm putting myself out there for you right now. Are you going to catch me?"

Before she even got to the word 'to' Luke was leaning in. He waited for her to finish though, drinking in her soft blue eyes as she bared her soul to him. His luscious red lips met her soft pink ones as Luke's arms simultaneously wrapped around her waist, drawing her in with the same flex she'd felt earlier- finally returning the embrace she desired earlier in the evening. Her hand that was tracing his flanned was crushed flatly to his chest and her other hand instinctively found the back of his neck to leverage herself into the kiss as deeply as he'd allow.

They parted quickly, but the kiss was still deep and passionate enough to make Lorelai stumble backwards as if coming back down to earth. He kept his hands on her hips partly to steady her and partially because he didn't want to lose contact. She absently touched her fingers to her lips as a sort of blanket for the nakedness they felt now that his lips were gone.

"The guy who took back his date invitation really was an idiot. I bet he's kicking himself right now."

"He should try again, I'm sure he'll have better luck this time."

"Lorelai?" There was a pleading undertone in his voice.

"Yes?" she said encouragingly, raising one hand to his heart to feel it racing beneath her palm as she'd suspected. Her touch and her tone had the desired effect and steadied him, helping to ground him as well.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

"Why Luke Danes," Lorelai affected a southern accent, making them both smile. "It would be my pleasure to accompany you. When should I expect your call?" she mock fanned herself and batted her lashes in expectation of a response.

"How about we just go out tomorrow afternoon? I had the diner already covered with staff because I was planning to go spend some time alone but I'd much rather spend it with you." His last statement came an octave lower sending shivers up her spine.

"Mmm… I could swing that. I'm morning shift because Michel has some singles cycling group on Sundays. I'm off at 2 so meet me at my place at 4?"

"See you at 4:30 then?"

"Let's say 4 for my own brain but you know to give me the courtesy 15 minutes."

"Good," Luke said pulling her in more tightly so their middles touched. Her head was tilted back surveying his eyes, memorizing the look of desire in them. It was intoxicating and she didn't know how much longer she could tolerate it before her legs turned to mush but she also couldn't look away.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being every Disney prince wrapped in one and with a knack for actually fixing things," she pressed her hips into him, wiggling from side to side as her self-control started buckling.

"Mmm," he growled, leaning into her for a kiss with heavy-lidded eyes. "You're going to have to stop that if you want to make it home to Rory tonight," he warned.

"She's 16, she'll be fine," Lorelai tried to defend knowing she didn't really want to leave her daughter alone at night and that Luke wouldn't let her do it on account of him.

Luke surprised her by moving his hands down the curve of her ass until it's weight was supported by his large palms an splayed fingers then squeezing it, pulling her tight enough to feel his semi-erect cock. "I'm serious Lorelai. Your touch does this to me. I had to think of the last seven things Kirk did to annoy me to not embarrass myself when you hugged me earlier."

Lorelai lunged into him, backing him up past the curtain to the back and his apartment where she pinned him against the wall. She discarded her jacket on the stairs hastily so she could feel him. Luke quickly turned the tables and had her pinned. Using his hold on her bottom, he leveraged her up so that his straining cock was now in perfect position to enter her if it weren't for each of their denim pants. Lorelai wrapped her legs around his thighs, twisted through his calves as her tongue was busy discovering his mouth. He obviously hadn't eaten the onion dip from what she could taste. But he did have cake, making him taste sweeter than she expected. _Cake. Rory's cake. Damnit._ She turned her head as there was no space for her to pull back.

Luke wasn't discouraged, he was well lost in her and moved his lips in other directions. For a moment, as his lips kissed near her ear, his hot breath tickled her skin and brought a chill from his wet kisses, she forgot why she pulled back. She let out a whimper of satisfaction as he held her so perfectly and kissed her so greedily. Finally, she came to, remembering her resolve, reluctantly. "Luke," she half moaned with pleasure and half stated to get him to look at her.

His eyes met hers and he knew now was not the time as he could see her trying to carefully tell him without it coming out like a rejection. "I know," he assured her kissing her forehead and hairline as he swiped her hair. "Do you have to go right now?" he asked while planting her back down on the ground but still firmly keeping her pinned to the wall.

Lorelai let out a relieved breath at his understanding. He knew her so well and that was so sexy. "I have a few minutes. I've only been gone a little while," she smirked as she moved her hand from his neck to cradle his cheek. "Dance burger boy," she said playfully.

To her surprise, Luke led her from the wall, placed their hands in waltzing position, and started swaying without music, "Only with you, Lorelai," he responded as he led her in small circles. She laid her head heavily on his shoulder. It seemed like forever and only a moment when he finally stopped them. "I will walk you home," he stated firmly so there'd be no debate. He picked up her jacket and handed it to her.

* * *

oOo

On the walk home, they were comfortably quiet, both with stupid grins on their faces and stealing glances at each other. The grins turned to laughter as they both caught each other peaking.

"So how many Kirk things did you have to think of to settle Luke Jr.?"

"Oh, I had to pull out the big guns. I thought of Taylor, and after 8 of those, I thought of joint Kirk-Taylor escapades."

"Better than a cold shower."

"Oh, not really. I'm still going to have to, um… handle it, when I get home," he blushed.

Lorelai reveled in it and got a wicked grin when she instantly thought of the perfect reply, "Me too," she said enthusiastically as they reached the steps of her porch. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to have to think about your lips so close yet so far from my hard nipples, your tongue in my mouth and how I kept wishing it was on my other lips, your hard cock and how close I was to coming just from the friction above our jeans. Yes, I'm going to have to handle myself tonight."

"Geez, Lorelai," Luke moaned feeling his arousal return. "Rory's probably not 10 feet away on the other side of that window," he said pointing accordingly.

"And I'm whispering, she doesn't have dog ears," she justified still not leaning back from where she was, nibbling his earlobe and reaching her hands to trace the waistband of his Levi's. Suddenly, to Luke's chagrin, she pulled back. "So tomorrow?" she asked for confirmation as the grin playing on her face made her eyes sparkle even in the dark.

"Tomorrow," he nodded and walked away without kissing her. He just couldn't right then.

Lorelai walked into the house dazed with satisfaction across her face. To her surprise, she found Rory on the couch, still clothed and woke her just enough to tuck her in.

* * *

oOo

Lorelai got showered and was about to ready for bed but was wide awake with excitement despite having to work in the morning. She glanced at her cellphonewhile still in her towel. and before giving it too much thought, dialed Luke's apartment. He answered after only 3 rings.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Are you um… did you already take care of it?" she asked in a clandestine tone and took a seat on the bed.

"Lorelai?" he said in recognition and excitement. "You mean um…?"

"The dead bodies…. Yes I mean that."

"Honestly, I was just working on it. You gave me some visuals I hadn't thought of. Never thought I'd be a star in you… taking care of it," he replied shyly.

"Oh, well I was actually about to use some of the ideas you gave me right now. I just got out of the shower and I wanted to hear your sexy voice one last time tonight."

"Sexy?"

"Yes… in a lumberjack, manly man way, your voice is very sexy. It already has my nipples hard," she said seductively as she pulled off her towel and adjusted herself into a comfortable position, waiting for him to take the bait.

"Lorelai," he responded a little shocked and a lot turned on by this unexpected twist to an already twisty evening. Then he realized, _shower._ "Are you calling me while naked?"

"Well I didn't shower in my clothes and my towel is on the floor. But technically I'm in my birthday suit."

"Oh, God," he said as he took the phone to his bed.

"What are you wearing?"

"Um, my boxers and a t-shirt."

"Oh, that's a shame, I'm all naked with my fingers rubbing my nipples and you're still basically dressed."

"It's cold," he defended but removed his clothes as he did. "There, I'm in the same state as you."

"Good. It's nice to know that even over the phone I have some influence over you."

"Well telling me your naked is like when you ask me something when you wear that black skirt."

"The flippy one? Yeah, I noticed, that's why I wear it more often. I like knowing you're watching me walk away."

Luke groaned but moved on. "So, you're not wearing anything?"

"Just a smile and my bright blue eyes."

"And you're just laying there, naked, talking to me?"

"Well not just that. My hands trailed from my nipples to between my legs."

"God, Lorelai," he whimpered.

"I take it your hand is in the equivalent region of your body?"

"Yes," he confessed. "Tell me more."

"More of what I'm doing or more of what I'm thinking?"

"Both."

"Well I'm thinking about you naked, trying to remember how your hard cock felt against me earlier and how it would feel without restriction." She heard Luke moan, spurring her on. "I'm rubbing my clit, thinking about your strong hands and how easily you could pin me against a wall, pull me up and slide into me the way my fingers are sliding into… ohh.." Lorelai tipped her head back and moaned as she felt the sensation of her fingers.

"Lorelai," Luke whispered then groaned his own satisfaction. "God you make me crazy."

"It's cause I'm crazy about you… I want you Luu-Ke," she said as her fingers hit the right spot inside her warm, wet walls. "I want you to look at me like a porterhouse steak, kiss me from my lips to my thighs, and fuck me… hard." She heard him grunt again. "I want you to want me."

"Oh, I want you. Always. Always want you."

"Say my name again," she demanded as she was close.

"Lorelai, oh Lorelai, God I want you Lorelai," he complied as his own orgasm was close. Then he heard her squeals and it finished him off along with her as they both let out each other's names.

"Wow," Lorelai said after a pause.

"Yeah… wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"But it was good?" she said with a satisfied smile.

"So good."

"Tomorrow will be better," she promised.

"I'm going to hang up before you make me have to start over crazy woman."

"Night Burger Boy,"


	6. Kiss and Tell and More

**A/N: Now with unapologetic smut. Longest chapter I've written of anything. A lot of dialogue borrowed from the original episode. Read, Comment, PM me, suggest. If there's an episode you'd like to see me do on here, I'd be willing to go out of order for it- feel free even, if you want to see a specific thing happen in said episode. It turns out, it didn't take that much cajoling for me to just give into my dirty side.**

* * *

 _Kiss and Tell S1 E7_

"One of us is going to have to do laundry tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I've been of underwear for days."

"So right now under your skirt you're wearing-"

"Not underwear."

"Mom!"

"It's kind of nice actually- breezy."

"My role model, ladies and gentleman."

"How come you haven't run out yet?"

"I must have more underwear than you?"

"That's not true. You have less. Have you been doing laundry without me?"

"No."

"Rory."

"Okay- one load."

The Gilmore girls continued to banter along their morning trek to Luke's until they hit the door. Used to Luke's immediate service for them specifically, they were impatient at the delay caused by another one of Taylor and Luke's arguments. This time there were pilgrim salt shakers to contend with and Luke's moral opposition to what was done to the Native Americans in order to obtain the land fueled his fire.

But there was one thing that the women spouted that grabbed his attention, if only for a second.

"Hey, my mom's not wearing any underwear!" Rory shouted.

"Rory," Lorelai admonished her and gave her a look.

"Well it's true," she defended.

That moment distracted them both from seeing Luke take a gulp with all words caught in his throat for a moment, his eyes widening and his internal conflict not to look at the blue eyed damsels.

Lorelai went behind the counter herself to retrieve the muffin as Luke tried to resume his shouting match with Taylor. He caught a glimpse of her invading his space from the corner of his eye and went to hand her the tongs, warning her not to use her hands. As she retrieved the muffin he watched, only slightly registering Taylor's continued protest. He forgot to move away as she twirled back to get her coffee and his hand brushed lightly on the back of her skirt.

No panty line. She was behind his counter wearing no underwear.

This new piece of information sent vivid memories of fantasies and dreams rushing to the forefront of his mind so much so that he caved to Taylor. "Fine, I'll take the pilgrims. Just get out of here, now, before I change my mind." His voice failed to come off as harshly as he wanted it to but Taylor complied and left with a smug look on his face.

Stunned by this, Rory and Lorelai both turned to him with jaws agape.

"So you're finally going to join in the town spirit?" Rory inquired.

"Quick, Rory, get an ambulance, he must have a fever," Lorelai mocked. She stepped closer to him, put the back of her hand on his forehead and nodded as though she were preparing a diagnosis. "Yep, he's officially come down with a case of 'Grinch-itis'" she made up. "His heart has grown three sizes."

Her contact was killing him. He wanted to pull her in, grab her ass, and kiss her deeply. Or bend her over the counter like in one of his favorite fantasies, spread her legs, raise her skirt and plow into her while she screamed his name. Instead he swatted her away, using the last bit of self-control he had and hoping they'd leave soon.

Thankfully, they did.

He counted the cash, "What? No tip?" he shouted at their exit with a fake scowl.

"Here's one… Serve your customers!" Lorelai retorted.

"Here's another, don't sit on any cold benches!" he shot back. Cold. He needed cold. It was November but now he needed a cold shower. He told Caesar he'd be right back and then went up to do just that.

He let the water flow over his taught body as he mused about what she wasn't wearing. That was now his new favorite outfit of hers by far. He wondered if she knew what she did to him.

* * *

oOo

The next day, Luke was being hounded by all the locals about one decoration or another. Taylor's small success gave him the idea that a full on assault by individuals would get more decorations into the diner. So when Lorelai came through and wasn't listening to his offer of coffee as she so enthusiastically did every other day he freaked.

"Aw, Come on! Are you mad at me too? I mean a man can't choose if he wants a picture of a fat, stupid bird on his wall? That's the reason why the damn pilgrims came here in the first place!"

Lorelai inhaled as she took her eyes from the window staring out at Rory and replied calmly, "Luke, I wasn't snubbing you, I didn't hear you. And now I'm concerned about you."

"Sorry, I'm Just, uh, feeling a little persecuted lately," he explained. "Coffee?"

"Please," she said with her usual enthusiasm and a bit of agitation as he obliged her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Why thank you."

"I just meant you look concerned."

"I'm preoccupied."

"You look concerned."

"Well, I'm not."

"Fine, you just look it."

"Hey, you know some streamers would look so great in here," she deflected with an affected tone at his pushiness.

"Okay, I'm done," he said walking away.

"Thank you," she replied returning her gaze to where Rory, who'd been kissed and hadn't told her, should be. But just then, Rory entered and sat down.

They gabbed for a moment but Rory had to get back because they were a pilgrim down. Lorelai couldn't manage to get her daughter to fess up and it worried her… concerned her as Luke said.

Luke watched Rory leave quickly and came back with his usual banter, it usually cheered her up, and he also cheered up at her presence and their easy conversation.

"Not gonna say you look concerned," he said with a raised brow.

"Not gonna say how good you'd look dressed up as someone from 'The Crucible.'"

"Good how?" he smirked. Ever since Richard's hospital stay, he enjoyed throwing that line in there. It had the desired effect.

She looked up at him, away from the window, and lightly tapped his arm in protest. He could swear for a moment after touching him, she blushed. But she quickly recovered her senses and plastered her face back to the window, pretending to focus on what she was before. In truth, she was trying to get the image of his muscular arms from her mind.

* * *

oOo

That afternoon, Lorelai was stalking the tall bagboy from the aisle as he bagged groceries. She wasn't sure what information she hoped to gather- maybe why Rory would feel a need to hide him from her. Maybe it was a tattoo or a motorcycle, or a criminal record.

Luke happened upon her and startled her as she was putting a box of cereal on a shelf. All he said was 'hey' but she did an about face and practically landed in his arms. He reached out to steady her instinctively. As his hands reached her hips, he noted that he felt a panty line. _She must've done laundry,_ he thought. He made no move to release her as she asked, "Oh, Luke. What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" he replied, concerned that she was acting weird even for her.

"I asked you first," she responded breathily, heart still beating fast at the startle he gave her.

He reluctantly released her as he searched her eyes and answered her, "I'm out of cream."

"Yeah, uh, me too," she tried to brush him off.

"What are you starin' at?"

 _Damn you Luke, for knowing me too well,_ Lorelai silently cursed him. "Nothing. Don't look. Don't look."

"What is wrong with you?" Luke was really starting to feel concerned. But his concern was a little startled as she twisted him so he was parallel to the shelf and her body was mere inches from his. Her hands were on his collar as her blue eyes glimmered and looked in Dean's direction with curiosity.

"Rory got kissed," she finally explained, turning them again with her hands on his collar so that they were at the endcap at the back of the aisle in the store.

"What?"

"Rory had her first kiss, and that guy did it!" she pointed to him as she leaned past the endcap. Her eyes were now shooting daggers in the oblivious young man's direction as he bagged groceries.

"Ah," it clicked for Luke.

"Yeah," her voice lowered with judgement and a little anger.

"The new kid," Luke observed.

"Yup," she confirmed. "Oh, look at him. Look how smug he is," she scoffed.

"He's bagging groceries," he tilted his eyebrow and looked at her but she didn't turn to him. "It's hard to be smug bagging groceries." But she was too focused on her anger to hear him.

She hadn't realized that she still had one hand holding the flannel on his shirt until she released it to give her next dramatic statement. "Uh, look how he handled those lemons!" she proclaimed, ignoring how naked her hand seemed to feel all of a sudden.

"What are you talking about?"

"He threw them in the bag not tossed them or placed them. It was like they meant nothing to him," she said with agitation.

"They're lemons."

"They're symbolic."

"Okay, we need to get you out of here."

"No," she protested. "That Lothario over there has wormed his way into my daughter's heart and mouth and for that, he must die!" she declared enthusiastically. She made as if she was going to approach him but Luke restrained her shoulder, shooting a shiver up her spine. _Why does he keep touching me? Luke never touches me._

"Let's go."

"No!"

"You're not gonna kill the bagboy."

"Why not?" she asked jovially and with that flirtatious tone that always brought out his dry sense of humor.

"It's double coupon day, you'll bring down the whole town."

He then ushered her out and matched her tit for tat in a rant about how to handle the situation. When she reached a resolution he simply stated, "You've passed the need to talk to an actual person to talk to several minutes ago."

"Oh yeah, before the gelato stand."

"You're an amazing woman."

"Thank you for noticing," she flirted

"Can't help it, you're easy to notice," he flirted back.

"Yeah?" she asked more sheepishly than she intended. _Why am I so shy right now. It's just Luke._

"Yeah… especially when you're not wearing underwear." _Why did I go that far. Why can't I get the underwear thing out of my head._

"Noted," she said with renewed confidence returning at seeing him squirm from his own comment. "Although I don't know what that gets me if I still had to get my own muffins."

"You didn't combine it with the hair flip." _Why can't I shut up right now?_

"Ah, that's the secret; should've known."

They stood awkwardly for a second and then parted ways without much ado, both realizing they'd taken the flirtatious banter farther than normal.

* * *

oOo

That evening, Lorelai and Rory talked about the kiss and came to a semi-understanding. That is, until Lorelai blew it all to pieces over an invitation made when Rory went to the video store. Dean came out with Lorelai's Red Vines and she asked him to watch Willy Wonka. Thinking it was the same as a friend inviting the boy she likes over, she was jilted to find that it was more akin to her mother inviting a boy she liked over. As she gave Rory the options of uninviting him or dipping out, she cringed.

"If you uninvited him it'll look like I wigged out, and if you leave it looks like I had to have my mom arrange a date for me. I don't know what to do here."

"Calm down, we have options here. He has to come. I told him it was casual so what if I invite someone? We could invite Lane?"

"Lane can't come, her mother won't let her over to our house now that she knows Dean kissed me at the market."

"Ugh… I'd suggest Sookie but she'd definitely make it more embarrassing. How about I invite Luke?"

"You don't think that'll look too much like a double date? A double date with my mom? That's got to be worse than just having him over."

"Nah, Luke's just a friend. It gives the right casual vibe. I can go over now. I'm sure he loves Willy Wonka and endless amounts of candy both onscreen and in real life."

Rory sighed, "Okay, maybe that will work."

"Great, here, you take the candy and I'll see if Luke can make us a blueberry pie to eat when Violet turns violet."

Rory rolled her eyes, took the bags and headed home as Lorelai marched across the street to where Luke was wiping tables in a pretty empty diner.

* * *

oOo

"Luuukkkeee!" She called in her most innocently flirty voice. She didn't need to though, he could tell she was there even before she walked in.

"What now? Do you need help burying the bagboy's body?"

"Oh no, although you may need to dig a grave yet. Rory called me my mother and I think I might just die of disappointment."

"I don't know much about her, but from yours and Rory's stories, you are NOT your mother."

"Thanks. But I did something a little crazy and I kind of need you to help me fix it."

Luke groaned. "I'm not going to like this am I? You're not going to actually try to dress me up like the guy from the crucible are you?"

"No, I just need you to come eat Pizza with me and watch a movie."

"I don't really watch TV."

"It's not TV, it's a movie."

"Still," he insisted, "not my cup of tea. Why do you need me to do that anyway?"

"Because I invited Dean over thinking it would be cool, but apparently I accidentally set her up on a date and to make it not weird, Rory and I wanted you to come so it's as casual as I played it off."

"Lorelai!"

"I know, Luke! I screwed up. I tried so hard to be cool, I ended up being as uncool as I could get," she confessed. Seeing she was just a little ways from a yes, she stepped closer to him, put on her pout and touched his arm. "I need you, Luke," she said in a breathy pout, then moved her hand from his arm to flip her hair.

"Not fair with the hair flip," he protested but a small smirk was crossing his lips.

"You should know any information you arm me with is dangerous," she retorted with a sly smile. "So you'll do it?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Hmmm.." she considered aloud. A lightbulb struck. "I know, I won't wear any underwear."

"Lorelai!" Luke groaned. "You're playing dirty," he sighed. "I'll do it… but for Rory. Not because you won't be wearing underwear."

"Mmmhmm…" she grinned wickedly. "But you still don't want me wearing them, so I'm not gonna." At that moment they both had the same thought. _Why are you flirting so hard? Get control of yourself._

Lorelai was quickest to reply, remembering her futile request and knowing it would diffuse the moment sufficiently. "Also, we're watching Wonka so if you could bring blueberry pie, that'd be fantastic. Oh and pot roast!"

"I don't have blueberry pie."

"Can't you make one?"

"No. It takes much more time to make a pie than you think."

"What about the pot roast?"

"If I have some leftover tonight, I'll bring it, but why?"

"Because when violet eats the gum, it starts out tasting like pot roast."

"Right."

"And you can just bring whatever pie you do have left," she ordered. "It'll have to do this time. Next time, I'll give a day's notice."

Luke just groaned and Lorelai was out the door.

* * *

oOo

Lorelai and Rory were waiting. Neither Dean nor Luke had showed yet and it was 15 minutes past 7. They looked out the window to find that Babette had them both entangled in conversation.

Lorelai went out to rescue them both, sending Dean in first while she and Luke said goodbyes to Babette.

As they walked up the steps, Luke hoisted the bags to his waist to call attention to them, "I have apple pie and pot roast. Plus, I know you didn't ask but I figured you'd expect chili fries."

"You're a real angel, you know that?" Luke blushed at her compliment.

"It's no big deal. I'd have to throw the chili out tomorrow anyway."

"It is. This is a very big deal, my friend. You're the best."

Luke blushed, but quickly recovered as they entered.

* * *

oOo

"Sorry I'm late. I got here like 30 minutes ago," Dean offered.

"It's ok, Rory said."

Lorelai was just walking in behind her and added, "We'd believe you if you said you got here 3 hours ago."

"I was only there for 5 minutes and I needed a rescue too. Normally I can derail her, but she was very intent on bag-, um Dean," Luke confessed, almost calling Dean bagboy which surely would have gotten Rory's disapproval.

"It's ok Lukey, you tried. And you brought pie."

"Pie!" Rory exclaimed claiming the bags as the doorbell rang.

"Rory, why don't you give Dean the tour. Luke and I will get the Pizza."

Surprisingly, it was Sookie at the door. At first, she'd come to see Dean but the shock of seeing Luke derailed her earlier intentions.

"Hey Lorelai, can we talk outside for a minute?" she asked throwing whatever it was she'd made into Luke's arms and dragging her friend to the porch.

* * *

oOo

'Ow, Sookie. What the…?"

"You're on a double date with Luke?! Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

"Maybe because I thought you'd try to pull my arm off and I was right," she suggested dryly as she nursed her sore arm.

"Oh! This is so exciting you're on a date with Luke!"

"Shhh… Sookie, he's just doing me a favor. I didn't say we were on a date."

"Right," her friend said suspiciously. "But you didn't deny it either."

Lorelai blushed. "Luke and I are just friends. Sure, we flirt, but that's all it is, friendly banter and flirting. There's NOTHING going on," she insisted.

"Right, right. If you say so. I'm gonna go. Remember- no glove, no love."

Lorelai was unaware that Luke heard the whole thing because he was still awkwardly in the foyer holding the dessert. But as he noticed her holding the door handle, he rushed to the livingroom and set Sookie's offering on the table. _Just Friends- you're such a putz, Danes._

* * *

oOo

The pizza really did come and they all settled into the movie. Friendly banter was exchanged by everyone but Luke who was oddly quiet, until they got to talking about secrets.

"Oh I have one," Rory offered, "Luke had a Molly Ringwald poster above his bed in his bedroom in high school."

Luke groaned. "That would be me to go after unattainable women," he muttered. Only Lorelai actually caught what he said.

They settled back into the movie due to Luke's obvious killjoy mood for the game. A few minutes later, Lorelai offered to make more popcorn, and used it as an excuse to bring Luke with her so she could ascertain why he was in such a mood all of the sudden.

"Bring the spray cheese," Rory called out.

She busied herself setting the popcorn in the microwave, then after pressing start, she turned around, pressing her palms to the counter and leaning back. "Luke, what's the problem?"

"No problem, _buddy_ ," he remarked with a bitter tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It means nothing, Lorelai. Nothing we ever say to each other ever means anything. I'm just here for your personal amusement. You might as well consider me your personal party clown."

"Luke, you didn't have to say yes. I wouldn't have been mad," she offered, thinking that her inviting him was the problem.

"No, it's fine, it's what _friends_ do."

"Luke-"

"I thought. Never mind. I was an idiot. I should go."

Lorelai suddenly realized. "You heard what I told Sookie to placate her," she acknowledged softly.

"Yeah, but it's my own damn fault. I should have known you were just messing with me. I should have known the underwear bit was just that… a bit."

Lorelai was trying to catch up her mind with what he was saying. She had a million autopilot comments and movie references but she had to actually consider what he was saying. _It wasn't just me. Damn it, Sookie was right. How do I fix this?_ A wry smile crossed her face as Luke turned towards the kitchen door to leave. She gulped as though she was pushing down every fear and summoned her courage. She was surprised at how softly it still came out, "It wasn't just a bit, I'm actually not wearing any underwear."

Luke froze with his hand on the doorknob. Lorelai stepped closer, the apparent tenseness in his muscles at her comment giving her more boldness. She placed her hand on his flexed, slightly hunched back between his shoulder blades. She pressed her body tightly against his, feeling his muscles tighten more and then relax. Her free hand wrapped around to grab the hand not holding the door and placed it firmly on her bottom, rubbing it up and down so he could feel for himself.

"Lorelai," he choked out.

"Luke," she whispered back. He turned his body halfway towards her, releasing the door handle. His back suddenly felt cold as though it were missing something, missing her warmth, her essence. She shivered at the loss of contact but was quickly rewarded by him drawing her in with both hands around her waist. Suddenly, she became shy under the heat of his gaze and had to look down.

Luke pressed her closer and then pulled one hand up to her face, tracing her jaw like with his pointer and middle fingers from her ear to her chin, then tilting her head up. Her blue eyes seemed even bluer and made him lose what little breath he had in his lungs. He moved his other hand down from her waist to the opposite cheek she'd made him skim before. At the feeling, Lorelai let out a soft moan, they were about to kiss when the popcorn beeped, causing them to guiltily break apart. It had only been two and a half minutes but somehow seemed like so much more.

Lorelai quickly went to check on Rory and Dean grabbing his hand and leading him behind her. Seeing that it was going well, she guided Luke down to the table and grabbed the popcorn. They both just stared at each other for another minute, neither knowing what to say, neither wanting the other to say it was a mistake. Luke breathed a sigh of relief when Rory burst into the kitchen.

"Mom!"

"What?"

"What are you doing in here?" she whisper screamed so Dean couldn't hear.

Lorelai's eyes glanced at the first magazine in front of her and she blurted with her normal quick wit. "Having Luke help me try to find the best swimsuit for my bust size," she said with mock incredulity.

"Well get back in there," Rory demanded seriously.

"Why? What happened? Did the bagboy try something?"

"He's sitting there, and he's watching the movie, and he's perfect, and he smells really good."

"What?"

"He smells really good and he looks amazing, and I am stupid. I said thank you!"

"You're not stupid," Luke interjected helpfully.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You said thank you?" Lorelai asked for clarification to the rest of Rory's statement.

"When he kissed me, I said thank you."

"He kissed you again?" Luke asked.

"What is he just out of prison or something?!" Lorelai added. It felt nice having Luke in sync with her to deal with this, even for basic support. It was nice that he fit.

"No, not now. Yesterday, at the store."

"Strike the prison comment. He kissed you and you said thank you? That was very polite of you."

"No, it was stupid and I don't know what I'm doing here."

"Not stupid," Luke chimed in again.

"And you're sitting in the kitchen," she glazed over Luke's comments. "What kind of chaperones are you?"

"Me? I'm not trying to be a chaperone, I'm trying to be a girlfriend."

Luke scoffed at her.

"Well switch gears cause I'm freaking out here."

"You really like him don't you?" Lorelai asked smugly.

"Yeah," Rory confessed with a sigh.

"Well calm down, he likes you too."

"Well I just don't want to do or say anything else that comes out even slightly moronic."

"Aw, sweetie, when the heart is involved, it all comes out in moron," Lorelai said in a comforting yet mocking tone. Luke squeezed her knee, making chills shoot up her body.

"Will you just please come back in?"

"Okay," Luke readily agreed but Lorelai objected.

"Sweetie, no. This is something you can do all on your own. I raised you a strong independent woman. You have this. Just be you."

"Fine," Rory agreed and stormed out the door, mildly agitated.

"We could have gone in there."

"No, Luke, she has to do this," Lorelai responded evenly. Then that wry smile crossed her face again. "Besides, there's something I need to do in the kitchen first."

"Yeah?" Luke asked hopefully as he began rubbing her knee and thigh nervously.

"Definitely," she replied, moving in towards him, eyes wide open not wanting to miss his reactions as she moved in. She closed them as she tilted her head slightly and their lips met. It was soft, gentle, yet consuming. For that brief moment, they were completely connected.

Lorelai opened her eyes again to find his deep blues still closed, showcasing his long eyelashes. "You're pretty," she teased.

"And you are beautiful," he replied as his eyes opened taking in the subtle glow she seemed to have now. It made him need to explore her more. If just a subtle kiss could brighten her that much, he wanted to know what more of his kisses and his touch could do. Could he make her shine like the moon? The Sun? He needed to find out. He kissed her again, this time with complete passion, their needs consuming them both.

"Luke," Lorelai whispered as she broke away. Still in a needy trance, he just moved to her cheek, then her jaw and her neck just behind her ear. His kisses were distracting. She meant his name to mean she was satisfied, but also as a reminder that they still had two teenagers in the next room watching Veruca Salt drop down the bad egg hatch. But now, she couldn't remember. Her only focus was on the smell of his hair, the feel of his exploring lips, the taste of his surprisingly sweet mouth, the sound of his grunts of pleasure. His lips were on her collarbone now. She heard herself let out a soft moan and he sucked on the spot just a little harder as she tangled her hands in his curls. It took a moment to realize the noise escaped her lips but when it did, she was slammed back to reality.

"Luke, stop," she let out quickly and full of regret that she had to stop him. She saw confusion in his eyes and a bit of fear. She gave him an understanding look and explained, "Rory and Dean." The lightbulb when on and he separated himself from her. He hadn't realized his hand was so close to her heat as the other was buried in her wavy hair.

"Sorry," he offered with a blush.

"I'm not."

"No?"

"God, no. That was… no words. I have no words. I can't imagine a better feeling… well I can," she said flirtatiously. "And I definitely plan on… a better feeling… with you, but no better kiss."

"Any time… friend," he replied teasing her about what she'd said to Sookie.

"Oh, I'm going to have to let Sookie do a happy dance and an 'I told you so' taunt when I tell her about this."

"So you're going to tell her? You don't mind if people… know?"

"I don't mind. Unless you do," she said realizing he might not want this public. Now it was her turn to seek reassurance that he wanted this and not just a hot make-out session.

"I don't mind, Lorelai. I'm just, uh, just really glad that you want this too. I mean this," he pointed to them both, "this is exactly what I want. I mean, the kissing part and the, um… 'better feelings' well, that's part of it. But I want to take you out on dates, stroll around town, do all the stupid sappy love stuff you like all while complaining about your coffee and Red Vine addictions."

"Good."

"Good."

"I'm all in."

"All in," she repeated. Their gazes at each other elt so intense and they both had stupid grins.

"God, you were right, love does make everything come out in Moron."

"I didn't say love. I said the heart," she corrected, calling his blunder out.

"Yeah, see, it all comes out in moron."

"Can't take it back now, you looo-uh-ovee me Luuuukke," she goaded, planting another soft kiss on him. He took immediate advantage of it making her moan into his mouth.

"Maybe," he conceded. "We'll have to see how our date goes tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I don't really want to wait, do you?"

"Mmm.. No. Not really. Tomorrow it is," she giggled.

"I should go. I'm not sure how much longer I can be here with you, sans underwear and control myself."

They shared another knowing smile. "Fine," she pretended to pout. "I'll see you in the morning for coffee?"

"Always," he said kissing her and getting up to leave.

* * *

oOo

"You're not?"

"Nope."

"Lorelai," he gasped.

"Luke," she challenged, grabbing his hand and pulling it to her exposed thigh, just below her short, tight black dress. "Feel for yourself."

"God, Lorelai," his eyes in wonder but his mouth pleading for mercy. His hands explored up her inner thigh as far as he dared. As he started to feel the heat of her center in a public place, his hand retreated, making sure to hold the skirt down. His eyes locked on hers the entire time, showing no sign of wavering. He instead reached overtop the thin, black fabric and verified it. Lorelai wasn't wearing any panties… again. "This is a first date, we don't have to. I mean, I don't expect… I can just take you home after. I'm sure Rory's going to be waiting up."

"You're too much of a gentleman. Of course we don't have to, Luke. I want to… I want to discover you. Just call me the slutty pilgrim, because I plan to conquer you tonight, claim you for my own."

Luke was losing his self-control and Lorelai was enjoying watching it all play through his head as he struggled. "Check, please." He begged a passing waiter who wasn't even theirs. In the meantime, she attacked his mouth, their hands both wandered just above danger zones. "Screw it," he said parting their lips. He threw $100 bill down on the table and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the nice restaurant.

The drive back to Stars Hollow from Woodbridge was pure torture. Lorelai was in the middle and somehow she'd managed to get his pants practically to his knees and free his straining erection from the hole in his boxers. He'd unzipped the back of her dress to give her more ease of motion. One hand was on her back and the other on the wheel. Occasionally the one on the wheel would grip tightly as her hand slid up and down his shaft. Nothing prepared him for when she placed a kiss to the tip of his cock and then promptly consumed him to the back of her throat. He swerved a little on the empty road and called out her name as she came back up slowly sucking on him harder until she released him with a faint popping noise. He moved the hand off of her bare back to the wheel to stabilize his driving. Then she continued with a steady pace alternating hand and mouth or both. Her lack of a pattern kept him on edge the whole time.

As he pulled into his spot behind the back entrance of the diner, he pulled her hair back and started to tell her she could stop, but she looked up with a wildness dancing in her eyes, placed her finger on his lips, leaned up to kiss him then returned to her work. He instead reached over her back as she got on her knees to give her better leverage now that the car was parked, and pulled up the hem of her dress to reach into her heated center. Luke rubbed her perfect ass slowly for a moment, then plunged two fingers into her core, making her moan involuntarily.

He was deep in her mouth when her entered her with his fingers causing her to moan at a high pitch, vibrating his cock. He removed his fingers as she lifted up, teasing her clit as she gasped for air. As she slowly lowered her mouth onto him, he mimicked with his fingers. She caught on and did some in-out motions that he also mimicked, making both of them feel pleasure shooting through every inch of their bodies.

"Upstairs," he begged.

"Here. Now," she demanded. She then clasped his balls, allowed his shaft full entrance and hummed.

Luke snapped. His fingers stopped moving and he filled her mouth with several warm, creamy blasts as he lifted his body up into her each time.

Lorelai smiled, pleased, opened her mouth and showed him her well-earned prize before she swallowed it.

"God, Lorelai."

"Upstairs now," she smiled as she adjusted herself to be decent enough to leave his vehicle, stealing his blazer in favor of re-zipping her dress. Luke followed suit, knowing there was nothing he wouldn't give her.

* * *

oOo

It was too much to ask for her to keep her hands off of him as they ascended the stairs to his apartment. Her one hand was clasped in his as he led her up, the other she used to roam his ass and rigid back.

Luke fumbled for the keys because of Lorelai majorly distracting him at the top landing. Her hands wer encircling his waist, her body pressed tightly to his again, and her lips roaming his neck and shoulders as she tiptoed.

They barely made it to the bed, and only because of the clothes that had to come off. Despite having just unloaded in her warm, wet mouth, she had him turned on again. He was shocked by it knowing usually that once he was spent, he would need a long recovery time. Not tonight, though.

Lorelai started to take the lead but now that he was free of the need to keep them alive, Luke took the wheel in the bedroom on his tiny bed. He swirled her down to the bed in what was almost a ballroom dance move, and kissed her passionately. Having gained the upper hand, he took the time to step back and truly look at her, take in the view of naked Lorelai Gilmore in his bed. He smirked satisfied with himself that this was where he was and it wasn't a dream or fantasy this time.

"Proud of yourself?" she inquired as she caught his smug look.

"Very… but more pleased with you. You're… stunning… beautiful… perfect."

This time, there was no blushing. From the moment he picked her up, they were both confident in themselves. Since he was staring, she took the opportunity to assess his muscular build. His strong shoulders and biceps, even his thighs were lean and he had the V shape on his pelvis that practically begged her to go for his already hardening shaft again. It was like it was a sign pointing down saying 'take me Lorelai.'

Neither felt they deserved such luck and both were determined to relish in it.

"I won't break, you know. You can do more than just look," she finally said to break the silence and inaction.

He took her hint and quickly towered over her but slowly kissed her from her mouth down her neck as he had before. But this time, not being met with a scoop-neck collar he went lower, trying to commit the feeling of every inch of her soft skin to memory on his lips. Lorelai tried to hold still but she bucked up against him as he reached the valley between her breasts, placed several wet kisses and breathed a hot breath. He steadied her with his hand and then took one breast into his mouth similarly to how she'd done to him in the truck. After preventing her from bucking up again, he moved his hand to her other breast and rolled the beaded nipple between his thumb and index finger as he suckled the other with his mouth and tongue.

Lorelai was already moaning but not pressuring him to proceed. She simply basked in his attentions, a moan, wail of pleasure, praise to God, his name, even purrs occasionally escaped. The loudest came not when he switched breasts, but when his mouth reached her belly button and his stubble tickled her soft middle as he pressed his face into her… that is, until he roamed left and right kissing where her hips and pubic bone met. She'd never had anyone kiss here there and didn't know she could feel that much pleasure before he even made it to her folds and her clit.

When his mouth finally reached her center, he kissed her lightly without parting her folds, sending shivers up her spine. She was already drenched in desire and he looked up at her, licked his lips to taste her and then stretched out his tongue, circling the hot button that was her clit and eliciting more wails of pleasure. He licked from the outside of her entrance and back up to the button before sowly slipping his fingers into her. He wiggled them slowly at first and Lorelai continued bucking, she was writhing by the time he picked up the pace all the while making use of his tongue.

His determination to make her come so they'd both have one under their belts was in sight. But first, he pulled back from her core and started in on her right knee with his mouth, committing her once again to memory. As he reached her center and she was ready for him, he went to the other leg and kissed up her inner thigh once more. Resisting the urge to plead with him with every kiss was growing increasingly difficult. But her patience was rewarded. She clasped her thighs around his head, dug her well-manicured fingernails into his scalp just shy of drawing blood and called out "LUKE! Yes! Luke!" before her words became unintelligible and her entire body was quaking, especially her thighs.

Now fully erect from her cries of pleasure, Luke Stood and centered her on the bed that she hadn't even realized she'd been gradually sliding to the side of, positioned himself directly over her again, his forearms framing her shoulders and kissed her passionately, sharing the taste of her arousal with her.

She ground her hips against him, feeling his erection and needing it in her. They locked eyes as he thrust forward and slid his long, thick shaft up between her folds and across her hot button. She gasped with the torturous tease. He did it twice more before he saw what he wanted in her eyes. Her mouth might not say it, but her big wide-open, blue eyes were begging him to satiate her need. Without further ado, he repositioned slightly and thrust into her deeply. He held there for a moment, taking in her look. She was still riding the crest of her orgasm and she involuntarily sighed as she took him into her. She pulled her arms to his waist and pulled him in as deeply as she could.

"Lorelai," he whispered. "God, you make me crazy." With that, he pulled almost all the way out and then began controlled thrusts into her. He used all of his self-control to try to pace himself but Lorelai was growing impatient. She met him halfway each time and circled her hips around him, tightening her inner muscles as much as she could.

"Fuck," was all she could muster as their bodies collided in what almost felt like a practiced rhythm. Usually she was the one for words but she could hardly think of more than their names and words of pleasure. "I need you," she finally managed as he shifted positions to pull both of her legs over his shoulders.

"Me too," he assured as he plunged even deeper into her. "Always need you."

"All in, Luke," she muttered in response. Each word was between cries of pleasure. Her cries were literally beginning to form tears. He reached down to her nipples and it was like completing a circuit sending her whole body a charge. He could feel her clamping her thighs down on him again and knew she was going to fly over the edge. He released one f her legs and bent down to kiss her. "So, Good. Gonna cry," she informed him.

"This is the only way I'll ever make you cry Lorelai," Luke promised and kissed from a tear on the bottom of her chin to her eyes and back to her mouth. Their lips met at exactly the right moment for him to experience the beginning cries of her orgasm on his lips. It unfolded slowly and he was glad because he wanted to hear her too. She was not quiet as her body began to shake and they both went over the edge together. He filled her core as he pumped his hot liquid into her.

He collapsed right beside her and she snuggled up to him. They laid silently as they caught their breath and Lorelai giggled with pleasure, causing Luke to also react with a gruff laugh of his own. She kissed his chest and snuggled up to him again.

Suddenly Luke remembered… "Um, Lorelai… are you on the pill? Because I didn't… I didn't pull out or use a condom."

"Shit," she muttered. "No. It's… It's been a while and my prescription expired. I hadn't gotten around to my annual exam. I brought condoms in my purse, but then I got swept up. I'm clean by the way."

"Yeah, me too… on the clean part. And the condoms, there's a brand new box in my nightstand, I just, I looked at you and well… look at you," he defended himself by pointing to her naked body.

"You were that confident you could bring me back here?" she joked.

"Lorelai, be serious."

"Sorry. Damn… I mean, this is understandable when I was 15 but I'm 32 now."

Luke pondered for a moment. "Would it be so bad?"

"What?" she looked up at him, pulling her head up.

"I mean, it's us. I already said I'm all in. It wouldn't be so bad."

Lorelai wanted to scream at him, but something about the look in his eyes, the sincerity and something else, made her think better of it. It actually quelled her a little. "I guess you're right, it's us. And what beautiful blue eyes he or she would be guaranteed to have," she smiled as she relaxed again.

He kissed her head and petted her hair. "We don't even know for sure, but I wouldn't mind. I mean I was never one for their sticky, jam hands, but if it was my kid, I'd be happy to deal with it all- sleeplessness, bodily functions," he cringed, "the baby crying, me crying, you crying. It wouldn't be so bad."

Lorelai just smiled at how easily he relaxed into the idea. It would be nice to have a Luke from the beginning this time… if there was a _'this'_ time.


	7. Love & War & Greed & Snow

**A/N: I struggled with this one because it has Max Medina. I liked him as a filler-boyfriend in the series but the more times I watched this particular episode, the more I actually disliked him. I couldn't simply imprint Lorelai doing whatever she did with Max with Luke instead because I don't think Luke would act that way. Of course, let's be real, most of the sexy stuff I throw in here would happen in canon. I still try to stay true to the character though.**

 **Also, for once, I don't completely ignore Rory's story line because it intersects with Lorelai's romance saga. I might include her more in the future but somewhere around mid-season 4, the only time I want to see Rory is when Paris is in the scene so if I make it that far, she might have some seriously AU characteristics if I even include her at all.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter. Without further ado, I present my Parody of Season 1 episode 8: Love & War & Snow.**

* * *

Love & War _&_ _Greed_ & Snow

Lorelai walked in late to the town meeting where Taylor just finished his weekly petition for something that would benefit pretty much only him. Rory filled her in and the meeting proceeded where Mayor Harry explained the Battle of Stars Hollow which was not even a battle. As if announcing a baseball game, Lorelai and Rory were practically taking bets on if and when the diner owner in a backwards baseball cap would explode into a rant about the battle that never was.

"The urge wins by a landslide," Rory proclaimed as Luke stood and began his protests.

Taylor interjected and Lorelai added, "I bet $5 someone ends up in a headlock."

"You're on."

"Twelve men stood in a row and waited. But no one showed up. They should have been wearing prom dresses!" Luke's hands were flailing wildly as though to drive home his point.

Lorelai had to snicker at Luke's wit even though he was heated. He'd probably saved that one up from last year. It almost sounded like something she'd say. She had no doubt that she had rubbed off on him. His rants had always been just below the surface waiting for someone to say or do the wrong thing but since knowing her, they'd gotten more zing to them. Probably because she enjoyed making him rant any chance she got. She loved to watch him do it and she couldn't help but think, ' _God he's sexy when he's fired up like this.'_

She locked arms with her daughter and they walked home together. She lost Luke in the sea of people. It was just as well, she'd had her minimum Luke fix so she resigned to walking arm in arm with her mini-me.

It was a very cold November night and Lorelai sat on her couch with a cup of coffee and a blanket. She'd just opened the window and inhaled a deep breath. She knew it was coming and the mere anticipation of it was exhilarating. Usually she was a socialite but in these sweet moments, she enjoyed her alone time to just think and process.

Rory came to the living room freezing and found her mother listening to a voicemail on repeat from her teacher. She went to close the window but Lorelai stopped her. "Wait. Take a deep breath." Rory obeyed." Do you smell it?"

"Smell what?"

"I smell snow."

"I think it's like dogs with high pitched noises. Only you can smell it."

Lorelai squealed and gave the annual speech on how magical snow is- right down to Rory's first steps. Rory squeezed in the blanket next to her on the couch and she eyed the answering machine.

"How many times are you going to listen to that?"

"When it stops being sexy."

"He's my teacher, I have to respect him."

"Well if it makes you feel better, while he's being sexy he's also being… grammatically correct."

"Not really."

"Rory, if you don't want me to see him, you know you just have to say the word, right?"

Rory squirmed but kept her lips tight.

"Rory,"

"I know, mom. It's just, I want you to be happy. It seems to selfish to ask you not to date him."

Lorelai withheld her emotions as she'd grown accustomed to doing via her upbringing at the Gilmore mansion. "Babe, it's not selfish. We both have to be okay with this. It wouldn't work out if you weren't."

"I like him."

"Aw, hon, I know. But that doesn't mean I should date him."

"Would you be mad if I asked you not to?"

"I could never stay mad at you. Only when you take the last of the hot water or when we're eating Chinese food or spaghetti and meatballs."

"Could you maybe just hold off for a little while? I don't have him next year and I'm sure you won't find Mrs. Duncan nearly as attractive."

Lorelai sighed and smiled. "I can absolutely hold off."

"So, when's the storm going to hit?"

"Tomorrow. Definitely tomorrow."

"Okay. Tomorrow it is then," Rory said jovially.

"What?"

"You, me, donuts, coffee, standing in a snowstorm," she reminded her.

"At midnight?" Lorelai pretend gasped.

"At midnight."

"You are my favorite daughter."

* * *

oOo

The next morning, Lane was clad in her marching band uniform following Rory through the inn. As with most teenage drama, it was the most important thing in the world. She was in love with Rich Bloomenfeld. His hair was perfect and somehow he'd swanned from an ugly duckling right before her eyes and she was just now noticing. Rory, however, was absorbed in her own thoughts. She couldn't find her chemistry book and she needed to ask Sookie about cookies for her own torrid love affair with a 6 foot 4 inch tall dreamboat bagboy.

Lane was going on about Rich's wavy, thick but not too thick hair that doesn't need as much product as other boys as Sookie retrieved a bag of Rocky Road cookies.

Lorelai entered the kitchen for her coffee fix and spotted the bag. Knowing her daughter hated Rocky Road, she promptly teased her for bringing a boy cookies. Sookie was quick to join in when she sing-songed 'Rory with the love and the dean, and the cookies' on repeat. All the while, Lane felt her frustration grow at the lack of ability to get the attention that the Star-Trek shirt-wearing boy she was in love with deserved. When it had been Rory and Dean, she listened intently but now she couldn't even get full sentence responses from her best friend.

Once they made it to the bus bench and Dean himself arrived, she realized attempts to talk it out were futile and excused herself, walking away sullenly.

* * *

oOo

With Rory off to school and the chem book crisis averted, Lorelai did the job she was paid for, and she was excited when the first flakes of snow fell. Preparing the inn for winter weather only exhilarated her for her walk tonight. Only, her plans with Rory came to a halt when the phone rang.

 _Emily._

Emily called to inform her of the icy roads and horrible storm as well as the fact that she'd sent a driver to pick up Rory. Somehow, she failed to look beyond herself and see that the roads were not ideal conditions for her to drive. She didn't however fail to come close to moving her granddaughter in with her under the guise of being trapped in Hartford.

Rory came in before they hung up and she exchanged witty pleasantries as well as an agreement to have their walk the following evening.

"Alright now honey, you arrived there not a member of the junior league, tell grandma I'd like you to leave the same way."

"Call if you get lonely," Rory replied thoughtfully.

"I will. Bye."

All day the snow was calling her and she decided to go on the inaugural walk by herself. She could use the time to clear her head. It wasn't often she had a childfree night. Sure Rory was her pal, her best friend but she was also her responsibility and it was nice to just have some time to herself. It also gave her time to sulk over the sexy teacher she would not be calling… or maybe she would to let him down easy.

* * *

oOo

"Harry stop this before somebody drives through town and thinks the local mental institution has bad padlocks."

"Luke, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. Your father was a re-enactor." the elder rotund gentleman replied gruffly.

"Yes," he reluctantly confirmed. "And I thought he was crazy, also."

As she was walking in the snow, Lorelai happened upon the tail end of Luke verbally sparring with the re-enactors as they gathered in place.

Lorelai giggled at the sight as Luke began stalking off angry enough not to sense her presence as he normally did.

"There goes the fire chief, the police chief and the one paramedic with a valid license. I feel safe," she mocked through continued giggles. "Don't you?"

"Look at them, standing out in a snow storm and for what?"

"Because, it's tradition," Lorelai defended.

And then Luke's rant kicked off again. "Tradition is a trap that allows people to stick their head in the sand. Everything in the past was so quaint, so charming. Times were simpler; kids didn't have sex. Neighbors knew each other- it's a freakin' fairytale. Things sucked then too, it just sucked without indoor plumbing."

"I think some traditions are nice," she replied poignantly. "Birthdays, holidays, taking a walk in the first snow of the season…"

"I didn't get that Hallmark card for that one."

"When I was 5, I had a really bad ear infection and I had been home in bed for a week and I was very sad. And I wished very hard that something good would happen to me. And I woke up the next morning and it had snowed, and I was sure that some fairy godmother had done it just for me. It was my little present."

"Your parents didn't explain the concept of weather to you?"

"I;m making a point Mouthy McGee. Of course many years later, I realized that, logically, the snow was not there for me personally. But still, when it snows, something inside me says, 'Hey, that's your present.' I don't think it'll ever change." she informed him with eyes of wonder and that smile that drove him crazy. He'd do anything to see that smile. For just a second, Luke loved the snow too.

Being too much to stare directly at her glow at the moment, Luke turned toward the re-enactors. "My dad was one of those guys," he shared.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked surprised that he was telling her about his dad.

"Yeah- even had his own musket." _Why am I telling her this? I don't talk about my dad to people much._

"Never had to rent it."

"Where's the musket now?"

"He was buried with it."

"Wow," Lorelai continued to keep her replies short so as not to scare him back into his little turtle shell.

Yep- he loved that musket."

"That's nice, in a disturbing sort of way."

Luke finally looked back at her. Looking at her and talking about his dad was too hard. "It's cold. Come on in, I'll make you some coffee," he offered. He didn't want this moment between them to end.

"That's okay. I'm gonna walk around… enjoy my present a little," she said chipper and jaunted away. Luke happily watched her leave. Even in the cold winter, she was wearing tight jeans that made her ass look great. He allowed a small smile to curve his lips as he sighed and re-entered the diner.

She made him think about his ways. If it were anyone else (and it had been everyone else) he would have continued to be bitter about this particular tradition. Instead, he decided a peace offering was needed. So he set about making drinks for the men who might freeze before morning in the middle of the square.

* * *

oOo

Meanwhile, Rory was showing her grandparents the wonder of frozen pizza as her cell rang. It was Lane, calling from Rory's house phone. She was embarrassed that she'd touched the hair of the boy she liked and upset that her best friend was nowhere to be reached. The phone cut out before Rory could sincerely apologize and Lane called her mom to let her know that the storm was too harsh and she needed to stay at Lorelai's.

Mrs. Kim agreed only after realizing her own car was frozen in so she couldn't pick up the teen girl. And so she raided Rory's music looking for something that could wash away her embarrassment.

* * *

oOo

On her walk, Lorelai was thinking about Luke and how the miracle of snow had gotten him to open up to her. _Not as much as he could have though,_ she mused.

 _No. Stop it self. Stop thinking dirty thoughts about Luke. You like Max. But you're not allowed to like Max because of Rory. And if she wouldn't like Max, she definitely wouldn't want me dating Luke, even though I bet he'd make us pancakes and eggs. I could just push the fruit off my plate though… dang it Lorelai, stop it. Quit imagining Luke in your house… especially naked or cooking breakfast. Those are particularly a dangerous combo._

Her thoughts were interrupted though as she passed the car repair shop. She was shocked to actually see Max in the flesh. Despite being sexy and this being snow, she tried to contain herself. "Cruel joke, snow. Cruel joke. First you give my mother a chance to adopt my child, now you're putting a man I'm not supposed to date right in front of me. Is this our first fight?" she mused aloud as she and the teacher locked eyes. It was too late to turn back now so she put on a smile.

"Well, well, well," he said looking her over.

"What's up teach?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here. What are you doing here?" she realized she was being flirtatious and made a mental note to tone it down.

"I was on my way back from Stanford and my car decided to stop."

"Wow."

"Yes, Kismet."

"Ah, he believes in fate."

"He does."

"Bad car," she said finally managing a neutral tone which he didn't seem to pick up on.

"Well it is nice to see you, so not such a bad car."

"Um, yeah, you too."

"Where's Rory tonight?" he mentioned trying to sound casual but his desperation seeped through.

"Oh… she's… studying at her friend Lane's house." Lorelai lied.

"So Rory's there and you're…"

"Trying to figure out how to let you down easy."

"I'm confused."

"I know."

"I thought you liked me."

"I did. I do. It's just… Rory."

"What about Rory? She's 16."

"Well, she admitted to me last night that she's not okay with me dating you and I have to respect that. You _are_ her teacher."

"Oh," he replied with very evident disappointment.

"I'm sorry. I told you that she comes first though. I hope that this doesn't affect how you treat Rory in class."

"Of course not. I have professional integrity. I guess this car breaking down was as bad as it seems."

"Max," she offered in a pitying tone without knowing what to say next.

"No, it's okay. I know this is weird, but do you know somewhere close by where I could stay until they fix my car, like a hotel?"

"I work at the Independence Inn. I'll call the night manager and get you a friends and family discount, because we're still friends, right?"

"Yeah… friends. Thanks Lorelai."

"No problem. The nice people in the garage will take you there no charge," she said as she started backing away.

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Max," she whispered.

* * *

oOo

Lorelai, now in a less snow-dazed state retreated back to the direction she came from. _Luke's bitter about this whole day. He can commiserate with me_ , she thought. _Plus, he offered me coffee so I can get him ticked off by taking up his offer late._

As she approached the corner of Doose's Market, she was surprised by the sight she saw. Luke was bringing a round of beverages to the re-enactors. The sight put a smile to her face. She couldn't prove it, but she could swear that it was because of her that he did such nice things sometimes. Luke locked eyes with her, but unlike with Max a minute ago, she felt relief. Luke had been her happy place for years. His half-smile always made her feel strong and confident.

He finished taking orders and headed in the direction of his door, knowing Lorelai would meet him there.

"Ah, so he does have a heart."

"I'm just making them break tradition. It's a win-win. They don't freeze and I get to foil their re-enactment with modern paper cups," he fibbed as he opened the door and she followed him inside.

Lorelai seated herself at the counter as Luke prepared a tea with lemon for Kirk and handed Lorelai one of the already poured coffees. "You know me so well," she said taking a sip of the hot beverage and letting out a pleased moan. "And I know you well enough to know you did that out of kindness, my friend."

"Yeah… well…" he mumbled. "I thought you were going to enjoy the snow? It was important enough for you to decline coffee."

Lorelai sighed. "I was… and then snow decided to pick a fight." Suddenly self-conscious of the reason she was upset by the snow, she paused and blushed as she hid behind the glorious cup of joe.

"What did it do, fall from the sky like it's supposed to?"

"Yes, and it brought in someone… a guy, Max, he's Rory's teacher."

Luke's face fell in understanding and he tried to hide his temper while stirring two hot cocoas. "And you liked this guy?" he asked in a normal tone while facing away so his face wouldn't betray him.

"I did. I do. But Rory, she's not comfortable with it and I get why. It's just… it was nice to be liked and it would have been nice to have just one more day to enjoy that fact before letting him down."

"Well he is her teacher. If you wouldn't date the Chilton dad, you obviously should know dating her teacher is ten times worse."

"Calm down, Luke. I get it. If I date him you and Rory will hate me."

"If? So you still think there's a chance." He turned towards her and upturned his eyebrow in judgment.

"No. No if. It's not gonna happen. Although, I don't know why that would bother you," she lied. She detected the same jealousy over the Chilton dad as she did now, only laced with more anger. _Is it possible he likes me?_

 _God, how can she not know? She's not that dense._ "You're right. It's none of my business," Luke replied as he gathered the drinks into a tray. "If you'll excuse me, I need to deliver this to the lunatics outside," he huffed.

"You're just gonna leave me in here?" she called from her seat as she got up to follow him out the door.

"Go. Stay. I'm not supposed to care."

She froze in the doorway at his comment and watched him more angrily deliver this round of beverages.

* * *

oOo

"Luke! Come on! I said I'm not going to date him! Although, I don't know why I'm defending myself here." _I really don't know why I am. I shouldn't need Luke's approval._

"It's fine Lorelai. Date whoever you want. You should give Jack Frost a call in fact, then he can make it snow for you every day. But I bet you wouldn't date him, you'd just make friends and then date literally anyone else while he would be dumb enough to do anything to make you smile that smile of yours!" Luke's rant somehow turned into a shout.

Neither of them were sure how it happened but he was standing face to face with her. He'd come back into the diner, tried to boot her out to make her leave and then they fought as she refused. At some point, they'd both inched closed to each other.

The thing with Luke and Lorelai was that she compartmentalized to keep herself from getting hurt and he was never one for words. She wouldn't let herself think about him no matter how much she flirted and he wouldn't talk to her seriously no matter how much he thought about it. But they'd always been one 'moment' away from that first kiss. They were always one spout of jealousy or overly flirtatious remark away from finally breaking through each other's walls.

This was that moment.

"I'm sorry," Luke apologized softly. He reached up and pulled her hair- that was almost to its natural curl from the snow- behind her ear and caressed her cheek. "I know it's not my place. I just… I like to see you and Rory happy."

Lorelai stuttered at his sudden honesty and the fact that his hand was still caressing her cheek. "A..And you don't think Max can do that?"

"No," he confessed.

"And you know who can?"

"Yes," he affirmed.

"Lu-" she didn't have time to finish that word let alone the sentence because his lips were on hers. It wasn't the soft, timid kiss one might expect from the quiet diner owner. It was hard and hot and his tongue brushed her bottom lip making her whimper with lust.

Luke seized the opening to make the kiss more intimate. He moved his hands to her waist, drew her into him. She wrapped her hands around his neck in response and to steady herself. Just as Lorelai started considering how to successfully navigate them backwards from the door to the stairs to his apartment, Luke broke away. His eyes were dark with passion, his chest heaving and as he looked at Lorelai, he was pleased to note she looked the same. A smirk crossed his face. "You were, um, saying?" he teased.

But Lorelai didn't have any use for words. She leaned up to him and hovered over his lips. He started to meet her half way and she reached her hand in front of his lips. She moved her other hand to fit inside of his and let him behind the blue curtain.

* * *

oOo

They didn't make it to the bed. They didn't even make it to the couch. Lorelai's winter gear were still sitting in her spot so Luke was able to remove her sweater and bra over her head in one swift, grizzly move. He then removed his coats and shirts with the same haste before really taking in the view of her supple, half naked body. The jeans looked even tighter on her now that he could see where it's top met her ivory skin.

Lorelai was too impatient to wait for him to take it all in and started to go for her button but he reached up and stopped her and did it himself, slowly. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her then got to his knees and kissed just above the border of where it bet her skin. He pulled them down slowly and continued to kiss just above the jeans on the lacy panties and then the skin he revealed on her thighs. Lorelai let out gasps and affirmations of her arousal. He pulled them all the way down when he got to her knees.

Lorelai stepped out of them and her shoes and met him on the floor of the entryway. She pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees and gently forced him to lie down as she straddled him. She leaned in and kissed him. Her every touch was greedy, every move needy. For one moment, she was taking what she wanted for herself. Finally she pulled herself up, and positioned his hard cock at her entrance. As she was about to take him in, he stopped her with hands pressed firmly on her waist.

"Lorelai," he groaned. "Are you sure?"

"Shhhh…" she commanded "don't overthink this right now. Just enjoy it." As he did exactly the opposite and started to deconstruct her words, his grip on her loosed and she took the opportunity to lace hone of her hands into his while the one that had his thick shaft guided her down onto him.

They both let out a moan of pleasure as she reached the bottom, lacing her other hand with his as well and rocking slowly back and forth creating glorious friction against her wet, warm walls. She leaned forward once again and enjoyed the pleasured noises he made vibrating on her lips and in her mouth. He pulled one of his hands away from her grasp causing her to fall forward a little. He reached up to her breasts and caressed it.

It was his turn to take what he needed from her. Her painfully slow ministrations were tantalizing but he needed more. He needed to touch every part of her that he could. His touch on her peaked nipples caused her to whimper and jump back a little in surprise. He took the opportunity to readjust himself and place both of his hands on her ass, lifting her off of him and pulling her back down with a steadily increasing pace.

Lorelai threw her head back, her mane of hair flopping with her and his name escaping her lips repeatedly. She felt like she was flying. She grabbed his forearms to steady her and hold her down to earth. She didn't even expect how fast and hard her orgasm approached, like an avalanche cascading down her entire body. His every thrust sent waves of pleasure through her. As she finally started to tumble back down, her body shaking, she looked at him.

Luke's gaze was intense, as if memorizing every second of pleasure on her face. His stare made her shudder. She was now fully aware that she was naked, on top of Luke. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore and wanted to run, he bit his lip and called her name amongst expletives, pulling her off of him and down to his chest as he came.

His warmth, hairy chest and soft touch comforted her fears only a little. She could stay like that forever, but she also wanted to run. She was glad to have her head on his chest so he couldn't see her worry.

"Luke, we can't do this," Lorelai whispered after a few minutes of him stroking her hair.

"Lorelai," he started to protest.

"We can't just have sex," she interrupted. "Rory loves you and if she's not fond of me dating her teacher, I know she won't be okay with me hooking up with her Luke."

"Hooking up?" he all but yelled making her move her eyes up to meet his. She expected anger but what she saw was hurt written on his face. "You think hooking up is all I want with you, Lorelai?"

"Um, well we didn't exactly just have a date or anything."

"I wouldn't ruin our friendship to 'hook up' with you. What the hell does that even mean anyway?" his anger bubbled and subsided. He then proceeded gently. "I want more with you. I need more with you… everything. I'm completely in this."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Look, we did this backwards. I should have taken you out and I will. That is, if you want to. Um, if you want to just pretend this never happened, we can go back to being just friends. But by no means do I just want to _hook up_ with you," he offered sheepishly.

Lorelai smiled wide. "Oh no. We can NOT be just friends after that performance. You weren't even completely naked and… wow… fireworks. I mean, if this were a cartoon, they'd blast fireworks in the sky as a circle closed out the scene."

Lorelai kissed him and he moaned. It was supposed to be innocent but quickly intensified. "Maybe we should use the bed this time," Luke suggested.

"Mmm… no. I should actually get home. It's getting late and I'm tired. Plus, I should be there if Rory calls in the morning."

"5 more minutes," he requested.

"5 more minutes," she agreed with a smile and kissed him happily.

"Good, otherwise I'll feel cheap."

"Well technically I'm cheap. I'm the one who got coffee out of this… and pancakes."

"I didn't make you…"

"But you will. With chocolate chips and extra whipped cream. Tomorrow," she smirked.

"Okay, but I'm putting strawberries on there too. Don't want you getting scurvy. I really like kissing you," he said pecking her lips.

"Up. Must get up before 5 minutes becomes an hour," she mumbled as she flattened her hands on his taught, slightly hairy chest and raised herself up. Luke grabbed her forearms and easily tumbled her underneath of him. He kissed her sensually one more time and then helped them both off the ground despite the location of his pants around his knees.

"I'll drive you home. It's a blizzard out there." Lorelai didn't object so in 10 minutes and only two kissing intermissions, they were in his truck waiting for it to warm up. Another perfect opportunity to keep each other warm.

* * *

oOo

Luke opened her door and walked her to the steps. Lorelai held the door handle and looked at him.

"This is the point where I'd invite you in for coffee- which you don't drink- or a nightcap but, um, I've never done that."

"Really?"

"I've always kept it separate from Rory so I didn't think this part through."

"Relax, Lorelai. I respect that. I know I've been in your house a thousand times, but things are different now. I'll just go home and see you for pancakes."

"No, that's just it. I WANT you to come in. Please. I want you to, Luke," she said grabbing his hand and finally opening the door.

"So… coffee. You want me to make it?"

"Please!" she enthused.

Luke set to his task as Lorelai watched him with greedy eyes once again, briefly closing her eyes to remember the feel of him and shuddering. As she stared at his ass, she realized she hadn't grabbed it yet and mentally admonished herself for such an oversight. She proceeded to correct the error as he began to put water into the reserve in the coffee pot.

"Lorelai!" he exclaimed in surprise as she pinched him then rubbed her hand to sooth the damage she caused.

"I've been meaning to do that for 5 years," she explained as she let her hands wrap around his waist and pressed her lips on the flannel between his shoulder blades.

Luke whirled around in her embrace to find her lustful eyes staring up at him. "How bad do you want that coffee?"

"Not that bad."

"Good answer," he replied as he kissed her softly. She was having none of the soft kisses right now. She needed him to feel her urgency and she closed in on him. He was backed fully against the counter and she was on her tiptoes in perfect position to feel his now straining erection pressed up against her own arousal.

He turned her and backed up as they both moved toward the stairs with barely any breaths taken due to their desire not to lose lip contact.

They were almost at the first stair when Lue broke the kiss. "Lane," he gasped. Lorelai furrowed her brow in confusion and followed Luke's gaze to the small Korean girl standing outside of Rory's bedroom.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your… um… date. I'll just go back in here. Carry on," the 16 year old said and quickly bolted into the room and blasted music so as not to hear anything.

"Oh, that's The Cure. I have to handle this," she said apologetically and Luke nodded in acceptance, resigning himself to sit on the couch.

* * *

oOo

5 minutes of calming down Lane about how she'd be fine after touching Rich's hair, Lorelai walked back to Luke.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. But I told her she could stay the night."

"Oh, great. Well I should probably go then."

"Luke, it's terrible outside. I was looking out the window when I was talking to Lane and the storm's worse. Just stay. Downstairs of course, but I have plenty of blankets and pillows for the couch."

"Really it's no big deal."

"I'd feel better if you stayed."

"If I do, can I at least kiss you goodnight?"

"Only if you intend to live until morning," she replied. As she kissed him, she thought of Lane and felt the hair on the back of his neck. It was a little curly and soft.

As she turned and walked up the stairs, she winced thinking of the major cock-block she just got from her daughter's best friend. One time just wasn't enough.

oOo

The following morning, Lorelai heard a car pull into her drive and raced to the window to confirm that it was Rory. She quickly composed herself and raced downstairs to head her off.

"Hi!" Lorelai exclaimed with short breath.

"Hi, what's up?" Rory replied apprehensively.

"Nothing, what's up with you?" Lorelai spat out quickly.

"You have something to tell me."

"Why, you're such a smart," she confessed pushing her daughter out onto the porch. "Here we go. I've got a boy in the house. It's one you know. You like him."

"You what?"

"Nothing happened here I swear," she insisted without wasting breath. "He slept the whole night on the couch, and you know him."

"I do?"

"And you like him. I don't know if that's relevant, I just thought that I would… throw that in there."

Rory pressed past her mother blocking the door and walked to the couch to find a sleeping Luke.

"It's Luke," Rory exclaimed in a whisper so as not to wake the sleeping man.

"I know."

"Luke is on my couch."

"It was the snow. You know how I get. It's like catnip. I was walking, we talked about his dad. I continued to walk and I ran into Max, whose car was broken, and I let him down. So I walked back to Luke for coffee and he got jealous when I told him. And then… It was the snow. Rory… say something."

Rory turned and headed for the kitchen and let out a sigh as she started the coffee maker that had been set up the previous night.

Lorelai followed. "Rory, talk to me. How do you feel?"

"I don't know."

"Take a guess- angry, frustrated, nauseous."

"Weird, I feel… weird," she turned towards her mother and set down her cup to wait. "Has he been here all night?"

"Pretty much… well after we were at the diner."

"Ew, don't tell me."

"Okay."

"Oh my God, did he go into the bathroom? I have things hanging in there!"

"No worries, it's Luke. He knows to use my bathroom."

"It's just, I don't remember there ever being a man in our house."

"Yeah, well I kind of broke the rules."

Rory considered her mom's situation and the rules. "God, why is this so weird for me?"

They went through a slew of reasons why it could be awkward, all of which she promptly rejected. And then Rory shocked her with a question.

"Do you love him?"

"I, um, this is new Rory. It feels great- World Series level- but it's just started. I know that I wouldn't do this thing with Luke if I didn't think I might love him. I wouldn't risk my friendship with him, let alone yours." As Rory poured her coffee and sat down, Lorelai continued. "Honey, I promised myself a long time ago that I was gonna keep all this stuff separate from you, and I want you to know that that still stands. Okay? This was a one-time thing. I'm not gonna start just bringing guys home. This is not a trend. Even though it's Luke, I won't make it a habit. He understands and he'll respect that. I would have never brought any other guy into the house and Luke was just a one-time exception."

"You can, you know."

"What?"

"Bring Luke home. I mean, if you like someone you should feel comfortable doing that."

"I appreciate that."

"I want you to be happy. Does Luke make you happy?"

"Yeah, he does," Lorelai beamed at the thought of Luke.

"Plus, I know you're not a cat person, so you truly will be alone if you don't find someone and I think Luke could be that someone. I think he loves you."

"Okay, look, someday, I will bring someone home. But before I do, I want to be sure it's _the_ guy."

"Luke's not the guy?"

"I hope it's Luke; I really believe it could be. But this is new territory- even though we've known each other for years- we have to take it slow. So right now, it's just you and me." Lorelai heard the door behind her open and added, "and sometimes Lane," then recused herself to wakeup Luke so the girls could talk.

After a 5 minute heart to heart, they hugged and parted as Lane went home.

Rory walked to the kitchen entry and saw her mother chatting with Luke and as much as the pictures she had of her mom and dad as teens in her pocket made her happy, the live scene she saw in front of her felt instantly comfortable.

Her mother was laughing at something Luke said and touching his arm and when she met with her daughter's matching blue eyes, a simple wave of the hand was all she needed to sit and join them.

 _He could definitely be the one,_ Lorelai thought as the three sat and chatted like this was their everyday life. Her greed made her want to make it permanent right then and there, but she exercised a little self-control as she saw the snow starting to fall again when she glanced to the window. She sent up a silent thank you to whomever was the God of snow and sipped her coffee.


	8. Rory's Dance and Lorelai's Massage

**Hello Readers. I had a lot of fun producing this episode and I couldn't hold myself back so I'm presenting it to you early. The only thing difficult about writing this episode is that one of my favorite Emily plots is here. It's one of the sweetest mother-daughter moments and I had to disregard it to write this installment. I couldn't live with myself for doing that completely so there's a part in there where Emily does something somewhat out of character for her to balance it out. Anyway, please read and comment as they spur me on. Last episode's "I liked this better than canon" comment from Kpop sent me over the moon and inspired me to get cracking. So really, thank Kpop for this early release.**

* * *

Rory's Dance and Lorelai's Massage S1E9

Lorelai and Rory were sitting at the Gilmore dinner table as per their Friday night dinner agreement for Chilton tuition. Richard was away on business leaving Emily as the sole hostess of the gathering.

Lorelai picked through her salad taking out chunks of avocado as Rory gushed about how excited she was that her grandfather was in prague.

"Wow, Prague. How amazing is it that he's going to Prague?"

"It's supposed to be very lovely, very dramatic, castles everywhere," Emily replied nonchalantly.

"Did you know the cell that Vaclav Havel was held in is now a hostel? You can stay there for like $50 a night," Rory said excitedly then turned to her mother. "Hey, maybe on our big trip to Europe we could go to Prague and stay in his cell."

"Absolutely, and then we should go to Turkey and stay in that place from 'Midnight Express,'" Lorelai replied sarcastically as she continued to pick at her salad, garnering Emily's attention.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the avocado."

"Since when do you not like avocado?"

"Since I said 'Gross, what is this?' and you said 'Avocado,'" she said in the same happily sarcastic tone.

Emily sat back straight in her chair and turned back to Rory. "I'm focusing on _you_ now. Tell me all about the Chilton formal next week."

"There's a formal?" Lorelai asked in surprise.

"How do you know about the formal?" Rory asked immediately after.

"Yeah, how do you know about the formal?" Lorelai chimed in agreeance.

"I read my Chilton newsletter," Emily answered matter-of-factly. At this point, Rory realized it would be to her benefit not to say anything while the two women settled the matter.

"Since when do you get a Chilton newslette?"

"As a major contributor to Rory's education, I figured I had the right to ask for a newsletter to be sent to my house." Emily stood and headed to a table in the other room to retrieve it.

"Are you serious?"

"And it's a good thing too since you don't bother to read yours. One of us should be up to date on Rory's school," she chided as she entered with the book in hand.

"Hey, mom, I read my newsletter," Lorelai defended.

"You did? What was on the cover?"

"It was a picture of a really rich kid in plaid."

"It's a spotted owl."

"In Plaid," Rory began giggling silently at the exchange of wit.

"The owls are endangered and Chilton is taking donations to help them. You gave a very nice one, in case you're interested," Emily informed Rory with a point as she resumed her seat at the table.

"Mom, Don't be giving donations on Rory's behalf. I'll do that."

"How can you do that if you don't bother to read the newsletter?"

"I read the newsletter," Lorelai insisted."

"You didn't know they were taking donations."

"It's a private school, they're _always_ taking donations. They teach a class in it. I'll get them next time."

"What about the owls?"

"They'll live."

"Well, apparently, they won't dear. That's why they need the donations in the first place," Emily said in her most condescending tone as she drove her point home.

 _Score one for Emily_ , Lorelai thought as she immediately changed the subject back to Rory. "So you have a formal coming up?"

"Yeah. But I don't think I'm gonna go."

"Nonsense, of course you're going," Emily scolded.

"Mom, if Rory doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to go," Lorelai replied.

"Well I don't understand why she wouldn't want to go."

"I know you don't."

Feeling uncomfortable, Rory excused herself a moment. "I'm going to get another coke," she said grabbing her glass and bolting.

"What did you say to her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If she doesn't want to go, then it must be because of something you said."

"Mom, I promise, all I ever said to her about dances is that you go, you dance, you have punch, you eat, you take a picture, and then you get auctioned off to a biker gang from Sausalito."

"Lorelai, this is serious."

'Mom, I said nothing, okay? Rory's disdain of formals is totally her own. Let's just drop it, please."

"Fine," Emily begrudged.

"Fine," Lorelai sighed. She then picked up a chunk of tomato on her fork and attempted to sling it to the side of her plate.

"What's wrong with tomato?"

"It was fraternizing with the enemy," Lorelai explained.

* * *

oOo

On the car ride home, Lorelai brought up the dance with Rory. While she didn't want to hash it out in front of her mother, she did also want to know why her beautiful daughter with a boyfriend wouldn't want to go to the dance. As suspected, she didn't want to go because she was shy. It took Lorelai less than 2 minutes to convince her to ask Dean with the lure of making her a dress and shopping together.

* * *

oOo

As Lorelai was making the dress, and losing a battle with it on the mannequin, the phone rang. It was Emily. She was upset that Rory wasn't going to the dance. Lorelai was able to appease her by informing her she'd worked her motherly magic, that Rory was going and she was making her a dress. Emily of course just wanted to buy a dress but Lorelai wouldn't allow it. She also got roped into inviting her mother to see the youngest Gilmore off to her dance.

* * *

oOo

A couple of days before the dance, Lorelai had her usual banter with Luke going as she was getting coffee from him and cheeseburgers to go.

"You're not going to eat it here? You always eat it here."

"I would but I am making Rory a dress for her formal and I want to have it done so she doesn't go in and have a major wardrobe malfunction. She might end up looking like the stuffy paintings they have on their walls where one breast is completely exposed."

Luke winced. "Gah. Geez, Lorelai. Don't give me that visual. It's Rory."

"Oh but what if the visual were of me?" she flirted.

"Perfectly fine," he smirked making her blush. "But Rory's the closest thing I have to a kid and I prefer to think of her as the little kid who you brought in to con me out of free hot cocoa when she fell off her bike by Doose's."

Lorelai smiled that he remembered such a small detail, and that he basically called Rory his own. "You should come see her off!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's gonna be a party. Sookie's coming and my mom's coming… and you can bring me pie."

"Ah, there's the catch."

"No, no catch. I think it would mean a lot to Rory if you were there."

"Okay."

"Okay? Great, see you Saturday at 6:45. You'll want to be there before my mother."

"Deal. Do you have a pie preference? Or should I assume that I'm to bring all flavors I have when I leave for your place."

"Yes on both counts. Bring whatever pie you have but save me a boysenberry. It's my favorite one."

Luke groaned and wiped a clean spot on his counter but he was really happy to get to see them off.

Lorelai grabbed her to-go cup and as she reached to her purse to lay money, Luke saw her wince.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Gee sailor, take me now."

"No, you look fine, you always look fine," he backpedaled and blushed. "But you don't look okay right now."

"Fine, huh?" she smirked.

"Geez, I can't win."

"It's no big deal, just a little back pain. A good night's sleep should fix it."

"Well let me know if you need to bring me anything other than pie."

"Just that flannel shirt, a shotgun to scare Dean, and that tight ass," she heckled as she left.

* * *

oOo

The night of the dance arrived and Lorelai's back was only getting worse from the tiff she had with the mannequin nearly a week prior. She'd worked through the pain when she should have had it looked at. Now that the adrenaline of dressmaking was behind her, she was really feeling it. She tried to distract herself with a magazine and readying Rory as she sat on the couch, nearly immobile.

"Come on already!" she shouted.

"I'm primping!" came a reply from the bathroom.

"You're 16! You have skin like a baby's ass. There's nothing to primp!"

"Okay, okay, here I come."

Lorelai gasped as her daughter came out in the handmade dress and combat boots, hair in a fancy updo with a baby's breath crown. The blue in the dress made her eyes sparkle. Seeing her little girl look so grown up shocked her. "Wow. Someone hit you with a pretty stick."

Rory twirled to show her whole body off. "This dress is amazing; you outdid yourself," she marveled looking down at herself.

"It's beautiful, babe. You look beautiful."

Just then the doorbell rang and Rory ushered Luke through, who came in wielding pie. He took a seat on the opposite end of the couch from Lorelai, giving her a knowing look that she was in fact in pain. He knew better than to address it at the moment as he set the pie on the coffee table.

"Rory, you look… wow. You look great," Luke marveled as he finally took in the sight of her.

She twirled once more for him. "Thanks, Luke."

Lorelai beckoned Rory over and adjusted a stray hair and advised her on the heels she was going to trade into. "You should wear them now and let your feet get really numb."

"That's sick," Luke commented.

Lorelai ignored him. "Get me the hairspray."

As Rory skipped along, the doorbell rang a second time and Lorelai called out, "It's open!"

"It's me!" Sookie called. "I got tacos!"

"Yay!"

"I could have brought food," Luke mentioned to Lorelai.

"Oh, but a lady eats tacos before her first dance. Burgers would ruin the chicken that they'll serve and chili fries would be too messy. Tacos are small and can be more easily adjusted."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"I got extra hot sauce and a burrito in case you get hungry later."

"You both take such good care of me," Lorelai swooned at the both of them as she also considered Luke's pie.

Sookie had a mishap with trying to help Rory with the hairspray so Luke helped her to the kitchen to rinse off, taking the bags of food with him, as Lorelai applied the proper number of coats for a night of dancing.

* * *

oOo

Rory went to retrieve her tacos at her mother's command as the bell rang for a third time.

"We're in here!" Lorelai called.

"We're in here?" Emily responded incredulously as she entered. "That's how you answer the door?"

"Well, I was all out of saran wrap," she defended.

"I don't even want to figure that one out," she said going to the flowery chair by the stairs. She looked up and saw the flannel-clad man. "Oh, hello…" she began to greet Luke but trailed off as though she didn't remember his name.

"Luke," he offered. He stood and reached his hand to shake hers. She restrained from scoffing at it and accepted the gesture. "Good to see you again Mrs. Gilmore," he said nervously as though he were the one going to take out a Gilmore girl.

"Luke, yes, the pleasure is all mine," she said in fake sincerity then changed the subject. "I just want to see my granddaughter. Where is she?"

"Kitchen."

"Oh, perfect. I want to be all ready for the big entrance. How's the light in here? Nevermind, I'll just take one with the flash and one without to make sure we've got it right."

"Wow, mom, look at you. You'd think Ann Taylor was having a sale or something."

Emily ignored her. "Okay Rory, come in here, please," she called out.

Rory entered with a napkin down the top of her dress and a taco in hand. And Emily dropped the camera and sighed.

"Hey Grandma."

"She has lived with you too long," Emily chastised Lorelai.

"Lose the bib and the taco, put your shoes on and come back out. Let grandma take the _pretty_ picture," Lorelai instructed and Rory obeyed.

Sookie came out of the kitchen, followed by Luke. Sookie excused herself promising that she'd walk. Luke offered to walk her, but Sookie refused. So Luke seated himself back in position on the couch as they waited awkwardly for Rory to re-enter.

With a promise to call when she made it, Sookie was almost out the door when she called back, "You call me if you need help getting up the stairs or something."

"No, I'm fine." Lorelai panicked as Sookie closed the door. "Rory let's go! Your public awaits!" she shouted trying to get the attention off of her but it was too late.

"Why would you need help up the stairs?" Emily inquired.

"I don't."

"Why aren't you moving?"

"I'm comfortable."

"Are you hurt? Stand up?"

"I have a little back spasm, that's it. It's no big deal," Lorelai promised.

"A back spasm is a big deal. Any kind of spasm is not good, Lorelai."

Luke nodded his agreement with a grunt and Lorelai shot him a look.

"Alright, here she is mom, get your camera moving," Lorelai deflected as Rory entered in her proper attire.

"What? Oh, my! You're gorgeous!" Emily exclaimed. She proceeded to go full paparazzi to get the shot she wanted.

Luke looked at her with pride and Lorelai caught a glimpse of his look at her and felt a swell of emotion for this man who really cared for her daughter. He barely smiled so seeing him smile at Rory was not just satisfying, it was sexy.

* * *

oOo

A minute or two later, a car horn honked. "That's Dean," Rory said as she went for the door.

Emily stopped her in her tracks. "Where are you going?"

"To the dance."

"You do not go running when a boy honks."

"I agree," Luke piped in, gaining him two blue-eyed death glares.

Lorelai tried to excuse her to go, but Emily sank her teeth in and Luke made it even harder with his protectiveness causing him to agree with her mother. So they waited until Dean honked several times then came to the door.

Rory gave apologies. Emily gave an 11 o'clock curfew that Lorelai adjusted to 12. Luke however gave Dean a convincing stern look that told him he shouldn't dare to bring her home at midnight.

* * *

oOo

With the kids gone, it was the three adults. Lorelai had hoped the buzz would distract Emily from her pain but it did not.

First she grilled Lorelai about Dean. Luke begrudgingly admitted he was a good kid, backing up Lorelai.

"Tomorrow I will call you and give you all the details," Lorelai tried to placate her mother.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you certainly can't be left alone."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't." Luke was back to agreeing with Emily.

"You can barely move; you've been sitting on that couch since I got here."

"That's because this is a right comfy couch."

"Maybe I should stay," Emily offered.

"No, mom. You don't, REALLY, don't have to do that."

"I'm not leaving my daughter stranded on the couch. What if you have to get to the bathroom?" Emily charged.

"I'm not alone mom, Luke can help me out," Lorelai said in desperation not even bothering to ask Luke.

"That would be very inappropriate. You said you're not even dating him."

"We're not." Luke and Lorelai both stuttered.

"We're not. But Luke's a friend, it's not like he needs to help me onto the toilet. I'll be fine. Rory will get home and all will be right in Whoville. You should go home. It's getting late and you don't want to drive tired."

"You two think I'm blind, but I'm not. Luke's here seeing off your daughter to a dance and now he's going to 'take care of you.' You might be fooling yourselves, but I do have eyes. I probably wouldn't need them though. I bet Stevie Wonder could see it," she huffed. She took a breath and looked at them both, "I think you'd make each other happy if you weren't both too imbecilic to see it. And the grandchildren would have nice blue eyes and be tall," she mused with a grin.

"Mom!" Lorelai said seriously, embarrassed and surprised by her mother. "Can you refrain from planning my future with Luke?"

"Well I tried telling you I was against it Lorelai, but out of character to you, you didn't run straight into his arms to spite me. So I figured I'd try honesty. You both get that look when you see each other… the same one your father and I gave before I finally told him how I felt."

Lorelai was nearly stunned speechless, jaw wide open. She sputtered a moment trying to find her tongue. Finally she took a deep breath and replied evenly. "Alright, we don't need to go over this again. Luke's good to stay, _as a friend,_ and you're free to go home."

"Fine," she conceded and left with a large satisfied grin on her face over the two stunned adults on the couch.

* * *

oOo

"So do you want me to get you the pie and burrito?" Luke asked nervously after a few minutes of both of them being to stunned and embarrassed to speak after Hurricane Emily blew through with a truth storm neither of them wanted to face… at least like that.

"Oh, it's fine, I got it. You can go, Luke. I only said you were staying so my mother wouldn't," Lorelai responded, relieved that he wasn't going to broach the subject.

"Lorelai, you can't even stand up. You haven't moved since I got here and for God knows how long before that."

"Yes, I can."

"Do it."

Lorelai tried and failed. So Luke brought her the pie. Knowing her, he guessed correctly that she'd have ice cream so he alamode it. He also grudgingly plated and served her the burrito.

Her mother's words still buzzing in her head, she couldn't help but ask, "Luke, why are you so kind to me?... And Rory?"

"I told you, I really like that kid. She's the first kid I've known that didn't irritate me just for breathing. And you… well I just tolerate you because your coffee addiction single handedly keeps my business afloat," he joshed.

"Luke," she whispered as she tried to set the pie on the coffee table and he had to help her.

"What?"

"Just… thank you."

They both smiled dumbly at each other. "You're welcome. But there's nothing to thank me for. I like being here for you both. Makes me remember what family feels like."

"See, you keep saying these things about Rory and me being family. And the amazing part is you don't even realize you're doing it. That's how much you care about us. That's what I have to thank you for… for loving us."

She leaned forward to hug him but her back couldn't take it and she groaned in pain as she winced.

Luke leaned in to help her. "Here, I'm going to lay you down on the floor and rub your back."

"Ooo… a masseuse," Lorelai swooned and then promptly winced while he moved her. "Ow."

"Sorry, no other way to get you laid down."

"Dirty."

This time, it was Luke's turn to groan.

* * *

oOo

The massage started innocently enough. Lorelai had a back spasm and Luke had strong masculine hands. So he kneeled beside her, pushing away the coffee table and rubbed her back. That position didn't work well but he didn't want to impose on her. Luckily for him, Lorelai was the one to object.

"Luke, you need to sit on my legs. I can barely feel anything. And right now, I need you to have the strength of a 6 foot 6 tall Russian masseuse named Olga."

"Lorelai… are you… are you sure?" Luke stuttered.

"Hop on up big boy," she answered while patting her butt. The movement also caused her to wince. Seeing her pain, Luke obeyed.

In the beginning, there was a lot of complaining.

"Luke! Ow!"

"Just hold still Lorelai!" he demanded as he pressed his knuckles into a sore spot.

"That hurts!" She protested. "Oh, wait... right there. That, oh… that feels much better."

Finally, Lorelai began to relax and the pain went down. But the phone rang and she jerked causing some resurgence. Luke got up and handed her the portable.

" _Hello? Rory? What happened?..."_ Luke's ears perked at the potential danger and Lorelai made a motion with her hands to let him know it was ok. _"Okay, you called grandma to come get you guys?.. And she insisted you stay the night?... Even Dean?!... I bet she'll position a maid to stand at his door all night long, Poor Elouise, there's no way she could take on your Hulk of a boyfriend… You're right, Elouise got fired 3 dinners ago. Well, the sentiment remains... So you're sure you don't want me to come get you?... Yeah, I know, my back hurts but… Well, alright. Just remember the rule about not joining the junior league and add in a note that you also may not join the DAR... Love you too, babe. Bye."_

Lorelai sighed as she hung up and looked at Luke whose face was wrought with worry. She stifled a laugh and explained. "That was Rory- Dean's car broke down just outside Hartford and it's getting towed to the nearest garage there. She and Dean are just going to stay the night at my mother's house. Poor Dean."

"Oh," Luke released a breath of relief. "Good. You know I could have gone to get her."

"And lose my massage? No way Fabio, you're needed here. Oh, ow. And you're gonna need to start over. Now that the adrenaline rush from being in mommy mode's worn off, I just realized I hurt myself more," she pouted and turned her face into the pillow she'd pulled from the couch expectantly. She smiled into it when his hands reached her shoulders.

* * *

oOo

Her groans of pain were replaced with moans of pleasure as he continued his ministrations on her back. Thinking of his care and generosity as he continued to do for her in her hour of need exponentially increased her pleasure- and she was shouting it from the rooftops.

"Oh God, Luke, right there! Yes!" she cried out. She didn't even care how it sounded.

As Luke kneaded her pained back, intermittently running his flat palms firmly down and then up her back, her lower back would become exposed slightly. The skin to skin contact made her shudder each time as though it was the first.

Lorelai's praises became too much for Luke. He was embarrassed to say anything but he was starting to lose control of his lower half. Finally he interjected, moving his hands away for a moment. It left her feeling cold. "Lorelai, I'm gonna need you to… can you stop making noises like that?" he requested blushing. She didn't see his face, but knew from his tone that he would be.

"Oh, Luke," she replied in realization. But a part of her was satisfied that it tempted him and her mouth acted before her brain as she teased, "So it turns you on to make me scream?"

"Lorelai," he warned but she continued.

"You like it when I beg you to touch me?"

"God, Lorelai. I'd have to be dead not to like it," Luke confessed. "But if you want me to continue focusing on rubbing your back and not… other things, you're gonna have to keep quiet," he ordered.

"Fine, I'll be good," she promised.

Luke returned to his work and at first Lorelai held her gasps and moans in the pillow but her mother's words kept racing through her head; her mother's and Luke's. The way he cared about them, that he even managed to somehow charm Emily Gilmore enough to not completely turn up her nose completely, that he was here again and taking care of her, that they were alone tonight and his touch felt so good, it was all too much for her senses to handle.

She decided she wanted him thinking about the _other_ things with her. So with a wry smile and her most innocent tone, she spoke. "Luke, I need you to take off my shirt to do this."

"What? Lorelai, no. I can't."

"Luke, it's just not deep enough," she said with an intentionally dirty connotation. "Please, Luke. I'm injured. I need you."

Luke sighed, hoping he could keep himself together once the shirt was off. It turned out, he should have been worrying about if he could keep it together as he removed it. As he slowly slid her shirt up from the bottom, carefully trying not to hurt her, he felt every inch of her supple skin. As he reached her bra, he could feel it was soft cotton. It wasn't a typical sexy bra and she was likely wearing it because of her back troubles but he couldn't help but realize he was touching Lorelai's bra. She methodically pressed herself a little downward towards the floor so that he could have to graze the cups of her bra to get the shirt off. As his knuckles touched her below her shirt and his thumbs grazed her above it, she let out a sigh and shivered a little. Luke's cock twitched and he hoped she hadn't felt it, not having caught on to her motives yet. She felt it and it gave her a smug grin.

After what seemed like forever, Luke finally got the shirt to her armpits and up over her arms and head.

"Bra too," she ordered.

"No, definitely not."

"Luke, the pain's between my shoulders. I need you to."

"Fine," he conceded, looking for the clasp. Lorelai smiled knowing the reason for the hesitation.

"It's a front clasp Luke," she informed him with a wide grin he couldn't see.

Luke leaned down so his back was parallel to hers, his flannel fell forward, brushong her back as he snaked his arms around either side of her. She sat up only enough to allow him enough room to unclasp it. His hot breath was on her neck as it released and his hands had to touch the top of her breasts as he removed it. His thumbs grazed her nipples and he realized they were hard. He tried to ignore that fact, thinking it was just the massage making them that way.

Lorelai was now naked from the top up, but Luke had more self-control than she thought. He'd managed to keep his cock from becoming erect and was rubbing her back once more. She decided to wiggle her tight ass to tease him and kick it up a notch. She felt him twitch a little once again and decided to let her pleasure be known.

"Mmm… yes… Luuukkke" she called out happily.

"Lorelai," he warned. "Stop, please."

"No," she replied confidently. "Luke, please… touch me."

"I am touching you. I'm rubbing your…" he paused as she wiggled beneath him again, teasing his cock, making his hands press firmly into her back to keep himself from letting go of control in his pants.

"No, Luke, I mean touch me… everywhere. I want to feel you."

"Lorelai, no. We can't," he said, getting up abruptly to his knees. She turned and faced him, exposing her bare breasts and pink nipples.

"Why not Luke? We're alone, my back feels much better, and I can feel that you want to," Lorelai replied as she reached out her hand to caress the zipper of his jeans but Luke pulled back.

"I… I don't want to like this. If we ever… I'd want more than just this," he tried to explain.

"Me too," she confessed. Suddenly shy about her nakedness, she covered her top with the pillow and sat up against the couch. She patted the floor next to her for him to sit and he complied. She took a deep breath. "Luke, do you know why I was trying to seduce you just now?"

"I could hazard a guess, but no, not really."

"Because I like you. I really, really, really, like you. I like the way you look out for Rory and for me. I like that you melted the ice queen's heart. I don't like to admit it, but it's nice to have my mother's approval once in a while, and she actually approves of you in her own psychotic way. I like that you would do anything not to take advantage of me, including getting up when most guys wouldn't even start a massage unless they thought they might have sex with me. I like you because you're Luke, _my_ Luke."

Luke blushed. "You didn't even mention coffee in that speech."

"The coffee's a given," she laughed. "And I may have to ban you from serving it to any other women in case they fall in love with you, too."

"In love?"

"Or deep like," she retracted.

Luke smiled but didn't press farther. "So, do you want to go on a date with me then?"

"This isn't a date? I mean, you have me shirtless and it's not a date?"

"No. Someone has to ask for it to be a date."

"I asked you. I invited you to come here," she replied. "And there was food, conversation, a talk about intentions. Pie. Feels like a date to me."

"So since it was a date, do I get to kiss you goodnight?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, you're going to do more than kiss me goodnight."

"Lorelai, we should probably slow down. It's the first date, after all."

"Well I'm easy. Sue me," she retorted, placing her hand on his knee and rubbing it up towards where she felt his cock earlier. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of him and without skipping a beat, Luke's lips were on hers.

Though he'd explored her back just moments earlier, his hands had a new purpose. They were in her hair, then on her hips, toying with the line of her pants to her bare hips, holding her face to his. Finally, he threw the pillow separating them and pinched her nipples lightly, then caressed her mounds. Lorelai moaned in response and he kissed her harder in response.

Without warning, and in a feat of agility and strength, he had her completely flat on her back on the floor as he held himself over her. Lorelai locked eyes with him in surprise and lust. She tugged his shirt up as a counter move and he helped her remove it with a clapped pushup.

"There. Now we're even," she told him, satisfied with herself. Luke kissed her gently. He moved his kisses down her neck and chest. He ran on hand down her right side to her nipple and teased it to a more rigid peak as he finally settled his tongue on the other breast. He licked and sucked gently, pulled back just enough to release a heavy breath on her nipple and repeated. Lorelai whimpered and tried to keep herself from bucking up- afraid to hurt her back. Luke looked up at her with her head tilted back, biting her lip and smirked with satisfaction before switching his attentions to the otherside.

"Luke!" she both pleaded and praised. She wasn't expecting to feel this aroused. It'd been a long time since anyone made her feel so… womanly.

"Lorelai," he replied in a low grumble against her skin. He moved lower, leaving his hands to roll her peaks between his thumbs and index fingers.

He kissed down her soft, ivory stomach, stopping just below her belly button, then along the top of her pants from side to side. He made it back to the center above her zipper then looked up at her. "Lorelai," he said more seriously. "If you want to stop this, now's your last chance."

"Don't you dare," she commanded. He pressed his mouth firmly into her stomach. His stubble tickled but also made every nerve pulse. He let out a heavy breath causing her to moan, then made work of her corduroy pants. She was also wearing comfortable, non-matching cotton panties. He snapped the elastic playfully with his teeth, making her giggle. Then he removed them both, pulling her socks off in the process. "God, you're the perfect mix of rough and gentle," she complimented.

Luke didn't speak. Instead, he quickly finished undressing himself and returned to her. He kissed her lips and pressed his body against hers. His erection was trapped in the warm space between them as he kissed her sweetly. "Mmmm…. Lorelai," he said as he tasted her sweet lips.

"I'm normally a much more active participant," she informed him.

"It's okay. Let me take care of you, Lorelai," he replied. Then without warning, he dropped down to her heated center and licked her from her opening to her clit several times. He then toyed with her clit using his tongue and drew circles downwards until he reached her opening again. He plunged his tongue into her, tasting her arousal happily. Lorelai was speechless. A few squeals escaped with an "ah" sound but she couldn't think let alone form words.

Satisfied with her level of arousal, he raised himself above her once more, spread her legs enough to allow him entrance and positioned the tip of his cock where his tongue had just been. Lorelai's eyes were closed and he wanted to see her. "Open your eyes," he whispered. She complied slowly and when they were fully open, he sank into her carefully but with force.

She squeeled again but this time two words came to mind. "Beautiful. You." They were out of order but she meant them as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him down into a kiss.

Luke tried to set a rhythm, but he couldn't get the angle he needed for himself or Lorelai. "I need to pull up your legs. Is that okay?" Lorelai nodded and Luke pulled her legs up, resting her calves on his shoulders.

The angle was pleasurable, but only for a short while before Lorelai couldn't take it. So Luke laid her flat again and helped her roll onto her stomach. He took a position just below where he'd sat earlier to rub her back, brushed her hair to the side and ran his fingers from her shoulders down to her ass, making her shudder.

This time, when Luke entered her, they both moaned with pleasure. He tested it slowly a few times. Satisfied with the position, he continued at a pace. First his hands were on her hips, but he rubbed her back as he had been before, both helping her heal and turning her on. Lorelai made the same noises as before, only an octave higher.

To enter her deeper, he got back in pushup position behind her and thrust into her quickly. He could hear her enjoyment getting louder and her walls tightening around him. He knew she was close and he was too. Despite being on the ground, they were both flying high. He unexpectedly kissed her back in random places, sending her orgasm flooding through her whole body.

Realizing he didn't have a condom on, he whispered, "Where do you want me to come Lorelai?"

"I'm on the pill," she replied. That was enough for him and he filled her hard and hot after a few more thrusts. She was still riding the aftershocks of her orgasm as he pumped into her. As he laid bsider her, he noticed her body shaking. He reached up over her and pulled the knitted blanket off the couch to cover them both.

They just sat there, looking at each other for a while until Luke laughed with a snort, pulled his hand over his head and rolled onto his back.

She laughed too but chastised him. "This is funny to you Lucas?"

"Just, unexpected. I guess I'm just… happy."

"Hard for you to say is it?"

"Only because I haven't been this happy since before my dad got sick. Maybe not even then," he told her.

Lorelai went to prop herself up on her side but was still too sore for that so she collapsed on his chect and looked up at him. He immediately put his fingers in her hair, removing it from her face and playing with it. "See, there it is again. You tell me these things despite your grizzly exterior and it's just so damn sexy."

Luke smiled. "I don't tell other people this stuff, just you."

"I know. That's probably the sexiest part about it."

"So tell me something you don't tell other people."

"Mmmm… Well that's tough because I usually say things before I think 'I shouldn't tell people that.' Oh, I got one. One time, I was at Home Depot with Rory when she was about 2. I was buying a bookshelf because she already had a collection. She started throwing a tantrum because she wanted the expensive princess one I couldn't afford and I threatened to leave her. She didn't believe me so I saw a nearby bucket put her in it and walked away. She was so shocked she didn't make a noise. Then she tipped over the bucket, stumbled out and ran to me screaming 'Mommy!'" she laughed.

"Well I guess that's something," Luke laughed.

"I mean, I already told you that I care what my mom thinks. That's about all of the secrets I have at the moment."

"Well thanks for sharing."

"Wait, I have one more," she said hesitating. "I've never told a guy I love them, not even Christopher. I kinda accidentally told you. And it's probably too soon, but I think, maybe I could love you. I mean I know I love you as a friend. But I think I could love you romantically."

"Me too," Luke said without hesitation. "I could definitely love you too. I probably already do."


	9. Forgiveness and Stuff

Forgiveness and Stuff

A/N: I know this one's been done over and over and over again in Fanfic because it's one of the moments where we all see just how lucky Lorelai is to have Luke. I tried to put my own spin on it and therefore this installment starts between when Luke takes Lorelai to the hospital and when she gives him the hat.

I thought I'd posted this already but for some reason the site wasn't really cooperating last week so this episode is out of order. If you haven't, you should read Paris is Burning. Also, for those of you following my other stories, I'll be updating them tonight. I was really agitated with the site but I'm over it now and back in the saddle.

* * *

Lorelai sat in her room just 12 hours after she'd left her mother and father at the hospital. She was wrapping the Christmas presents that she'd gotten for the townsfolk and Rory. Richard would be getting out and Emily insisted she go home when she got deliriously tired. For most people, deliriously tired meant that they were quiet and reserved, but it only amped up the goofy in her. Every interesting word that came to mind, anecdote that seemed hilarious in her mind, invention idea she ever had- they were all spilled out like word vomit. Eventually, Emily couldn't take it anymore and Lorelai promptly crashed when getting home.

She didn't even notice that Luke had filled her coffee pot for her until she woke up 9 hours later to Rory shouting that she was going to go tell Dean that the Hiroshima attack had been called off. She had reluctantly rolled from bed and trudged down the steps like a Rhino in a stampede and made it to her destination in front of the coffeemaker.

There was a simple note on her hello kitty note paper that read:

" _Lorelai,_

 _Betting that you'd want coffee is like betting that Kirk will come in and have a new job, Taylor will come and try to get me to do some towney thing, Miss Patty and Babette will ogle me, and aw hell, that the sun will rise. Anyway, I hope you're feeling better._

– _Luke"_

Lorelai smiled at the note being one of Luke's classic rants tied with sweetness and written on pink paper nonetheless. So now, as she was sitting on her bed taking stock of everything she'd pulled from her closet, there was one gift that kept drawing her eye even as she tried to avoid it. Finally, she picked up the blue ball cap and removed the stickers and folded the bill.

As she did so, she thought about the past few days. The feud between the three Gilmore women still raged on about Rory waking up at Ms. Patty's, her being uninvited to her mother's party, and even her pizza order didn't go right. But through all of it, there was one person who made everything better. He acted as protective about Rory's honor and Dean as she felt, made her a Santa burger, ditched the opportunity to miff Taylor and lost profits in order to take her to the hospital, he was the shoulder she cried on while there, the courage she needed to see her father not standing tall, and the driver she trusted to take her daughter home safely. His kindness didn't end there.

The whole reason she'd gone to the diner that night instead of Al's or to just pick up her pizza herself was because she was eating the salad he'd shamed her into buying after a rant about her health (though she'd never tell him that) and saw all the things he'd fixed for her around her house. He was on her mind and she knew he'd always comfort her and she was right.

As she sat holding the hat, she thought about how short life was and how her father's recent health scare could have been her last moments with him. It of course made her think about all of the morbid ways she could die tomorrow. She knew she'd regret her relationship with her parents and that terrible perm she once got, but a new regret came to mind. With that thought, she bagged Luke's gift and set it aside to give to him tonight during the parade rehearsal.

* * *

oOo

Luke was closing up his diner, watching the people in costume bustle to get the rehearsal parade (Who'd ever heard of a rehearsal parade?) in order. He was lifting chairs with his last coffee pot still full with the last batch he'd made all too close to closing. He'd never admit it, but he always made a pot before closing in case she came in. It was the same reason he rarely locked the door until the last chair was lifted. He was considering putting it in a to-go cup with the last of his pie (he made boysenberry today since it was her favorite and she was down) and taking it to check on her when he heard the bells jangle and a 'hey' from the woman he was hoping for.

"How's your dad doing?" he asked as he stood up from wiping down a table with a rag to face her.

"Better. Although he says life is not worth living without a steak," she replied as she glided up to him. They were mere inches apart and her nerves about what she was going to say welled up. Instead she asked, "How come you're not out with everybody?"

"Oh you know, I've got… stuff to do," he hemmed in response.

Lorelai raised a brow knowing that wasn't exactly true she replied "Right. Well, um, anyway this is for you." She handed him the Christmas gift bag.

"What's it for?"

"You know, just to say thank you or for Christmas. You pick."

"Christmas isn't for two weeks."

"Are we going to do this again?" she shot in pretend irritation recalling his rant about it being too early for Christmas. He grabbed the bag and opened it, but only gave her a puzzled look. "I just thought God forbid something happens to your other one, you have a replacement," she explained.

Then Lorelai went to put it on him, first trying bill forward but shuddering and remarking how wrong it looked. Luke let out a breathy chuckle at her comment, leaving chills running up her spine as she placed the cap the right way and adjusted it. There was a short moment after she gave a satisfactory nod that their eyes met and stayed. Lorelai was aware of the small charges running through her body from being inside the personal bubble they had silently agreed never to violate years ago. She did, of course, violate it on occasion when she was excited or thoroughly pleased by a reaction she got from him and in that moment she realized she hadn't been protecting Luke, she'd been protecting herself. Luke was dangerous.

Losing some of her nerve, Lorelai turned the subject to the outside procession, thanking some deity that Stars Hollow always had some event or another going. "Oh look, it's the procession!" she exclaimed as she ran to open his blinds. "Luke, turn off the lights." In her head, she added a silent dirty. She wasn't ready to back down, she told herself. She just needed a moment to gain composure. The moment should happen organically.

"It's not even the real procession, it's the rehearsal," he protested while still walking to the lights.

"So?"

"And why do they need a rehearsal? It's the same thing every year," he raved making her smile and bringing her back to ease.

"Come on, Luke, Pleeaase!" she pleaded knowing he was already doing it anyway.

He walked up right behind her at the window, setting her senses on fire as she felt his flannel shirt brush her hand. "It's hard to imagine ever living somewhere else, isn't it?" she asked dreamily.

Luke didn't want to stray from the purpose of her visit despite indulging her. He was well aware he would probably never get past flirtation with her, but he would settle for that for the time being. "Thanks for the hat," he whispered in a low flirtatious rumble, tickling her inner ear as she felt his warm breath there and along her jaw and neck.

Lorelai sighed and took a slow deep breath. She could feel this was the moment. "It looks good on you," she noted as she turned to look into his beautiful blue eyes that seemed to darken whenever their eyes met.

Even though she continued to breach their flirtation line, she hadn't expected Luke to do the same. He always pulled back, but instead he responded in the same sexy tone, "Good how?" with that devilish smirk that she enjoyed coaxing out of him as much as she enjoyed flustering him and leading him into a rant.

"Well, you're too burly to look 'boy band poster on my wall' good. You're more of a 'lumberjack weekly magazine on my nightstand for inspiration in my fantasies' good," she answered and watched it sink in his brain what she meant by inspiration for fantasies. As it clicked and she saw the surprise and lack of breath, she gained a little more courage back. She closed the already miniscule gap between them, her eyes dancing with desire.

Luke's flirtatious smirk was wiped from his face and his heart was beating rapidly now. He searched her eyes for her telltale jesting playful look but it wasn't there. Her eyes gleamed with desire… for him no less. His lips suddenly felt like dry tundra needing to drink from the Oasis of Lorelai's mouth. She must've felt the same about her lips as he watched her bite her bottom lip, release and then lick her top lip. He was mesmerized so much so that he didn't see her lift her hand until it was flat against his chest and then bunching up the flannel there above his heart; a perfect metaphor for what she was doing to him right now, he thought. Though his mind was frozen, his hands reflexively grabbed her hips to balance against her pull. It was a feather-light pull but a feather could literally knock him over at this moment.

Lorelai's bodily reactions were spurred on by his lack of movement. Knowing Luke, she was well aware that he needed time to process what was happening so she took it painfully slow though every cell in her body was screaming to jump him right then and there. She also knew to check his eyes for his true reaction and what she saw awed her, made her afraid and feel completely safe at the same time. Over the years, he thought covering his smirk would do the trick but she studied him. She could see the imperceptible difference between when she was truly annoying him and when he was bemused by her, when he was truly upset at Taylor or just pretending to be for the hell of it, and right now she could see that he wanted this too.

When his hands tentatively reached her hips, the last of her strength to pace herself snapped. She leaned up to him, causing his grip on her waist to tighten in support or restraint. She hesitated and looked in his eyes one last time to make sure it was support and that he wanted this too. She thought he wanted it, but she needed to be sure he wanted it now like she did. She proceeded when she saw no protest and their lips met ever so softly and tenderly. It was just a quick peck but carried so much tension from years past. And it was followed by several additional short, tender kisses that somehow still made them both breathless. She tilted her head just a little more and kissed him more firmly, parting her lips enough to show her interest in kicking it up a notch.

Luke obliged her in intensifying the kiss. In truth, he was surprised at how this moment was slowly unfurling. He'd imagined it would pop open like a jack-in-the box once tightly wound. He thought she would be as impatient as she is for her morning coffee. Instead, she was patient with him as she let him process the feeling of each new touch. His hands encircling her hips, her soft lips against his, her arms around his neck as her fingers lazily traced patterns in the hair at the nape of it. Even the way she slowly slid her tongue in his mouth was slow… until it wasn't.

Lorelai pressed harder into him and started walking him backwards. Her tongue was now in its own cave but she punctuated each step with a kiss. At first it was his mouth, then his chin, jaw, ear, neck, collarbone. Suddenly, they were at the base of the stairs and Luke stopped her.

"Lorelai," he began. She tried to stop his protests with another kiss but he pulled her back to face him. "You're going through something with your dad. It wouldn't be right to take advantage of that. I've probably already let it get too far."

Lorelai smiled. "That right there. That thing you do- taking care of me and of Rory- that's why this is happening," she tried to explain but his face still looked unsure. "Luke," she implored. "I'd be lying if I said yesterday didn't affect how this is going right now, but not how you think. When everything about my day sucked, you psychoanalyzed and comforted me, then made me a Santa burger. When I was alone in my house before that, I was looking at a drawer under the coffee pot I need you to fix and it made me think of all the other things in my kitchen you needed to fix. Then this morning, you left coffee and a note- and that damn drawer was fixed again. You took my kid home safely and if you were in my house making coffee, which means you were there talking to her, no doubt comforting her the way you do for me. And at the hospital, you were there for me despite your obvious hatred of the place. You stayed until you knew I was okay and Rory was okay. God, Luke," she breathed a heavy sigh as if for punctuation, "you're always there so much so that even my mother who I keep my entire life other than Rory from sees it plain as day."

Luke looked at her face seeing nothing but her raw emotion. She expected him to need time to process, but there was nothing left to process except why his lips weren't already entangled with hers once more. So he rectified that situation and pulled her up to him. It was his turn to plant kisses everywhere on her as he backed her against the wall, pulling her up with ease with his hands on her ass. She oomphed as he assaulted her senses and a breathless squeal escaped shortly after as he found the pulse on her neck. Her legs wrapped around him and he pushed her bottom up just a little more then backed her away from the wall as she grasped his neck. He carried her up the steps two by two as she nuzzled his neck and ear.

Not wanting to be presumptuous, he planted her feet on the ground once in the apartment instead of taking her to the couch or bed. Lorelai wordlessly looked around and saw the bed then pivoted in that direction. As she walked, she discarded her jacket and her shirt soon followed she was unbuttoning her tight jeans when she made it to the bed.

Luke first just watched, as frozen as he'd been in the diner. Then, as her pants slid down her thighs revealing her underwear, he sprung back to action, undressing himself down to the boxers faster than he'd ever done before. He walked up behind her as she was bent over removing her shoes and pants, and grasped her waist, pressing his hard erection into her round bottom. Lorelai smiled and stood up, pressing her rear into him and pulling his arms just below her bra as he swiped her hair to the side and kissed her neck.

They stood like this for a moment, feeling each other's skin until Lorelai swirled around in his arms and kissed his lips as she ran her hands down his taught and slightly hairy chest to the top of his boxers. Luke let out an 'uhh' groaning sound as Lorelai hooked her fingers and dropped his boxers in one swift motion to his feet. His erection sprang free and she pulled herself tight to him up on her tiptoes, trapping it between the warmth of their bodies for a moment as she moved him to the side of the bed and pushed him down onto it.

Luke looked up at her expectantly as she released the clasp of her bra and let it tall forward from her shoulders revealing her full C cup breasts. She cupped them after the bra fell then drew her fingers down her body to make sure Luke would see what was going to happen next. Her fingers traced the elastic at the top of her panties and a wry smile crossed her face as she watched him, watching her drop her panties.

Being two naked beautiful people in a room with a bed left only one thing to do. She lifted her knee onto the bed beside him, and then the other as he grabbed his new favorite spot on her ass, spreading her cheeks apart. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she began a slow rocking motion against his hard member. He kissed her like he was afraid he'd wake up at any minute, but he didn't. This was real and everything he never imagined.

They were all moans and grunts between kisses and touching every part of each other. Lorelai's hands wandered to his back and she dug her fingertips in as if she was trying to claw her way inside of him, to become one with him. Luke lifted her and rolled her onto the bed, positioning himself above her. Their eyes met but neither spoke. He'd planned to kiss her whole body, taste her arousal, make her scream his name, but the look in her eyes said 'Now' and he couldn't hold back any longer. He positioned himself at her entrance and placed his thumb on her clit. Looking at her once more, he sank into her quick and deeply but didn't move as he watched her scream with pleasure.

When her scream subsided and her eyes were on him, Luke rubbed his thumb in gentle circles barely flicking her clit. She bucked up towards him in reflex and when she came down he pulled out and then in again, this time he continued to thrust into her all the while keeping the same pace with his thumb.

Lorelai had never orgasmed so quickly before, but when he bent down and took her peaked nipple into his mouth, his stubble tickling her soft body, all the while maintaining his ministrations in her core, she could only scream out to him and beg for him to continue- though her body's reflex was to try to climb up the bed away from the intense feeling.

He watched her, took note of her features and he glowing beauty as she collapsed to the bed, become even more pliant and soft. He kissed her sweetly and she grabbed his head to hold the kiss a little longer. He removed his hand from her clit and played with her nipples, continuing to use his mouth gently, occasionally kissing her belly. Then Luke pulled Lorelai's legs up to his shoulders and got up on his knees. He pounded into her once harder and deeper than before. First he looked at her reaction to make sure she was okay. She wouldn't be the first woman to tell him he had gone too deep. But Lorelai reached for his ass and beckoned him into her wantonly. He continued and pounded furiously, his need for release growing as they both let out pleasured noises and praised each other simply by saying their name. Lorelai was still sensitive from her earlier orgasm and came even harder, screaming his name in a chant as if it was the only word that she knew. Her walls gripping him and the released wet warmth of her new orgasm brought him to the edge.

"I'm gonna…."

"Come for me, Luke!" she demanded.

"Where?"

"Inside of me. Please. Oh Luke, please!" she begged and seeing the unasked question she answered "I'm covered."

He couldn't hold back anymore so he joined her in the clouds, releasing hard and hot into her as his thrusts slowed then he laid down beside her.

"Wow," they both said as they tried to catch their breath.

"God I'm stupid," she offered.

"You're anything but stupid."

"Oh, I'm an idiot. If I'd known we could be like that, I would have jumped you the day after we met."

"You hardly jumped. You were very much a gentleman, letting me process, Lorelai."

She laughed at his dry joke. "Well I know you ladies have so many thoughts swirling up in that pretty little head of yours. I just wanted to make sure you were ready."

"For you, I'll be ready any time."

Lorelai blushed and they sat for a minute in silence when Lorelai heard a noise outside. She grabbed Luke's flannel shirt and peered out his window by the kitchen to see Kirk being assisted by Miss patty after he got tangled in several leashes from the dogs who were to walk ahead of him but were attracted to the Christmas cookie scent on his Santa suit.

Luke walked up behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Wear the hat this time," she said turning to him with a grin and making her way back to the bed. He went to the pile of their clothes and fished it out, obliging her once again.


	10. Paris is Burning

S1E11 Paris is Burning

Lorelai and Rory were walking down the street alphabetically naming diseases until one of them couldn't think of a disease. The loser of this game would have to clean the fridge of their toxic leftovers from weeks past. Rory disliked the game but was even less fond of the idea of thumb wrestling since her mother nearly broke her finger the last time. She'd never won a match so at least she might win with her brain. Maybe. Her mother was also much smarter than most people gave her credit for. You don't have a genius kid who reads 200 books by the kindergarten unless you taught her yourself. Even genius needs nurturing.

"Osteoporosis," Rory replied to her mother as they started to cross the street into the square. "P."

"Oh Puppies!" Lorelai hollered, running across the street. She had no care in the world that she'd be the one cleaning if she could look at a puppy.

'Hey, that's not a disease," Rory replied as she chased after her.

"Hi, oh Hi! Hi! Rooorry, look at da baby!" Lorelai cooed. Rory rolled her eyes already knowing her mother was lost to the cuteness. Lorelai read the description aloud. "Buttercup was found abandoned along highway 26! Aw that's a sad highway!" she whined.

"As opposed to all the other happy highways he could've been abandoned on?" Rory asked.

Lorelai continued, "Her lineage includes cocker spaniel, golden retriever, boviette de flanders,"

"Gesundheit."

"Thank you… and Rotweiler."

"Hm," Rory was now intrigued. "Buttercup is a special dog. She is extremely skittish and tends to react badly to blond haired females, brunette males, children of either sex, other animals, red clothing, cabbage, or anyone in a uniform." Rory's voice tilted up in incredulity as she became more surprised.

The hunky diner owner walked up at exactly that moment, catching Lorelai's eye. "Hey, we just found the doggy version of you," she teased flirtatiously as per their norm.

A gentleman helping run the pop-up pet adoption fair came up to him, assuming the three were a family looking for a pet and asked, "Hey, can I help you?"

Luke looked at him seriously, "Do not let these two anywhere near a dog, they can barely feed themselves" he warned. This made the gentleman laugh.

"Shut up, you! We would be excellent pet owners, thank you," Lorelai replied without a beat.

The gentleman walked away realizing this was a fruitless conversation in favor of another family nearby.

It was Rory's turn to pipe in. "You can NOT be serious."

"We could get him a pretty bowl."

"It's a her!"

"…and a new name." Lorelai was ignoring all protest in favor of the cute, breed-confused mutt.

"Mom!"

"Because this Buttercup thing really has to go."

"Do you not remember skippy?"

"Skippy?" Luke asked.

"I cannot believe you would bring up Skippy."

"Skippy was our hamster," Rory informed him.

"He doesn't care!" Lorelai attempted to stop the story.

"What happened to Skippy?" he inquired with dramatic feigned surprise that the story might end badly.

"Every time mom would put her hand in his cage, Skippy would bite her."

"And laugh," Lorelai added softly with a pout.

"Hamsters can't laugh," Luke dismissed her.

"Oh, this one laughed. Trust me," Lorelai insisted.

Rory continued, "So finally, she got fed up."

Luke had a smirk on his face now and couldn't resist. "Of being laughed at by a hamster?"

Lorelai tilted her head and made a noise of protest at his mocking of her.

Rory now ignoring her completely and only talking to Luke, continued once more. "She stopped cleaning his cage and just put Kleenex in every day.

"You didn't?" Luke looked at Lorelai.

"It was the quilted kind," she replied proudly.

"And this went on and on. And the smell? Really good," Rory went on.

"I can imagine," Luke commiserated.

"Ooohhh… No you can't," Lorelai said still smiling. She was getting pleasure now out of seeing the grizzly man smile.

"Until one day, she took the hamster to the store where we bought it and, when the guy running the counter walked away, she dumped him on the counter then bolts."

Luke and Rory both looked at her accusingly. Lorelai tried to backpedal and defend her position on the demon hamster but was fruitless. As they walked away, Lorelai attempting to convince Rory to perform doggy tricks for her, she saw that Luke was actually looking at the dog's cage. It made her smile thinking he was probably curious what she thought made Buttercup the doggy version of him.

In reality, Luke saw how happy Buttercup made her, he was almost inclined to get the dog himself so she'd have a reason to visit him. He dismissed the thought though. He already had the coffee that kept her coming back.

* * *

oOo

That evening, Lorelai was on a date with Max. He made them a lovely dinner an ex-girlfriend taught him to cook. He wasn't stupid enough to say that at first, but Lorelai deduced that "Sweet Old Lady" was code for "My ex-girlfriend."

As he was cleaning and she was eating she looked to his books and found a copy of Swan's Way.

"Oh hey, Proust. You know? I've always wanted to say something like 'as Marcel Proust would say' but I've never read Proust. I could do 'As Michael Creighton would say,' but it's not the same you know."

"Take it, Read it."

"Ok," she said sitting down and cracking the book.

"Not right now," Max said.

"What?"

"I don't want you to read it right now," he kissed her and pulled her up to him. They kissed and he led her into his bedroom.

"Mr. Medina, is this my extra credit work because Missy just had to take a test," she said in a mock innocent voice as his lips trailed her neck and he pressed against her.

Afterwards, she sleeked into the house quietly but Rory was asleep on the couch, waiting up for her. AS she closed the door, her daughter stirred but Lorelai didn't notice.

She was startled when she reached the steps and heard "Where do you think you're going?" from behind her.

"Hi," she said guiltily.

"It's 1 o'clock in the morning."

Lorelai tried to make up a silly excuse for laughter. She knew Rory wouldn't believe anything she said anyway. They both knew why she was out late. They talked about how the date and the book a little. As she said 'not bad,' she truly meant it. Max was alright in bed, but he didn't exactly cause her to feel that "I can't make real words come out of my mouth, like I'm floating on air, feel it in my toes," good. He was more "I have an itch that hasn't been scratched in a long time and you're the wall I'm gonna rub up against to satiate it," good. And while once the scratch has been itched, it leaves you smiling satisfactorily, you still need to go out and buy a quality back scratcher when you get the chance. He was good in a pinch, but she hadn't truly made up her mind about the status of their relationship yet.

So when Rory mentioned she looked happy on her way up the stairs, she said she was with a smile. It was a leave you smiling kind of night so it wasn't a lie exactly. But as she ascended the stairs thinking about what she did as Rory suggested, she replayed the night in her head.

He was a nice man, but it seemed he wanted her to be more academic than she was. She mentioned the book as part of one of her bits while he cleaned. She had no real desire to read it. Luke always knew when she was being insincere.

 _Ah, good ole Luke, supportive of my craziness since 1994._ She smiled at the thought and then quickly pushed it to the back of her mind. She was now up the stairs and preparing to undress for bed. She shouldn't think about Luke while getting naked. That would spark her Energizer Bunny mind to keep going and going on a path she didn't want to take her brain down- not with Luke. She mentally chastised herself. _Lorelai you know you'll think about what Luke would say about you coming home so late. Then you'd think about the joy you'd get out of the special colors his face turns when lecturing you with that occasional sexy smirk, and then you're naked so you'd wonder what his smoldering good looks and tight ass would look like as naked as you are, or what he'd think about your complete nakedness right now, and then… oh God, you're doing it._

Lorelai felt a tingle in her nether regions and could feel her arousal growing thinking about Luke even though she'd just been with a man. She had a feeling Luke would be premium back scratcher good. He'd be "I'm throwing out my vibrator and any other toys in my nightstand" good.

Trying to shake the feeling, she showered and went to sleep. Unfortunately, neither the shower nor her dreams would let her mind escape her naughty Luke thoughts.

The next morning, when she awoke with a smile, thinking of her dream, she tried to pretend it was transference of her feelings about Max. She knew she was lying to herself, but she needed to push it out of her mind.

* * *

oOo

At her Friday night dinner, Lorelai was cornered about Parent's day by her mother who had read the Chilton Newsletter that she hadn't yet read herself. In her haste to appease her mother, she hadn't even thought about the Rory/Lorelai/Max dynamic as it pertained to Chilton. She always kept Rory and her dating life separate so she assumed it would remain so.

* * *

oOo

Saturday night, as Lorelai was getting ready for her date, she couldn't seem to pick an outfit and the one she did pick caused her to get her slip stuck in her skirt. All of the delays added up to Rory ushering Max into the house due to his insane timeliness. Little did Lorelai know, the conversation that would come about from having her daughter answer the door for her would be the complete undoing of her relationship.

* * *

oOo

The next morning, Lorelai, Rory and Sookie met at Luke's for breakfast, Lorelai was the last to arrive, having searched for her old skates in the abyss of her hallway closet. Ultimately she found them in a drawer in her kitchen with pots and pans she didn't use.

Her smile over her success as she brandished her prize to Rory and Sookie was interrupted by Luke's objections when he assessed them.

"When was the last time you put those things on," he teased with a soft chuckle.

"Oh, you are constantly trying to ruin my fun," she retorted with a smile she couldn't hide from the enjoyment of the timber in his laughter.

"Do they even fit, anymore?" he said gesturing to them while he polished a coffee mug with his other hand and a rag.

"Yes, they fit," she replied to the scruffy man indignantly, still discreetly checking the size on the inside.

"They look rusty."

"Can I just have some coffee please?" she attempted to change the subject before the underlying flirtation in the tone became any more obvious.

Standing up straighter as he braced his arms on the counter, Luke sighed. "Hand them over," he commanded.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna clean them and tighten the blades.

"Really?!" she said in clear excitement.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Will you make them really shiny?" she teased flirtatiously. Her hindrance about not obviously flirting was now long forgotten.

"Give them to me, please," Luke said with pretend irritation.

"Maybe polish them?"

"Just hand them over," he said one last time as she complied.

"Thank you," she said as he walked away with them.

Sookie, having watched the encounter and having always been team Luke and Lorelai, piped in with an insinuating look to accompany her statement, "You get _really_ good service here."

Lorelai blushed a little before replying "Yeah, I do."

But Sookie immediately had to leave because of a kitchen emergency.

Rory, having seen the interaction between her mother and Luke thousands of times, had deemed the interaction innocuous. Plus she thought her mother was totally into Max. So she changed the topic to their skating trip. "Hey maybe Max can come with us?"

"Max?" Lorelai asked. Rory explained that they'd had a conversation about names when she was trying to escape her zipper the other night and how she thought he was good and they were obsessed with each other.

The information washed over Lorelai with dread. She hadn't realized how attached Rory had become and she didn't feel like he was the one. It wasn't right that moment, but shortly after, she realized she didn't want to continue a relationship with this man. As she sipped her coffee, she couldn't help but think, _he doesn't even give me as orgasmic of a feeling as this coffee does._

She brushed off inviting him to skate and remained noncommittal to them doing a family date together.

* * *

oOo

Later that evening, Sookie was helping her soak her feet from the not so successful skating adventure and Sookie talked her through her running away feelings, also called 'the cha cha talk' by her best friend.

"You're just right on schedule, that's all."

"Right on schedule?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lorelai said as she opened and dropped her arms for emphasis.

"This is about the time you start doing your little getaway dance; 2 months, right on the nose, you're good."

"I do not do a dance."

"You're cha-cha-cha-ing right now," Sookie insisted.

"I am NOT cha-cha-cha-ing; I am being practical. Rory is starting to get attached to Max, and that's not good," she explained.

"Oh, Rory's getting attached to Max?" Sookie asked with an accusatory tone.

"Yes," Lorelai said forcefully. "And since I've decided he's probably not the guy for me, I figure it's better if I cut it off before she gets hurt."

"Practical," Sookie condescended.

"Yes!"

"Ah, can I say something here?"

"Of course you can."

"Cha cha cha."

"Stop . This is not that. The truth is, he doesn't… um… well let's just say that I'm still recharging the batteries on that vibrator we got at Susan's bridal shower in the grab bags."

"Oh," Sookie replied sympathetically. "Was it that bad?"

"No. It wasn't bad. He's a great kisser. But it wasn't mind-altering and it definitely wasn't good enough to stick around for when Rory's getting attached. I mean, Luke's coffee gives me more of an orgasm than he does."

Sookie smiled Wryly. "You know, I bet Luke would give you a mind-altering orgasm. Hell, with that ass and those muscles, I bet he'd send you to the moon and back."

"I'll get my American flag and space suit ready," Lorelai dismissed.

"I'm serious. I mean, he already gives you the best damn full service I've ever seen when you walk in there. I bet he wouldn't mind adding one more odd-job for you to his list."

"Sookie! You can't be serious!"

"Lorelai, YOU can't be serious. You really think Luke would polish Ms. Patty's skates? Or mine? Or any of the hott, single women who come through and hit on him daily?"

Lorelai got defensive about the situation, despite her dreams the other night. "Since when are you the expert on relationships? You haven't been in one in years." Immediately, her brain caught up to her mouth and despite not being able to see Sookie's face as she gathered the hot water from the stove, she knew she'd hurt with those words like knives. "Wow. From zero to jackass in six seconds. Sook, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, your feet hurt."

"No, it's not okay. It's never okay. Do you want to sing Ricky Martin at me?"

"No," Sookie pouted.

"She's into superstition

Black cats and voodoo dolls

I've got a premonition,

That girl's gonna make me fall."

Every line increased the chef's mood and soon they were both dancing in her kitchen. But Lorelai couldn't help but think about Sookie's words and her own thoughts lately. It hadn't fully set in how much she wasn't into Max until her best friend tried to convince her she was.

* * *

oOo

On Tuesday, Lorelai tried to convince Rory to give Max back his copy of "Swan's Way" which resulted in a fight and her finding out that the teacher overstepped his bounds at school by asking her daughter about her. It was just one more reason she was sure that this was the right thing to do. She was more sure about this than she was about which Tuesday the half of a pepperoni pizza in the fridge was ordered or whether that green stuff in the Al's takeout box was kung pao chicken or Mongolian beef.

She resigned herself to the fact she'd have to go to Parent's day and not be a coward and have her daughter return the book. She wasn't even sure what she was thinking. She'd broken up with guys before, but none of them had been Rory's teacher or even remotely in her life before. She didn't want it to hurt Rory and her life at Chilton and she was afraid she'd do it wrong.

It turned out to be a self-fulfilling prophecy. She thought she was going to do a bad job so she did a terrible job… one which she was practically graded on by Mr. Medina. His insistence that they were good together and the kiss he planted on her did nothing to change her mind. As a cherry on the poorly constructed breakup cake, the kiss was seen by none other than the aggrieved Paris Gellar who was tired of hearing gossip about her own parents' divorce. By lunch, the whole school knew and Rory was incensed.

For the second time in 24 hours, Rory and Lorelai were arguing about Max. Not that their former relationship needed another nail in it, but this was definitely the last nail in the coffin.

"Oh God. Oh Rory, I'm so sorry. This is exactly why I didn't want to date him."

"You didn't want to date him so you wouldn't come to school and kiss him and humiliate me?"

"Yes., that's exactly why!"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I'm human… because I screwed up… I, I'm sorry."

Rory's voice softened and changed to a plea for answers. "Well if you like him so much, then why are you breaking up with him?"

"Sweetie, it's not like that. He kissed me and I didn't resist. He's a good kisser. But I broke the rules. I broke the rules when I brought him into our lives and I realize now that that's a bad idea." _Luke's in our lives,_ she thought. _He's also against these rules… even more than Max is._

"But why?!"

"But why?! Because it's seeping into our lives and it's affecting you and your life. And that is the whole reason I made these rules to protect you!"

"You know what? Maybe it's time for the rules to change. It was probably good that you hid things from me when I was a kid, but I'm not anymore. It's not fair for you to blame this on me!"

"Hey, my rules are the reason we're doing so good in our lives, why you were raised the way you were and the reason you're in this school! If it's time for the rules to change, I'll decide that, not you!"

"Well could you figure it out before French class because I'd rather you not make-out with Mrs. Collins!" Rory stormed the rest of the way up the stairwell and Lorelai followed.

"Hey! No promises until I see what she looks like!"

* * *

oOo

Another Friday night dinner rolled around and Lorelai and Rory were still fighting. Lorelai got Rory to agree to no fighting in front of her mother but the point was moot when her mother had contacts at Chilton. The emotional beating from that combined with sitting at the coffee place next to Max, hearing him talk on about how he regrets being with her based on jeopardizing his career took an emotional toll on her.

Rory tried to comfort her crying mother that Saturday night and it ended their fight, but she didn't feel much better.

"Mom, talk to me. I've never really seen you cry like this over a guy. Are you sure you want to break up with him?"

"Oh, kid," Lorelai said as she lifted her head off the pillow to look at her. "It's definitely over. It wasn't right. I knew it wasn't right. Max now knows it wasn't right too. His response to maybe losing his job over me was not the response of a man truly in love. I just feel so stupid you know? "

"You're anything but stupid. You're the smartest, wittiest person I know, mom. I'm sorry I pushed you."

"You're sweet. It's clear now though I should never date anyone we know," she said with a sniffle into a tissue. Her mind of course thought of Luke who she could definitely never date.

"Mom. No. I was serious about that. I want you to be happy and I know you're not a cat person so if, when I go off to college and move away, you haven't found someone then you'll truly be alone."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she laughed feebly.

"Any time. I mean it though. I don't want to resent you for resenting me for you not finding love."

Lorelai thought for a second. "So, let me ask you something, then."

"Shoot."

"Bang. Bang," Lorelai pointed with finger guns and they both laughed. "So, um, if there was someone else that we both know and liked very much whom I wanted to date… well… would you really be okay with it?"

"You mean Luke?" Rory asked knowingly. She always saw the chemistry between them, she'd just never figured either of them would act. All the movies she'd ever watched taught her he was thoroughly friend zoned but maybe not if her mom was asking about this now.

"What!? No!... Definitely not!... You already told me I had to date Al. I thought maybe after recent events you'd changed your mind and I was dying to ask him out."

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Rory giggled. "Mom, it's fine. Date Luke. But before you do, Paris wants to be a lawyer and a surgeon and we have a truce I think. I need to ask her to draw up some papers for Luke to sign saying he'll never refuse me service. And while we're at it, you'll need to sign my emancipation order so if it doesn't work out I can go live with Luke. Outright adoption would be too messy."

"You've thought this through," Lorelai said surprised.

"Only because I've had since I was 10 to think about it," Rory rolled her eyes as though Lorelai should know this.

"Does everyone know about Luke and me?... I mean, not that there's a Luke and me… but Sookie gave me a lecture about it a week ago.

"Mom, everyone sees your brazen flirting and Luke's attentiveness. He's not a man of many words so he lets his actions speak. He's fixed every nook and cranny of our house and just last week he cleaned your blades. He's a doer and his doings for you say he's got it bad."

Lorelai blushed and then crammed her head under a pillow. After a minute she removed it and sheepishly asked, "So to review… Luke likes me and everyone knows it? Everyone sees how attracted to Luke I am? And if I were to date Luke you'd be….?"

"Stupid happy for you," Rory filled in.

Lorelai's grin reached her eyes. It was a weight off her shoulders that Luke was a possibility. It must have made her more sad that she couldn't date Luke than it did that she'd broken up with Max. Her sadness came from her mother's beating her down about 'the one' once again and feeling like she couldn't have Luke. He was always a possibility for her and the failed experiment that was Rory's English teacher made her feel like she had to cut that possibility from her list. Now she had hope again and it felt too great. She didn't even really register that Rory was talking to her.

"Mom? Mom!"

"What?"

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him?"

"Luke! When are you going to tell him you want to be with him?"

"I didn't say I…" she started to protest but then went with honesty. "you think I should?"

Rory nodded furiously. "I think you should tell him now."

"He's probably asleep."

"He'll want to wake up for this."

Lorelai smiled and then got up looking through her closet for something to wear. She babbled on about choices and the flippy skirt she knew he liked to see her in. She eventually found it and composed her face in the mirror, removing all traces of tears. Once fully satisfied with her onceover in the mirror, she kissed Rory on the cheek as she grabbed her coat and left.

* * *

oOo

Luke was snoring loudly, having fallen asleep hours earlier. He'd spent the evening mindlessly watching sports, trying not to think of all the times he wanted to kiss Lorelai and didn't. Pretty much every night he kicked himself for it as he sat in his tiny apartment above the diner and imagined opening two beers instead of one.

Occasionally… well sometimes… more often than not, he'd close his eyes, imagine what she'd look like with her lips pressed to the neck of that bottle, and then with her lips pressed against him. He'd lie in bed at night letting his mind take him away. He imagined what her skin would feel like, how she would taste, what she would want from him. Yes, he'd gone over scenarios many-a-times with her as the star. Even if he didn't consciously allow himself to think about his hands on her hips, pressing her down onto him, it was just as likely she'd end up in his dreams. He hadn't been a monk since meeting her, but he never truly connected with any of the women. Even Rachel, who he was dating when they first met, never gave him the feeling she did.

He'd just started dreaming about her so when he heard "Luke" from a long distance, he thought it was part of his dream. But it persisted and then pebbles were thrown causing him to start to come to and eventually realize that the crazy woman of his dreams actually was outside his window. He opened it and shouted down at her about how late it was but grouchily agreed to let her in. If he'd known the reason, he'd have considered jumping out the second story window to meet her with a kiss. Instead, he found his flannel pajama bottoms that he'd discarded in a pool at the bottom of his bed in order to rub one out thinking about her and stepped into his shoes with no socks to greet her.

He wasn't prepared for her to rush into the diner and start pacing back and forth like a madwoman. "Lorelai, what's going on?" He asked with a still foggy voice.

Lorelai stood facing him and in an instant, her well thought monologue was forgotten. Seeing him and knowing what thoughts she'd been having lately (and if she was being honest with herself, had consistently since they met) she could only think of one thing to do. She flung herself at him. Before Luke even knew what was happening, she was flush against him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he lips pressed firmly against his.

 _Thank God I brushed my teeth before I fell asleep,_ Luke thought for a moment. All thoughts were quickly consumed by Lorelai's tongue grazing his lips for access. He obliged and quickly became an enthusiastic participant. He pushed her up against the counter, knocking down a stool in the process. She braced herself on it and hopped up with the guidance and support Luke's hands on her ass provided. She left a gap between her legs, which he filled in a need to be close to her. "Luke!" She whimpered with pleasure as they parted. She hopped off the counter and paced, still trying to figure out what to say. "God that was… no words. You know it has to be top notch if Lorelai Gilmore has no words."

Luke smiled and steadied her pacing with his hands on her waist, kissing her softly desperate for more of her and to regain that connection. "Not that I'm complaining, but this is, um, unexpected."

Lorelai met his eyes and realized if she ever wanted to say anything, she was going to have to stop looking at him. Those eyes filled with lust and… and something else… those lips so much softer than she expected, it all added up to one addictive formula. So with a sigh she turned from him, making sure to keep his hands on her waist and faced the curtain to the stairwell. In order to not give him the wrong signal that she regretted it, she leaned into his embrace, feeling his straining erection for the first time. Pleased at what she'd done to him and with the temptation of his bed just behind that curtain and up the stairs she sighed, "I know," and placed her hands over his that were now even more tightly wrapped around her and up higher just under her breasts. She squeezed them and then pulled them off of her, but held his right hand in hers and led him up the stairs wordlessly.

Luke always imagined that if Lorelai was to get him naked, it would be with the same quick pace that she lived her entire life. But this was slow and tantalizing. He still had so many questions but he couldn't word them and even if he could, he wasn't sure he would and risk losing this moment. She was here, and she was inching his shirt up, letting her fingers glide over his taught body as if to memorize the feel of every muscle and hair. When she finished that, she removed her shirt just as slowly, almost as if she expected him to stop her, but he didn't.

He stood frozen as he saw she wasn't even wearing a bra, wanting so desperately to reach out and touch her round breasts with peaked nipples. She gave him a wry, devious smile and then moved forward once again to remove his pants and underwear equally as slowly. She went down with them, keeping them from falling unceremoniously to the ground as she placed kisses on his chest, abdomen, pelvis, thighs all the way down to just above the knee, eliciting a guttural groan from the still statuesque man.

She helped him out of everything so he was completely naked and then leaned back on her haunches to make her way back up, tracing the path of her kisses with her fingers while placing new ones on his inner thighs and desperately close to his big, thick cock until she was back to his eye level and nearly flush against him with only room for one hand and his cock between them. Her right hand finished its path with her middle finger running up his shaft and her thumb pad gently rubbing a bead of moisture from the head. Her left hand moved behind his neck at the same time and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Even though the rest of him didn't move, his tongue and lips actively participated, giving her all the courage she needed to step back and rid herself of her skirt.

Again, Luke's breath caught in his throat seeing that she also wasn't wearing underwear. It dawned on him then- this was not a spur of the moment choice. She thought about this. She thought about what she was going to wear… and what she wasn't. She thought about him, about them, doing this. Finally, the statue came to life as she kicked off her shoes and he lunged at her just as she'd done to him downstairs. The slow pace was broken and the passion resumed. Hands were everywhere, exploring each other. He backed her down to the bed and again mirrored her activities by kissing every part of her that she'd kissed on him, traced her body just the same. But Luke took it further, using his tongue and teeth, biting her softly on areas full of nerve endings, causing her to whine and claw at him. He paid special attention to her breasts and made his way up her collarbone.

Then he flipped her over with ease and laved attention on her backside. He pulled her hair back firmly in one hand and kissed along her neck and shoulders. Releasing it, he hovered over her and kissed random spots along her back and spine all the way to the top of her ass. Not knowing what was coming made his kisses feel like fire burning through her skin and straight to her core. He moved position to be on his shins and massaged his hands down her back gently, then more firm along her bottom. He slid one finger between her legs to the outer lips of her waiting center. His middle finger slid in until it found her clit and he rubbed in an up and down motion causing Lorelai to wail out in pleasure. It was his turn to smile wryly as she looked back at him with a twisted face. He moved his finger in circles around her clit and then flicked it a few times, each change bringing forth new cries from the raven-haired beauty.

Without warning, he withdrew the finger and plunged it and his index finger into her wet center. Finally, an actual word came from her as she continued her unabashed cries. "LUUKKKKKE!"

His response was to lean down against her, pressing his erection against her ass and kiss her back then her neck and whisper, "Lorelai." That was it for her. She broke at her name coming off his lips. She was already gripping and clawing the comforter. Her jaw tightened as did her walls around his fingers as she felt the urge to both run and gyrate against his hand. He provided her with the friction she needed and steadied her with his hand in the small of her back as wave after wave of her orgasm crashed down on her until finally her whole body relaxed. He flipped her over and kissed her cheek and buried his face in the crevice of her neck and shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair in what felt as intimate a moment as the moments they'd just shared.

When her breath caught, she closed her eyes and took in the feel of him against her and how it just felt like an extension of herself. It felt like they were supposed to be there, like home. AS she catalogued the feelings, she took note of his still strong erection and remembered they hadn't even had sex yet. She let out a giggle and he stirred enough that she was able to flip him over and kiss him.

Now on top of him, she ground her dripping center against his hard cock. It slid easily and she felt him twitching beneath her. The friction and feel of him on her still swollen clit drove her further into action as she moved faster and he moaned and growled at the pleasure she was offering him. He reached up to her breasts and pinched her nipples gently then moved his hand to her back to pull her close enough to consume her mounds with his mouth.

His other hand gripped her hip and the new position changed the way she moved against him, creating more friction and arousal. They were able to look into each other's eyes as they continued their ministrations. Lorelai was already on the cusp of another orgasm when Luke released her breast with his mouth, replacing it with his hand and moved his mouth to a spot on her belly he'd noticed made her moan loudly before. It was enough to send her over the edge. She lifted up off him as she screamed his name once again in pleasure. This time with an added word- "God! Luke!"

As she lifted herself, Luke took the opportunity to grab his hard cock and position it so with one hand and put his other on her waist to pull her down onto him.

Though he was the biggest she'd ever taken, he'd slid in so easily from her wetness and the timing of his entrance. She could feel him against her cervix and it was like ringing a bell inside of her causing an orgasm on top of her orgasm if that was even possible. She chanted his name over and over as he pounded into her quickly but with a steady pace, his face twisted with determination to keep it. She slumped into him and he supported her effortlessly with both hands as he continued for a moment before flipping her underneath of him and kissing her lips as he quickened the pace once more. He wanted to keep going but she grabbed his face as they parted and she looked at him with a satisfied smile and breathed out "Luke," as her hands slid down his neck and body.

The sight of her looking so perfect and satisfied did him in and he lost his rhythm, slamming into her haphazardly, then pulled out quickly and came on her stomach. They hadn't covered the birth control conversation and he wasn't wearing a condom so as little as he wanted to pull out, he did. But seeing her there, her stomach and breasts covered in his semen was hotter than he'd ever imagined it could be. After gawking at her for a moment with his satisfied smirk at the contented look on her face it occurred to him that she might not want his jizz all over her. "Sorry," he apologized and then moved to get up for a cloth to clean her

Lorelai pulled him down to her and kissed him, effectively getting him just as sticky as her but he didn't care. "Be sorry for nothing," she managed her first sentence since she arrived. They both let out a breathy chuckle out of pure joy and he rolled off of her.

"I was going to get you a towel."

"Well now you're messy too. We'll just have to make do with a shower," she supplied. "But so you know, I'm on birth control so you could have… you know… inside of me if you'd wanted to."

"Oh, well we hadn't talked and I didn't want to assume. You weren't much for words earlier," he noted.

Lorelai sighed, "I know."

Luke leaned towards her, "So this is what it feels like to get monosyllabic answers?"

"Yes," she laughed.

"Okay," he rolled his eyes knowing that last answer was to jest him. "We can talk more in a minute, Hopefully with more words, but I believe a shower was mentioned and I'm getting cold."

They kissed and both got up into the shower. They rubbed each other clean- Lorelai enjoying the idea that she'd smell like his Old Spice body was for a day. But despite Luke's cock becoming semi-erect and a few passionate kisses, Lorelai was exhausted from the exertion in bed and Luke wanted to talk more than he wanted to listen to his member. He felt like a fool for not advancing on her right then but he hoped there'd be more opportunities.

* * *

oOo

Lorelai and Luke dressed silently, each casting occasional glances at the other in both admiration and anxiety at what was next. Lorelai, having no underwear on, was the first to dress and sat on his bed. But he was too aroused and it was too tempting to take her again. So he passed her and silently went to his kitchen, grabbed and opened two beers, and sat at the kitchen table. She followed him with a cocked head and sat in the chair by the beer he'd set down.

She didn't drink it but she grabbed it and started peeling the label. "Luke," she began but he cut her off.

"You're gonna have to not say my name right now," he confessed. "It's uh, well after what we, and what you said in there, I um…"

"It's too much," she saved him from his ramble and understood. His mere whisper of her name sent her tumbling over the edge. He nodded. "Right. It's probably best you don't use mine either for the same reason. You can call me Oscar and I'll call you Felix."

Luke rolled his eyes at the reference, The Odd Couple being something he remembered watching with his dad, but just nodded in acceptance to avoid their usual banter. This was serious. He'd just kissed Lorelai Gilmore, fucked her, came all over her, showered with her… and now he was hard again just remembering it all.

"So you want to tell me what inspired this?" He added, "Not that I'm complaining," with a smile.

"I had a speech. It was good. It was in my top 20 speeches at least. I was going to come over and tell you everything and see where it went but then I saw you and I just wanted to go where it went right then and there. I was so close to taking you right there in front of the windows where Kirk might pass by while doing his new night job as neighborhood watch for town square."

"Well you can give me the speech now. I was just going to sleep and there's no way I'm going to do that tonight."

"I'll try but it's not as good. Basically, I was dating Rory's teacher and that blew up epically in my face. And I got really upset about it because I took it to mean I couldn't date anyone important to Rory because it hurt her so much and I never want to hurt my kid. But then I realized that the 'anyone important to Rory' was you. I was crying in my bed not because I missed Max, but because I had to emotionally break up with you. And that was a weird realization seeing as we barely even hug, let alone kiss or touch… well until about 2 hours ago. I realized I was upset because eventually I always thought we'd… you know? And Rory caught on to that too. She hated seeing me like that and she told me she thinks it'll be different with us. I think she just likes the idea of you making her breakfast and dinner on demand without having to walk all the way here. But she said she was okay with it and after verifying it with her a hundred times on my way out the door, I accepted that she is and I came to tell you that. But then you were there and I couldn't say anything so I seduced you instead."

"You just broke up with someone? Are you sure you're ready for this? "

"Luke," she chastised in exasperation. "haven't you listened to a word I said? It's you. It's always been you and it took me freaking out over it never being you to realize it's always going to be you. You're the stick by which I've measured all my relationships since I met you," she explained. "And let me tell you," she added with raised brows, "no other stick came close. And now that I've seen your stick, I know they never could have."

"Lorel- Oscar!" Luke blushed. "I just want you to be sure. I mean I thought you were because you came here with no underwear on, but I need you to be sure. I want this, you and me."

"Me too."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Luke?"

"Huh?"

"Take me back to bed." And he didn't need a second request to oblige her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Well, there ya have it folks. This is the longest chapter so far because well- Max. He's also why it took me so long. It's harder for Lorelai and Luke to get together in an episode where she says she's happy right up until it blows up in smoke. I almost skipped this episode but the into to it is literally one of my favorite Luke/Lorelai/Rory scenes in the series.


	11. Double Date

Lorelai had just convinced her best friend to re-ask out the produce guy she'd had a huge crush on and was dealing with the usual cynicism of her right hand man Michel about her studying, when the former came out with a giddy look on her face. Lorelai's blue eyes twinkled and the edges of her lips formed a small smile as she awaited the inevitable good news from Sookie. She did not get what she'd expected.

"He called! He called!"

"And?"

"Well, I did what you said. I had it all worked out and I asked him if he'd like to go to dinner at Chez Fleur on Sunday."

"Chez Fleur, very nice," Lorelai remarked.

"Mmhmm, thank you," Sookie replied and continued, "And he said he'd love to."

"Aw, Great."

"He said he would love to but he and Luke have tickets to see the Red Sox play."

"Oh, well then just make it next week."

"See," Sookie led. "That would have been a good option had I thought of it when I was on the phone but _instead_ , I came up with another option."

"Which is?" Lorelai asked with fear of her very perky best friend's answer.

"That we double date," Sookie blurted quickly as if saying it quicker would keep Lorelai from realizing what she was getting her to agree to. "With Luke and you," she clarified at Lorelai's blank expression.

"What?!"

"Yes, okay, not as good as your option, I agree but it seemed pretty good at the time… though I wasn't standing here watching you make that face."

"Sookie nooo… I can't go out with Luke. We're friends."

"I know, but this isn't a real date, this is you keeping Luke company while I have a date with Jackson."

"Oh God," Lorelai droned knowing she was about to cave. How bad could a not-date date with Luke be?

"Lorelai PLEASE! I'll be your best friend," Sookie begged with clasped hands.

"You ARE my best friend."

"And you're mine!"

"I know! I know I am."

"So… what… are best friends for?"

"Okay," Lorelai sighed.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll go," she agreed with a wince. Something inside her told her a date with Luke could be more than she bargained for but she couldn't let her best friend down… especially not after the horrible thing she said to her about not having dated in forever. Sookie backed toward the kitchen shrieking and planning for the evening.

"Thank you, thank you thank you. You will not regret this."

"Pick another phrase."

"You will not have to pay.

"Much better," Lorelai smiled but took another deep breath, brow furrowed with concern about the plan. She looked over only to see Michel smirking. "Oh, shut up," she commanded only making him laugh harder. She cracked open her book and sat heavily on her stool behind the desk.

* * *

oOo

Sunday rolled around and Lorelai had been avoiding the diner, having no idea what she'd say to Luke or if he even knew that she was his date. She'd sent Rory for needed burgers and various Inn employees to Luke's for her coffee. It was easier to avoid him because of the studying for her business class. She tried to rationalize to herself that she was avoiding him because of that and not because it was awkward or that she was nervous; but she had a hard time believing herself.

Lorelai talked Sookie out of several lines of crazy talk as they primped in her room and Rory and Lane primped downstairs. She was blissfully unaware of the teenagers' plans to have a double date of their own that night. She did ask all of the right questions but Lane used her practiced dodgy near-lawyer speak to keep her out of the loop that was Todd.

As she gave the mom speech Sookie came downstairs, freshly flustered from an incident with her coat. Lorelai loaned her a royal blue shawl and the doorbell rang. A nervous Jackson stood in front of Luke.

"Lorelai, hi! Sorry we're late."

"Oh, it's okay; gives the girls a little extra primping time."

Sookie came behind Lorelai at the door with a bright smile plastered to her face and Jackson was stunned. "Sookie," he whispered as though the air had to be pulled from his lungs by a rope. "Hi."

"Hi," Sookie replied. And then they both said hi several more times before Lorelai interrupted.

"Okay! Um, do you guys want to come in for a minute?"

"Oh, uh sure."

Luke walked in behind Jackson to the entryway and for the first time, Luke and Lorelai got a view of both of them in their date clothes.

Though they were going to a ballgame, Luke wasn't wearing his baseball cap. Instead he had a nice red cashmere sweatshirt on that matched the Red Sox team, with his leather jacket and black slacks. Lorelai was wearing a black skirt that went down past her knees and a white silk blouse with red flower print. Though, now that she'd seen Luke, she wished she'd worn the shorter skirt. It may be early spring and impractical, but she wanted him to see her legs even though she wasn't ready to admit it to herself.

It was their turn to exchange awkward hellos until Luke abruptly stopped it by addressing Jackson. "Jackson, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure. One minute."

The men went outside with the door open so the women could hear the conversation. "Jackson, I don't think I can do this. It's Lorelai and I know we're supposed to go to a game but they're not gonna like it. It'll just be boring and I'm not sure I could watch the game anyway."

 _What does he mean 'it's Lorelai'? Am I that annoying? Does he think I can't be quiet or I'm too stupid for sports?_

Jackson replied, "Well we already told them the plan, what do you think we should do?"

"How about we ask them to go to the tavern instead? Everybody but Lorelai would be exceptionally happy with something more than hotdogs. Chez Fleur is too nice, but they'll take care of us at the tavern?"

Lorelai and Sookie exchanged looks and Sookie shrugged as if in answer to Lorelai's question about what Luke was thinking of her at the moment.

"How about we go back in there and ask them what they want? They do look too pretty for a ball game," Jackson concurred.

"Right, let's do that."

"Can you say it? I still haven't really gotten past on syllable tonight yet."

"Sure."

So the men walked in and the women pretended not to have been listening.

"So um, the seats for the game are kind of nosebleed section," Luke began with an utter lie. They were some of the best seats in the house from an old buddy of his when he played back in the day. "We were just thinking it'll be cold up there and you can't really see and if you can't see you might as well go home and watch it on a TV. But since we don't want to go home we might as well go somewhere else. We could go to a restaurant, a tavern, not too far out of the way that I go to. It's got great food and I mean it's not Chez Fleur but it's good. And if you want to go to a fancy place like that, we can but I just…"

Lorelai was smiling at his nervous rant. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was nervous to be out with her. She interrupted him mercifully with "That sound's lovely, right Sookie? I mean, it's not hotdogs but I think I can make due," she smirked letting Luke know not so subtly that she'd heard at least part of it.

"Sounds good to me," Sookie giggled, temporarily forgetting how nervous she was with Jackson. And with a few more agreeing utterances, they all got in Jackson's car and headed to this mysterious tavern.

* * *

oOo

Once they hit Sniffy's, Luke seated them even though there was a sign that clearly stated "please wait to be seated." They were in a large booth that could easily accommodate 8 but just held the four of them. There was a reserved sign on the table. Sookie and Lorelai sat on one side and Luke and Jackson the other, leaving the middle open.

Maisy came up to the table and chastised Luke and Jackson jokingly for seating themselves. She forced both men into standing for hugs and then made them sit back down. Then a gentleman named Buddy wandered over and greeted them.

"This must be a special occasion. Lucas never brings his girls here."

"Maisy," Luke chided with a blush.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai," Lorelai stuck out her hand.

"You're Lorelai? You're even prettier than Lucas described you. Next time you should bring your daughter… Rory was it?"

"Yes, my daughter's name's Rory."

Maisy called a waitress to bring a bottle of champagne to the table even though Luke insisted he hated champagne and just wanted a beer.

"This is a date Lucas, you're on a date you drink champagne. You're watching a ball game, you drink beer."

Lorelai giggled. "Funny you say that. If we'd gone by our original plan, we'd be at a ball game right now and on a date. He'd have to drink Miller High Life then because it's the champagne of beers."

Buddy smiled at that. "She's as witty as you said she was Lucas." Luke blushed. _How much has he told these people about me?_

Sookie and Jackson during this entire exchange just kept glancing at each other nervously and smiling but averting their gazes whenever they'd lock eyes. This was interrupted by Maisy redirecting her attentions to the other pairing.

"And you must be Sookie," Maisy looked at the chef. "Jackson's talked about you a few times this past month. Seems you were bold enough to ask him out not once but twice."

"We tried to tell him to find his manhood and finalize his date with you but that's our Jackie boy… so shy," Buddy added.

Buddy and Maisy proceeded to decide what they were going to eat without asking them and then leaving to the kitchen.

"They KNOW you two!" Lorelai exclaimed in Luke's direction.

"Buddy and Maisy are like family to me. Maisy went to high school with my mom and Buddy was there to help me out when I decided to open the diner- ordering, inventory, employees. I come her one, two times a week- breakfast, dinner… whenever I can," he explained as nonchalantly as he could manage.

"Wow," both Sookie and Lorelai gasped.

Jackson added his side of the story. "I don't come here as much as Luke but Buddy and Maisy really helped me make connections with restaurants in the area when I took over my farm. They knew old Mr. Anderson who owned the farm before me. A lot of people around here are set in their ways and didn't want to take a chance on a green farmer fresh out of college but Buddy and Maisy stood up for me."

Both Lorelai and Sookie were floored at what they'd learned about both men. It was an ice breaker that made the whole evening much lighter and broke the ice for the intended couple and the one that was on a not-date date. That and the back of the menu put the mood at ease.

Sometime through the evening, Lorelai and Sookie went to freshen up.

"Eeek!" Sookie squealed as Lorelai finished entering the restroom. "Jackson and I are doing so well."

"I know Sook. I'm really happy for you," Lorelai smiled.

"Me too," she beamed. "And you know… You and Luke seem to be getting along very nicely too."

"Sookie!" Lorelai blushed. "This isn't a date for Luke and me. It's about you and Jackson."

"Uh huh. Well for a not date, there sure are a lot of sparks flying."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I was thinking of giving you and Jackson Privacy. We can go back to Luke's for some pie and I'll eat at the counter with Luke while you and Jackson talk and consider a night cap at your place."

"I'm not sure about the nightcap but definitely wouldn't mind being somewhere quieter."

"Ok. Let's go tell the guys."

* * *

oOo

Back at Luke's, the setup was just as Lorelai planned it. What she hadn't thought about, or hadn't let herself think about, was the alone time she'd now be spending with Luke. He was nervously wiping down the counter even though Caesar cleaned the whole place and the chairs were up at every table except for Jackson and Sookie's and where Lorelai was now sitting.

Lorelai took a sip of the coffee Luke made fresh for her, "Luke," she said with surprise as she sat it on the counter, "that is an exceptionally good batch of coffee," she marveled with a tilted head.

"Yeah?" He snorted.

"Hello!"

"I added a little nutmeg."

"Really?" Her voice was uncontrollably uppity and flirtatious.

"Yes," he confirmed with equal flirtation.

"That is so Richard Simmons-y of you."

"What can I say? Chicks dig a man with a feminine side."

"Oh," she nodded with a bit of a blush. She was trying not to take it too much beyond their usual level of flirtation.

Sookie laughed at something` Jackson said and both she and Luke looked over.

"Finally," Lorelai marveled as they both witnessed them getting closer. They'd had an easy time so far but this was the goal she'd had in mind when she suggested separating the couples out.

"Seems to be going well."

"I think I'll wear blue to the wedding, she joked then shrugged. "God, that's nice."

"Yep," Luke leaned into the counter, coming closer to her.

"The whole first date, beginning of the relationship glow… everything's new and exciting."

"Every joke is hilarious."

"Every little touch is incredible," Lorelai added and demonstrated by touching Luke's arm. Her hand lingered as electricity from the touch pulsed through her veins. Instead of removing it, she rubbed his soft sweater. "God it's a good feeling," she added as her blue eyes met his.

Luke didn't look away and without pause agreed. "It is at that."

"I miss that."

"You'll have it again."

"I guess," she tried to agree with a halfhearted smile and sigh. "Hey, do you remember how we met?" she changed the topic a little and moved her hand from his but kept eye contact.

"What?"

"I'm trying to think how we met. It had to be here at Luke's right?"

"It was at Luke's," he confirmed. "It was at lunch. It was a very busy day, the place was packed, and this person-"

"Oh," Lorelai pretend gasped. "Is it me? Is it me?"

"This person comes tearin' into the place in caffeine frenzy."

"Oh, it IS me!"

"I was with a customer, she interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. So she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute saying God knows what. So finally, I turn to her and I tell her she's being annoying- sit down, shut up and I'll get to her when I get to her."

"I bet she took that well, because she sounds just delightful," Lorelai chimed in with mock sincerity.

"She asked me what my birthday was, I wouldn't tell her, she wouldn't stop talking, I gave in; I tell her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page; wrote something down, tore it out and handed it to me."

"You wrote the Sniffy's menu, didn't you?"

"So I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand and under Scorpio she had written, 'You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away. I gave her coffee," he admitted.

"But she didn't go away." Lorelai's reply was smug but underneath she was feeling as sappy as the moment in 'The Notebook' when it turns out the old man is telling the story to his wife with dementia so she'll remember him.

Then Luke reached for his wallet and pulled out a piece of paper as he explained. "She told me to hold onto that horoscope, put it in my wallet and carry it around with me. One day it would bring me luck." He handed her the horoscope with her writing.

"Well, man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee," she joked to lighten the heavy, emotional feeling she had but couldn't name. "I can't believe you kept this. You Kept this in your wallet. You kept this in your wallet-"

"6 years."

"You kept this in your wallet for 6 years," she confirmed.

He nodded and she realized her hand had somehow made it back to his arm.

They had mere inches between them. She could swear Luke was about to either say something or kiss her when Mrs. Kim came barreling in in a panic over Lane. Lorelai begrudgingly followed her to discipline her daughter as well.

Another moment between them was missed. It wasn't the first, but for the first time, she hoped it'd be the last. She hoped that the next time Luke had the chance, that she had the chance, they'd take it. Tonight had only served to prove to her that she couldn't block it out anymore.

* * *

oOo

A few days went by and as much as Lorelai wanted to go into Luke's, she just didn't have the time. She had Rory being grounded for the first time of her teen years (thought it was basically self-imposed), her test and a conversation to be had with Mrs. Kim on top of an event at the Independence Inn.

When she and Rory finally did get to go in, she wore a tight dress she'd hoped would be encouraging. Lane being reduced to a less-strict grounding threw a wrench in the Rory buffer she'd planned but she found that when Luke did walk over to her table, she almost wished her kid was in Siberia.

"Hey," Luke said as he brought the blue cup that matched her eyes and the coffee pot.

"Hey," she replied enthusiastically.

"I, uh, haven't seen you since the other night. Everything ok?"

 _Okay? No. Not really. I'm currently thinking of undressing you, what your lips would feel like and how sound proof that upstairs is._ "Oh, yeah fine. The dating world of 16 year old girls- very exciting stuff."

"I bet," he agreed. They shared a look and he took a nervous breath. "But I… I meant with us. I know it's weird to go on a double date with your friend to allow your best friend to go on a date with her crush."

Lorelai gave him a nervous smile and suddenly felt like she was on display which usually didn't bother her but did right then.

"Not here. Upstairs?"

"Oh. Ok. Give me a couple minutes to make sure everyone's square down here."

"Ok. I'll just go tell Rory where I'm going."

He nodded and they both went to complete their tasks.

* * *

oOo

Lorelai stood waiting for Luke at the entrance to his apartment. She didn't want to just barge in even though she'd checked and the door was open.

It wasn't long before he met her up there and they both entered the small office turned apartment.

"You uh, wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. You know I had a great time the other night."

"Yeah?"

"With the cards…"

"In fact, you rushed out of here before I had a chance to, um…"

She looked at him expectantly, hoping this was the moment. "Uh, a chance to…?" she tried to encourage biting her bottom lip.

Luke chickened out. "kick your ass in poker," he said looking down at his feet.

Lorelai let out a sigh. _I'm not giving you the out this time, Danes._ "That's what you were going to say, Luke?"

"Yeah," he said still looking at the floor.

"Really? Because I was sure you were going to ask me out on a second date."

Luke blushed and his eyes went wide as he looked up at her as if she'd caught him in high school drinking beer on a back road.

Lorelai stepped close to him and kissed him before he could even process what was happening. His head tilted and his long eyelashes touched her cheek. His arms pulled her in as if by a mind of their own, and his lips eagerly engaged hers. For the first time, he didn't have to think about it, Luke just let his body react and pull her into him.

It wasn't long before kissing wasn't enough for either of them and her dress was unzipped, his shirts and hat were gone, and they were entangled on his bed. She didn't have much free-movement in the tight dress and so she parted from him with a groan of protest on his side. But he was rewarded with the sight of watching her dress fall to the floor. Again, his eyes were wide but this time with desire.

She wasn't wearing any underwear or a bra. Lorelai Gilmore was in his apartment, buck naked. He jumped up, confusing her.

"So not the reaction I was expecting," she mumbled to herself. But then she heard his door lock. Luke would be protective like that.

He made his way back getting himself the rest of the way naked. "Are you sure?" he asked humbly.

"Luke," she groaned. "I'm naked and you're naked and you're asking if I'm sure."

"Right. I'm an idiot," he agreed and then pulled her in for a kiss far more innocent than that of two people who were naked would typically muster. It was more of an affirmation that 'you're real and this is really happening' type of kiss. It was short and sweet and when they broke apart, they stood there for a moment just gazing at each other.

"Every little touch is incredible," she echoed her sentiment from the other night as she ran her fingers across his chest. "God, it's a good feeling."

"It is at that," he agreed as he ran the backs of his knuckles up her milky white sides peppered with more freckles than he'd expected.

She touched his lips. "I miss that."

"You'll have it again," he promised and immediately followed up by grabbing the fingers on his lips and kissing them then releasing and kissing her lips.

"I guess so," she smiled as she pushed him back to the bed once more. At the last second, he turned the tables and pulled her beneath him. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her sweetly once more before he let his desires take over.

He moved her to the middle of the bed, turning her to face the pillow and he massaged and kissed his way from her neck down her back to the top of her peach shaped ass. Her head was turned to the side and her shoulders slightly propped up, watching him worship her body as she felt his massive erection move down her bottom and thighs as he readjusted to touch and kiss her. She collapsed onto the bed completely though when his hands parted her bottom and his tongue licked her lips and circled her entrance. The surprise made her gasp which quickly turned into a whimper as his ministrations continued.

Aware that at least one of the town gossips was likely to be downstairs, Lorelai turned her head into the pillow and screamed when his fingers slid insider her and he wiggled them repeatedly hitting her g-spot. She'd never had a man get that spot so quickly and repeatedly. She screamed into her pillow, mumbling his name as she opened herself to him.

When she was on the verge of coming, he flipped her over and gave her a searing kiss. He tasted like her arousal and his tongue finding refuge in her mouth only further served to drive her up. His fingers rolled her peaked nipples and he was pressed so tightly against her that his erection had slid through her lips and was pressing on her clit, rubbing against it with his movements as his mouth traveled her neck and collarbone. It was delicious torture.

"You'll kiss an annoying woman today. Give her your cock and she'll…"

She didn't get to finish that sentence as he pulled back and quickly thrust into her as he kissed her on the mouth once more, swallowing her cries of pleasure. "Don't say go away," he demanded.

"Oh never," she agreed in a voice that sounded like she might cry as he pulled out of her and thrust in once more. He then began to set a pace and she met him with her hips but she couldn't take it. She was a screamer.

"You're gonna have to turn me back over," she confessed.

Seeing her need in her eyes, he obeyed even though he wanted to see her face. Next time, he resolved as he reentered her wet walls from behind. She tried to put her ass in the air but he found it more invigorating to have her lay flat with her legs tightly together and his legs around hers. It was better for her too because he was now consistently hitting that spot again. If it weren't for that pillow, the entirety of Town Square would hear the echoes of her pleasure.

Just when Lorelai thought it couldn't get any better, Luke leaned down and kissed her in the center of her back between her shoulder blades. Not expecting it made his kisses burn like fire. He placed a few more at random as he raced towards the edge and hi rhythm grew frantic. Lorelai was right along with him and he leaned his chin between her shoulder and neck as he told her he was going to come.

She turned a little so that her mouth wasn't completely in the pillow so he could here. "Me too- come for me, Luke," she whispered and then planted her head firmly in the pillows and gripped the sheets around her as they both released together.

He rolled over and chuckled deeply as he pulled her into him. She joined him in laughter and kissed his shoulder before looking up at him.

"I can't believe you kept the horoscope for 6 years."

"You're just lucky I never clean out my wallet."

"It's too late; you've been pining for me."

"I was not pining."

"I'm your Ava Gardner."

"Geez," Luke rolled his eyes and squeezed her. He sighed and tipped her chin so they were eyeing each other. "Lorelai, this thing we're doing," he pointed between them, "You, and me… I am in. I am all in. Does that, uh… are you scared?"

"If you didn't already get me naked, that line would have," she smiled. Before he could protest she added, "I wouldn't be here with you if I wasn't all in too. You're too important to Rory and me to just do this lightly, Luke."

Luke let out a breath of relief that pushed Lorelai a little off of him and he kissed her.

"Oh God."

"What?"

"They're gonna know once we get downstairs."

"Well, let's not go downstairs. Rory went to Dean's when I told her I was planning to make a move on you and she was my plans for the evening. Call Caesar from up here and tell him to close it up."

"That doesn't buy us much time. They'll just be all over me tomorrow," Luke groaned.

"But it buys us a few hours… a few very fun hours," she told him seductively as she planted kisses on his chest.

Without much ado, Luke got up and dialed his downstairs number.

"How bad is it Caesar?"

"I don't know what you're talking about boss," Caesar feigned ignorance.

"Caesar," Luke warned.

"They know but its dead down here. They um… heard you… and surprisingly Ms. Patty kicked everyone out and said to give the lovers privacy. I can't hear anything in the kitchen so I've been camped out here, cleaning up. Easy to do though because Babette had everyone bring up their plates. I can finish clean up if you want."

"No, just leave it and lock the door. I'll finish the rest later. Thanks Caesar. Bye."

Lorelai could only hear Luke's side of the conversation with the occasional "Geez" and see his red face palmed in his very skilled hands.

"How bad was it?"

"They know. But they were gonna find out anyways."

"Sure. A couple days of hearing about it then it'll go back to normal."

"A few weeks."

"A few months, but then we'll get used to it. It'll be fine."

"Yeah," Luke sullenly agreed.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Come back to bed," she instructed, laying her naked form out as unnecessary temptation. There was nowhere else he wanted to be.

* * *

 **A/N: I tend to steal some of what happens from season 5 episodes but I've already read a good number of fanfics for this where Mrs. Kim just doesn't interrupt or a particularly great one where she goes back to finish their game of poker so I decided to approach it from a new angle. What if Luke was the intruder on Sookie's date? If he had been, I think a lot of the jitters and wrong venue stuff would change so I approached it like that. Anyway. I hope you liked it!**


	12. Coitus Interruptus

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone. I've been out of the mood because my foster child went home. I've been reading and reviewing some great fics in the interim but haven't been inspired until now. I'm hoping to update all of my open fics today so if you're one of the loyal readers who hasn't given up on me, thank you. And if this isn't the best, well I blame being rusty. :)**

* * *

Luke walked into the Gilmore house with his donations for the town rummage sale. He'd never admit it aloud, but the reason he dug up his old dishes and some random clothes was because of Lorelai. It was a chance to see her at her home maybe and to not be badgered about not participating by her. Rory told him where to drop the clothes and instructed him to put the kitchenware in the kitchen.

Lorelai descended the stairs having missed Luke's entrance, and was surprised to see him in her kitchen. As was her habit, she spoke and acted before thinking of the repercussions. She walked up behind Luke, who was standing back up after sitting his box on the floor.

"There's a man in my kitchen," she purred in a low tone in his ear as her hands reached for his waist. Luke spun in her arms in shock, his arms wrapping her waist as well to steady his stance and she immediately realized she'd crossed their invisible friend barrier.

She stumbled back but Luke's arms were still lightly touching her waist as his hands followed her, unconsciously trying to keep from breaking contact. Lorelai tried to joke to bring them back, "Somebody call the constable."

At that, Luke dropped his hands, knowing she was trying to politely let him down. He masked his disappointment but not before Lorelai could catch it. She pretended not to see as he bolted from the kitchen and called her crazy to Rory, wishing her luck.

* * *

oOo

The next morning, Lorelai walked into Luke's to meet her daughter wearing a ridiculous cowboy hat and the rhinestone sweater that she'd found during sorting. She'd worn the hat partially as a distraction, something for Luke to make fun of along with Rory instead of talking about their awkward moment in her kitchen… an awkward moment that had spurned a dirty dream.

In her dream, Luke didn't let his hands drop from her waist, they were in the home alone and he threw her up onto the counter like she weighed nothing and whispered in her ear. "I AM a man Lorelai. You can't just touch me like that and expect me not to respond."

She looked at him with mouth agape at his sudden boldness and whispered back, "I want you to respond, Luke." And with that, he'd taken her so passionately that when she woke in the middle of the night she was gripping the covers and panting at what he'd done to her in her dream.

She brushed it off as a product of the encounter, but when Luke was yelling at her about the rhinestone jacket, she knew it had to have belonged to a woman that Luke knew. She feigned ignorance as she asked Sookie and Ms. Patty about it, but was even more crushed to have a name to the sweater: Rachel.

When she pressed Sookie for more details on this Rachel at the Bangles' concert, and was called out for being jealous of the Elle MacPherson type of pretty woman, she was rendered speechless.

She was able to redirect her anger and indignation over her jealousy towards Madalyn and Louise for their idiotic choice to leave with older boys they didn't know.

But when she came into her house cluttered with everything for the sale the next day, there was only one item of clothing on her mind once again. Rory stayed at Sookie's house so Lorelai could take the girls home and discuss their behavior with their parents so Lorelai had nothing but time to seethe over the stupid rhinestone sweater.

She tried to go to sleep but the same dream she had the previous night haunted her… but with a twist. After she confessed she wanted him to respond, he had a new reply.

"I want Rachel."

"Rachel?" she asked wounded.

"Yes. She's right behind you," a woman confirmed. Lorelai turned to see Elle MacPherson in the flesh. "And I want my sweater back," Elle demanded.

Lorelai looked down to see that she was wearing it and instead of caressing her like the night before, Luke was unzipping it.

Lorelai woke with a start and fell to the floor, right on top of the stupid sweater. She looked up to find it was 4:15 in the morning. Still upset as though her dream were real, she grabbed the sweater and stomped over to Luke's.

The entire march was a blur except for the tunnel vision to her destination and the recurring thought that Luke was such a jerk.

* * *

oOo

Luke woke startled to a banging on his upstairs apartment door. It couldn't be his bread man, he wasn't due for another 30 minutes and if anything, Luke could count on the guy to be late. He was surprised to find Lorelai had taken his extra key from above the door and let herself in. She came bearing the sweatshirt and an agenda.

"Lorelai," he stated bewildered as he rubbed the sleep from his sexy blue eyes. But she brushed right past him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you back your sweater."

"Look. I'm sorry about that. You bought it, keep it."

"I would have never bought it, let alone worn it in front of you had I known about the owner."

"The owner?" he asked, knowing she meant Rachel but confused about what this had to do with it.

"The OWNER, Luke. You know, the Elle MacPherson nomadic photographer or archaeologist who you're clearly not over."

Luke laughed reflexively.

"What?" Lorelai fumed, not particularly happy with the fact that he was mocking her.

"I'm well over Rachel, Lorelai. I just… I didn't like seeing you wear it. It was more of a traumatic flashback to a terrible relationship than anything."

"Oh," Lorelai's flame quickly began to dwindle.

"Yeah… oh," Luke confirmed. "Not a great relationship. I'm glad it's over. But how did you know all of that stuff about it?"

"Um, well…" Lorelai's normally quick mind was caffeine deprived and caught off guard. Now that her dream adrenaline was gone, she was at a loss for words, or more precisely excuses.

"Right," Luke sighed. "So we're back to the status quo again," he muttered to himself.

"What?" Lorelai asked even though she knew what he said.

"Nothing. You've accomplished what you came here for Lorelai. I'm not with Rachel, I'm the monk you're used to knowing once more, you can go."

"Luke," Lorelai replied in a pleading tone.

Luke groaned, his anger dissolving at the batting of her soft blue eyes. "Lorelai, everything's fine. I've gotta be up in a few minutes…" Luke turned toward his kitchen and opened the refrigerator, retrieving a filtered pitcher and a cup from his cabinet for a glass of water.

Still not feeling resolved, Lorelai stared at him in awe, watching his working man's muscly arms stretch in his very fitted forest green cotton tee. She noticed the definition in his back and it reminded her of the dreams that brought her here in the first place.

She'd rarely seen Luke without his signature flannel and thus didn't usually have the time to appreciate his manliness often. She'd called him over for a few 'broken' things in her yard during summer months so he'd come over with his toolbox and fix them but being hot, need to remove at least his flannel. Once he even removed his shirt but Babette ruined her view from the kitchen by openly ogling and catcalling him from her porch.

With her thoughts back to the dreams and his body, Lorelai suddenly realized she didn't want the out that he was offering her right now. So she approached him just like she had in her own kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Luke's waist and could feel him freeze beneath her touch. In what she hoped was a seductive tone, she spoke in his ear, "There's a woman in your kitchen, someone call the constable."

Luke didn't move at first. He hadn't even breathed since she touched him. "Lorelai," he whispered in a warning and tentative tone.

Lorelai didn't speak, she simply dipped her head into his shoulder and breathed him in, and ran her hands up his sides gently, memorizing the feel of him beneath her fingertips.

Luke finally turned before he lost control of his lower half at the things she was doing to him. He had no words once he saw the look in her eyes. Lorelai Gilmore was looking at him with pure desire. He couldn't remember his own name let alone how to string a sentence together.

They stood there, analyzing each other's eyes, holding each other's hips. Lorelai took a half step back. Luke didn't let go of her, instead he gripped her tighter, bunching her unsexy pajama shirt in his hands. Getting the response she hoped for, she jumped him.

Her lips were on his so fast that he didn't react at first. Once he processed the fact that her supple lips were pressed against his, he enthusiastically kissed her back, moving his arms around her neck as if to keep her from pulling away. Her tongue sought entrance into his mouth and he spun her around before granting it.

Lorelai was pressed up against his counter on her tiptoes and Luke grabbed her ass to pull her up to him but he needed her closer so he lifted her to the counter. Lorelai giggled through their kiss.

Luke looked at her puzzled and she explained, "it's just like my dream but better."

"Dream?"

"Yes, Luke, I came here because I had a dream, actually two dreams. Why else would I come here at 4am and rave like an idiot about a jacket?"

"You're right, I'm stupid," Luke accepted.

"In my dream, you pulled me up onto the counter and we did this. But tonight, right when you got me on the counter, you said you wanted Rachel and then Elle MacPherson playing Rachel came in and…"

"So you came here because dream Luke was still into Rachel?"

"It felt real."

"You were jealous," Luke smirked and Lorelai's eyes gleaned. He kissed her soft and sweet.

"Don't be so full of yourself."

"Admit it. You were jealous," he kissed her again, this time with the full force of his passion for her and he trailed down her jaw and neck. This time, it was Lorelai who was breathless except for a small whimper. Luke was between her legs, squeezing her thighs and setting her senses on fire.

"I'm even more jealous now," she confessed. Luke paused dutifully peppering her neck with kisses to await her explanation. "Now that I've had a taste of this, I'm jealous she's had it all."

"We can fix that," he offered seductively as he proceeded to kiss her clavicle.

"Oh how chivalrous," Lorelai affected in a high pitched girly accent. She pulled him up to kiss her again. It felt like too long since she'd tasted him. It was like her first drink of his coffee, she thought. She was hooked even though it couldn't have been more than 5 minutes since the kissing began and not even two since their lips had touched.

It felt like it was always supposed to be this way. Lorelai was always scared of ruining their friendship because of how important he was to Rory… and her though she'd never even admit it to herself. But her jealousy brought her here because she couldn't bear the thought of losing _**her**_ Luke. If he was seeing someone else, he couldn't be her Luke. And now that the kisses started, she knew there was no going back.

She pulled at the hem of Luke's shirt and he gasped in her mouth at the feel of her hands touching his bare skin. But he quickly recovered and deepened their kiss in response. She pulled his shirt up and he lifted his arms in compliance, reluctantly breaking their kiss for a moment. She looked at his somewhat hairy chest and well defined pecs and placed her forehead against his. "You're a beautiful man."

She kissed him again before he could object to the word beautiful. Despite his hands roaming over her body, he made no attempt to get under her shirt. He offered to take her and she wanted him to deliver but he was being a gentleman despite having let her take off his shirt, her enthusiasm to kiss him, tilting her head and allowing access to her neck. He never went to any skin that wasn't already showing.

Frustrated she moaned, "Luke!"

"What?" he asked between kisses.

"Take me to bed, Luke," she instructed more gently. She knew he was a gentleman so how could she get mad that he was just being himself.

"Lorelai, we don't have to… I was only joking when I…"

"I know, but I'm not. I need you. I need all of you. Now." The pleading in her eyes told him she wanted him. And even if he wasn't a sucker for her, he knew she'd get what she wanted with her stubborn resolve.

Luke grabbed her bottom again and pulled her tightly against him and she wrapped her legs around his body and her arms around his neck. She giggled when he pulled her off the counter and carried her the short distance to his tiny bed. He pulled off her already untied shoes and kneeled between her legs. She traced his ears and planted a short but sweet kiss on him. "You're sure?" he asked one more time.

"I'm sure," she promised.

Without further ado, Luke shucked off her pajama bottoms and kissed her thighs starting just above her knee. He sent shivers up her spine. Twice he got so close to her boxer shorts underwear that he could feel the heat of her arousal. Before he finally went for it, he looked up at her, making sure she was still okay and he saw exactly what he was hoping for. Her head was tilted back and she was biting her lip with a smile. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her back farther on the bed. He flattened his pam on her belly as indication for her to lie back. She obliged and propped herself up on her elbows so she could still see him.

His mouth plunged into her cotton panties and unerringly found her clitoris, She let out a squeak of shock and approval as he made work of sucking on her until her panties were soaked. Her brow furrowed as she watched him. She was trying to figure out how this could feel so good and how she'd waited this long to be with Luke. If she'd known it would be like this, she wouldn't have waited so long.

Luke smiled at her intermittent whimpers and she could feel it when he did. "More!"

Luke licked the edge of both sides of her panties and then sucked a bit harder over her panties again. "Like that?" he teased.

"Off… take them off now," she both demanded and begged.

Luke obliged and then licked her from bottom to top before swirling his tongue around her clit. He slid a finger in her opening and was even more aroused by how wet she was for him. He'd noticed her arousal over her panties but he hadn't expected this. He moved his tongue to her opening and lapped it up greedily. Lorelai kept chanting his name and writhing beneath him. He felt her walls begin to spasm and knew she had to be close. So he ardently sucked her clitoris and inserted three fingers, wiggling them against her g-spot and sending her to the moon. She bucked off the bed and he used his free hand to steady her stomach. One, he counted in his head. Then he kissed her sporadically in her inner thighs all the while still fingering and rubbing his thumb against her clit. The second orgasm came harder and faster at the heels of the first. Lorelai couldn't even form words the second time around.

Just as Luke was winding up to give her a third orgasm, Lorelai put her hands on his face and pulled him up to her. She kissed him and tasted herself on his lips. Mine, she thought. All mine. Before he could make a move to go down on her once more, she tugged at the drawstring on his flannel pajama bottoms. "I don't have any… It's um, it's been a while and…"

"I'm covered. And clean. Are you?"

"Yes, completely."

"Good. Now take me, Luke."

"So bossy," he complained.

"I just want you to know I want this. You keep asking me for reassurance that this is what I want. Even when I was screaming your name, you were looking at me to make sure I do.

"It just doesn't feel real after all this time," he explained.

"It's real, baby. And good… so so so damn good."

"Good," he smiled and she kissed him.

With newfound confidence, Luke's hands trailed under Lorelai's shirt and he pulled it off of her. She wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were peaked. He couldn't resist consuming them, groping one with his hand and the other with lips and teeth and tongue. Then he switched and Lorelai pressed herself up into him encouragingly. "You're perfect," he whispered.

"Beautiful man," she replied as she caressed his back and then pinched his butt.

"Hey!"

"Wanted to do that for a long time- I had to."

"Fine." Luke pulled out her messy bun and ran his fingers through her raven, kinked locks.

"Hey," she smiled as she looked at him.

"Wanted to for a long time," he explained as he twirled a lock around his finger. "Had to." They shared a slow kiss that had none of the urgency of their previous kisses but affirmed to them both that this was the real deal.

Lorelai felt his erection pressing against her through his pajama bottoms and resumed her efforts to get it off of him. He obliged her this time and just like that, Luke and Lorelai were naked together. Any reluctance Luke had was now wiped away at the sight of the beautiful naked woman lying in his bed. He quickly joined her and as he lay atop her in a plank position, he looked her in the eyes, "God I want you."

"I'm all yours mister."

Then they were entangled in each other. Luke reached down and tested Lorelai's arousal; still sufficiently wet, he positioned himself at her entrance. Lorelai pushed her hips down and the tip of his cock sunk into her. Luke snapped and thrust into her hard and deep, repeating the motion rhythmically as he studied Lorelai's face. She was looking up with her hands above her head just enjoying the feel of him. "Lorelai," he grunted as he held himself inside of her.

She looked at him. "I'm sorry, I usually move more, participate and all that but this," she motioned between them and then pressed just a little harder down on his cock causing them both to moan. "This is so good Luke. I can't even explain and I'm the queen of words."

"I get it," he agreed. Then he kissed her and resumed his thrusts, swallowing her moans. As if his kisses awakened her, she rolled them over so she was on top.

She laced their fingers on both hands and looked him in the eyes as she began rocking back and forth with an occasional bounce. Luke felt her walls clench and she was chanting again, he was thankful because he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold his own orgasm. He reached in between them and rubbed her clit. "Come for me, Lorelai," he demanded.

"Luke," she screamed and held his hands tighter as she felt like she might literally fly away.

She collapsed into him, both of them breathing heavily. He kist the top of her head and rubbed her body. Lorelai kissed his chest and then got up and forced Luke up as well to burrow under the covers.

* * *

oOo

After lay there entwined in each other for a while, Lorelai finally spoke. "That was… wow that was… and you were… oh God!"

"Lorelai, don't."

Lorelai looked at him confused until she saw the fear in his eyes. "No, Luke. I meant it. I want you. You're on my list of addictions now along with coffee and junk food. You might even beat one or both of those."

"Yeah?"

"Oh definitely. That performance… you should take a bow, prepare to thank the academy for your award, do interviews on why it was so perfect. I always thought that women were lying when they say 'you've ruined me for other men. But now I understand. And I'm not just talking the sex, buddy. I've been kissed good, great even, but with you there's not even a sufficient description. I'm only just barely holding back from kissing you right now because…"

And Luke cut her off for a kiss. He didn't need the reason why. She just admitted she was his and he felt the need to kiss her again. When they parted, he tucked her hair behind her ear and replied. "Lorelai, this thing we're doing, you, me, I'm in. I am all in."

"Same," she beamed. "What are we going to tell people?"

"What do you want to tell them? I mean, it's none of their business."

"But we know they're gonna find out. If we hide it, it'll just make it worse. But maybe we don't go out of our way to tell people?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright, people will know when they know. Oh, except Rory and Sookie. I have to tell Rory and Sookie's been waiting for this day maybe as long as we have. She's definitely a cheerleader for the cause."

"Jeez."

"You should thank her. If she hadn't called me out for being jealous, I might not have had the dream that brought me over here."

"I'll send her a card," he deadpanned. As he kissed her again, he saw on the alarm clock behind him that it was 6:15. "Crap."

"What? Sick of me already?"

"No. I was supposed to open the diner already."

"Oops," Lorelai giggled as she kissed him more intimately and for a moment he forgot his task.

"You're gonna have to stop doing that or people are definitely gonna know something's up."

"Dirty."

"Lorelai," he groaned.

"Fine. I'll let you get up and get ready."

"Thank you."

As he busied himself finding clothes, Lorelai pulled on a blue flannel he'd discarded and slipped it on. She looked through his kitchen for coffee. "Luke! Where's the coffee?"

"I don't keep it up here, it's all downstairs. I'll be right back, I've gotta hop in the shower."

Lorelai buttoned a few more buttons as she descended the stairs to make her own coffee. What she found was the morning crowd including Kirk and Gypsy staring her down as they waited for Luke.

She slinked back up the stairs and opened the shower curtain. "Well I think people are gonna know!"

"Why?"

"Because I just went downstairs to get coffee like this," she pointed at herself. "But because stupid me never locked the door, people just walked in and seated themselves."

"Maybe they didn't notice."

"Um, hello!" she gestured to herself again.

"Well yeah, but you're always wearing crazy outfits."

"They usually include pants!"

"Well they were going to find out anyway."

"Sure, yeah yeah, a couple of days of teasing and they'll be over it."

"Couple weeks."

"6 months tops but then they'll move on and everything will go back to normal."

"We'll get used to it."

"Oh my god, I have to call Sookie and Rory before the gossip mill hits them."

"Do you think they're awake?"

"No, we were up late. Why?"

"Well if you have 15 minutes, I'm already late anyway."

"Why Luke Danes," she batted her eyes and slipped the flannel she'd made a note to claim for herself off. "Are you propositioning me?"

"Definitely," he confessed pulling her into the shower with him.

"This is the start of a beautiful relationship," she said as she kissed him.

"Shhh… there's a woman in my shower."


End file.
